The World Before her Eyes
by Lullaby Cherry
Summary: Sakura yang terjebak di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh para titan karena jutsu aneh dari Tobi. Bertemu dengan seorang korporal yang memiliki sifat menyerupai Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Chapter 1

Aku tidak dapat melupakan hari itu. Kejadian itu. Kejadian yang memalukan. Ketika aku tak sengaja pergi bersama Shikamaru untuk menjalankan misi ke Suna. Kankurou mengajakku untuk mengunjungi kediamannya untuk sekedar istirahat. Aku memegang kepalaku frustasi. Saat itu aku berjalan melewati kamar mandi Kazekage. Aku tidak meminta maaf, sementara aku tertawa dengan pemandangan di belakangku. Aku mengerang. Siapa yang tidak tertawa melihat sosok Gaara yang kuat berdiri dengan sebuah tas diatas rambutnya untuk menghindari basah serta sebuah spons pink? Ah… aku sudah terlalu mabuk.

Aku melihat keluar jendla kantor hokage mengingat kejadian menerikan itu. Itu sudah terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke Suna lagi, tidak, tidak lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Gaara. Aku sudah terlalu larut dalam tertawa dan Kankurou tiba-tiba menarikku melangkah keluar. Aku langsung melesat cepat menuju Konoha, bahkan aku tidak menunggu Shikamaru yang sedang meminta maaf atas kelakuanku pada Kazekage. Aku menghela nafas dan memandang Konoha. Hari yang indah. Setidaknya ini sudah berlangsung lama sejak Pain menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi sekarang tempat ini sudah dibangun kembali. Sebenarnya kami berada dalam ancaman perang oleh Orochimaru dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa. Lalu untuk apa membangun kembali Konoha jika pada akhirnya kami akan diserang lagi? Aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi aku merasa tak ada harapan.

Tapi Naruto… Naruto tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia akan melindungi orang-orang tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku tersenyum.

"Suatu hari… aku juga ingin melindungi orang-orang." Bisikku. Ya, suatu hari aku akan menjadi seseorang yang melindungi semua orang. Aku mengumpulkan gulungan yang Tsunade-sama berikan padaku dan menyimpannya di dalam wadahnya.

"Oi, sudah selesai?" Suara Hokage mengejutkanku dan aku reflek melompat.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama," Aku memegang kotaknya.

Dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan menduduki kursi. "Karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan untukmu untuk hari ini, kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar saja dan berlibur hari ini?"

Aku langsung berbinar. "B-benarkah?"

Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu, cari Shikamaru dan surh dia kemari, aku membutuhkannya untuk sebuah misi."

Alisku berkedut. Jadi ini alas an sebenarnya dia memberiku 'liburan', yaitu untuk menjemput rekan satu tim Ino yang pemalas itu.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama!" Aku segera melesat sebelum dia menyuruhku untuk bergabung bersama Shikamaru dalam misi.

Matahari bersinar terang saat aku keluar dari menara hokage, membuatku menyipitkan mata. Warga Konoha gembira dan benar-benar tidak menyadari sepenuhnya mengenai fakta bahwa perang dunia shinobi kedua akan datang. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, tapi disamping itu mungkin hanya aku yang merasa tegang. Apa karena aku orang yang selalu lemah? Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak… aku tidak lemah. Tidak saat ini.

Sepatuku menginjak lumpur dengan lembut. Hari ini sangat bagus untuk berlatih. Aku berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Lagipula, aku tidak punya kepentingan yang harus dilakukan hari ini.

"Oi,Sakura-chan!" Aku berhenti dan berbalik melihat teman pirangku sedang berlari kearahku.

"Naruto!" Teriakku.

Dia berhenti lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil napas. Dia terengah-engah lalu mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata biru cerah.

"Sakura-chan! Aku ada misi ke Desa Hujan. Dan Sai mengatakan kami membutuhkan ninja medis, jadi maukan kau ikut?" Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak terima kasih, maaf, hari ini aku libur. Jadi aku ingin mengunakannya untuk berlatih." Dia cemberut.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, aku tidak ingin mengajak Ino!"

Aku tersenyum. Tak ada yang ingin mengajak Ino, apa dia buruk?

"Ino bisa menggunakan kemampuan medisnya." Naruto menyipitkan mata. Dia berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang mantap, tapi menurutku dia gelisah. Bagaimana bisa dia punya banyak energy?

"Apa kau tahu dimana Shikamaru, aku mendapat pesan untuknya dari Tsunade-sama." Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Yeah… dia sedang bersama Choji di kedai ramen ichiraku, aku baru saja dari sana. Oh… aku harus pergi!" aku melambaikan tangan padanya saat dia berlari cepat menuju menara hokage. Pemuda itu punya energy yang terlalu banyak. Aku melesat dan melewati took bunga milik Ino. Aku berani bertaruh dia saat ini sedang sekarat karena baru selesai bekerja. Aku menyeringai. Aku senang hari ini aku libur.

Bau ramen menusuk hidungku. Kedai ramen didepan sana.

Aku melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan menghampiri Choji duduk bagian tengah kedai. Choji telah menghabiskan enam mangkok ramen yang kini telah kosong. Gezz.

"Maaf, Nona. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya pemilik kedai dengan sopan.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menemuui pria ini." Aku menunjuk Shikamaru yang menoleh kearah suaraku.

"Baiklah, bersantailah."

"Hey, apa maumu Sakura?" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Tsunade-sama ingin kau melapor ke kantornya, dia punya misi untukmu." Aku mengerang.

"Wew, menarik, wanita itu akan mempekerjakanku sampai mati." Choji terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, karena kau akan pergi, bolehkah aku memakan ramenmu?" ninja pemalas itu menghela napas berat.

"Jaa… Choji."

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" Aku melihatnya memakan sup yang masih tersisa dan baru saja akan berbalik ketika seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang disukai Naruto berteriak.

"Tunggu, Nona. Ingin membantu kedai kami dengan membeli permen?" Dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil penuh permen lollipop kearahku.

"Tentu." Aku sama sekali tak membeli apapun disini, jadi kupikir tak masalah untuk membelinya. Aku menyerahkan uang padanya dan menyimpan kotak permen itu kedalam kantong ninja milikku.

"Terima kasih, berkunjunglah lagi!" Aku keluar dan menemukan Shikamaru sedang berdiri dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau masih disini?" Aku terkejut.

Dia mengernyit. "Bukankah aku juga akan kesana?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur. Aku ingin berlatih diluar gerbang. Kau tahu? Di arena berlatih pribadiku." Dia mengerang lagi dan aku tertawa kecil.

"Ck, itu tidak adil. Kau yang mendapat masalah di Sun-" Dia tak melanjutkan saat kutatapnya tajam.

"Ma-maksudku tempat itu? Baiklah, aku akan mencarimu jika hokage membutuhkanmu. Sampai jumpa." Dia berjalan menjauh dengan tangan berada dalam saku celana. Shikamaru mengetahui tempat altihan rahasia milikku, terima kasih Ino. Aku terkadang mengajaknya kesana untuk membantunya melatih kemampuan medisnya.

Hutan damai dan tenang saat aku berjalan menjauhi gerbang konoha. Bahkan burung-burung pun terdiam. Aku berjalan menuruni jalan kecil berlumpur yang biasa kulewati. Ini terlalu tenang. Aku merasa cemas. Kenapa? Aku seharusnya tidak merasa gugup, ini jalan yang kukenal. Ketenangan ini membuat suara ketukan sepatuku terdengar keras. Pohon-pohon tinggi menghalangi sinar matahari menerpa tubuhku.

Aku merasa takut untuk beberapa alas an. Aku menggigil. Mungkinkah aku ikut misi itu? Apa aku membuat keputusan yang benar? Aku memindahkan kantungku kesisi kiri dengan sedikit kepayahan.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya aku sampai di arena latihan. Aku menyiapkan beberapa boneka tiruan yang sudah kupasangi kunai serta shuriken diwajahnya, boneka yang menyerupai Orochimaru yang kubuat sendiri ini memiliki wajah yang pecah. Berdiri di tengah-tengah aku menarik napas dalam dan memfokuskan chakraku. Aku selalu menghangatkan chakra milikku sebelum berlatih.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam aku berdiri. Menghantam udara beberapa kali lalu melompat tinggi ke udara dan meraih boneka itu. Udara menerpa wajahku dan aku bisa merasakan adrenalin terpacu dalam urat-urat dalam tubuhku. Ya, ini yang kubutuhkan! Sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari perang dan ketakutanku kehilangan segalanya. Di sudut mataku aku melihat sebuah corak awan merah yang terdapat dalam sebuah kain hitam. Aku tersengal-sengal lalu jatuh ke tanah di tengah-tengah kebingunganku.

"Siapa disana?" teriakku, lalu melempar sebuah kunai. Aku masih berdiri ketakutan dalam heningnya hutan. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungku yang memenuhi telingaku. Awan merah. Akatsuki.

Sebuah kunai terlempar kearahku. Aku melompat, menangkapnya tepat waktu dan menghempaskannya kembali dari arah diamana dia berasal. Seorang pria bertopeng oranye melompat di belakang pohon-pohon dan mendarat dengan mulus beberapa langkah dariku.

"Hm, kau kunoichi yang cepat." Jantungku berdegup cepat.

Pria ini… pria dengan topeng berputar-putar dengan hanya satu lubang mata ini sangat kukenal. Aku terkesiap.

"Aku mengenalmu! Kau Tobi!" Aku pernah menyerangnya sebelumnya, tapi tak bisa mengenainya. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak bisa…

"Kunoichi pintar, kau mengingatku."

Kurang dari satu detik aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarik dan memutar lenganku. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan melawan rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis disini sendirian?" Dia berbisik dengan lembut di telingaku. Aku bisa melihat mata sharingan miliknya berputar. Aku berpindah dan menginjak kakinya tapi dia menghilang dan menyebabkanku tersandung.

"Hoho… kau hamper mengenai Tobi!" Suaranya yang tadinay bernada mengancam berubah menjadi kekanakan.

"Bedebah!" Aku mengumpulkan chakra di kepalan tangan kiriku. Aku akan menyerangnya, dan saat melewatinya aku akan berpindah jauh dari sini. Aku tidak bisa memukulnya sendirian. Tidak ketika dia mempunyai juus menyebalkan itu. Jika Naruto tak bisa melakukannya, maka aku oun tak punya kesempatan.

"Apa gadis manis ingin memukul Tobi?" Dia bertanya dengan intonasi tinggi sambil berlari berputar.

"Ha!" Aku berlari melompat keatas dan mendaratkan tinjuku. Dia merapalkan jurus dengan menggerakkan tangan nya aneh selama dua detik. Aku merasa ketakutan menyelimutiku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Selamat tinggal gadis manis."

Sebuah pusaran muncul diatasku. Oh… apakah ini sharingan? Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat keatas, pandanganku perlahan buram. Kepalaku berputar-putar. Apa yang terjadi? Jurus macam apa yang bedebah itu lakukan? Apa aku akan mati disini? Hal terakhir yang dapat kulihat adalah Tobi yang saat itu mendongak. Aku berteriak sampai tanah dibawahku bergetar.

TBC


	2. Trust

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Dingin. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku merasa seperti berat badanku menjadi satu ton. Apakah aku sedang rebahan? Atau apakah aku sedang mengapung? Aku tidak bisa menceritakan keadaanku saat ini. Tapi… mungkin itu tidak penting. Mungkin aku sudah mati. Mati oleh tangan orang aneh yang menyebalkan itu. Sebuah tangan dingin menekan sesuatu yang basah di dahi lebarku. Seseorang sedang bersamaku!

Aku membuka mata dengan perlahan. Dan mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling. Aku sedang terkapar diatas tanah di sebuah hutan, dan kusadari hari sudah gelap. Aku menggertakkan gigi saat mencoba untuk bangun.

"Tenanglah, kau baru saja terjatuh." Pandanganku telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan dan aku bias melihat wajah seorang pria. Dia sudah tua, mungkin usianya sekitar empat puluhan tahun. Dia berkacamata dan memiliki rambut coklat gelap yang terkulai diatas bahunya.

"Terimakasih, aku baik-baik saja," Ucapku, walaupun kepalaku sakit seperti dipukul dengan palu dan rasa mual menerpaku. Aku merasa ngeri. Dia menahanku, mengabaikan aku yang protes.

"Kau terjatuh dari langit dengan ketinggian 12 kaki. Kau tidak baik-baik kau berlari kearah titan?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Aku terjatuh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan… titan? Apa itu? Sebelum aku sempat berbicara mengeluarkan sebuah koper dan menggeledah isinya.

"Berbahaya berada diluar sini tanpa senjata. Bahkan, sebenarnya kau tidak diijinkan untuk berada disini. Hanya survei korps yang bisa ke luar dinding."

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Tuan. Aku bias pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya mengalami kecelakaan ke-Tobi!" Aku terkesiap.

Segalanya datang membanjiriku, pertarungan, jurus asing, bedebah itu melakukan sesuatu!

"Tobi?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ya, dia adalah anggota Akatsuki. Dia sangat berbahaya. Dia menyerangku, tapi…" Aku melihat ke sekeliling hutan. Dia tak ada simanapun. Dan bahkan sekarang sudah malam.

"Berapa lama aku disini?" Tanyaku dengan buru-buru. Kenapa tidak dia bunuh saja aku. Aku pingsan dan dia memiliki kesempatan yang bagus.

"Empat jam. Kau beruntung karena kau tidak dimakan. Dan jangan mencemaskan Tobi, dia telah pergi. Kau seharusnya mencemaskan tentang para titan." Aku berkedip. Dimakan? Apa yang orang aneh ini katakana?

"Ap-apakah kau seorang kanibal?" Aku menggeliat dibawah sentuhannya. Dia mengatakan hal-hal asing dan tidak kumengerti, titan, dan dimakan…

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku seorang dokter… hahaha. Aku bersumpah aku bukan titan!"

"Titan… apa maksudmu? Apa tidak tahu makhluk macam apayang kau sebut titan itu." Dia memandangku, sebuah focus yang aneh diantara kedua matanya. Apa aku salah bertanya seperti itu?

"Siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya dengan pelan.

"Sakura Haruno." Aku menjawab. Sesuatu terlihat salah disini.

"Hm, Sakura… darimana kau berasal?" Aku menelan ludah. Aku harap dia tidakmenekanku.

"K-Konoha, aku seorang ninja medis." Dia menerawang jauh.

"Jadi, kau tidak berasal dari dinding…" Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat dan aku menggeliat pada situasi yang sangat canggung.

"Hm… aku tidak yakin dimana Konoha, atau anggota Akatsuki. Tapi aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Jadi, kau bisa mencari jalan menuju Dinding. Kau sebaiknya waspada, mereka sangat mencurigai orang luar."

Eh? Aku tidak ingin pergi ke dinding itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah kembali ke Konoha!

"Teman-temanku mungkin saat ini sedang mencariku. Jadi…" Aku berhenti berbicara saat dia menyodorkan sebuah jarum suntik. Didalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna putih kekuningan.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Jadi… terima kasih sudah melihatku, Tuan." Tanpa peringatan dia langsung menyuntikkan jarum itu pada lenganku. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar mbergerak menghindar. Jadi, aku hanya mampu terdiam. Mata hijauku melebar memandang jarum suntik yang telah kosons itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Dia menggeleng saat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku harus melakukannya…"

Aku marah. Aku melompat keatas dan melemparkan jauh jarumm yang menancap di lenganku.

"Cairan macam apa yang ada didalam jarum itu?!" Aku berteriak. Ini salah, dan segalanya benar-benar salah. Aku mencengkram pundaknya dan mengguncangnya. Dia melihatku dengan mata yang bingung.

"Jangan biarkan mereka menang…" Dia menggenggam lenganku yang berada diatas bahunya dengan sayang. aku benar-benar bingung. Siapa pria ini?

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Eren." Dia melepasku dan aku mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Aku bertanya dengan tenang. Jika dia adalah musuh, bisa jadi yang dia berikan adalah racun.

"…aku mengubahmu." Dia bangkit dan membersihkan diri." Disanalah dindingnya. Berhati-hatilah dan tertaplah berada di lapangan terbuka. Kau tidak ingin pergi ke tangga sasaran titan. Mereka tidur saat malam hari. Jadi, bergeraklah cepat sebelum pagi dating."

Dia menyesuaikan kacamatanya dan jarinya menunjuk ke sebuah jalan kecil belukar. "Nona, aku ragu mereka akan membiarkanmu masuk ke desamu tanpa menjulukimu seorang pengkhianat."

Aku berkedip dalam kebingungan.

"Semoga perjalanmu aman, Nona." Dia berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Dia berhenti dan berbalik kearahku.

"Aku Dokter Yeager. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Setelah itu dia pergi.

"Tunggu!" Suaraku menggema di seluruh hutan. Aku berlari kearah dia pergi tapi setelah beberapa saat aku memilih untuk menyerah. Dia sudah pergi. Seolah-olah dia menghilang di udara.

Apakah aku berkhayal? Aku menggosok lenganku yang menyedihkan tempat dimana jarum tadi disuntikkan. Tidak, ini nyata. Orang aneh itu memasukkan sesuatu didalam tubuhku. Aku menggeleng. Aku sakit, dan dia mengatakan dia ingin mengobatiku. Dokter Yeager…

Mungkin ini hanya obat biasa. Aku menertawakan kekonyolanku. Tentu saja! Orang malang yang sedang berkhayal, tapi dia seorang dokter. Jika cairan tadi adalah racun pasti aku sudah akanmerasakan efeknya saat ini juga.

Tersenyum lalu aku berbalik. Dia ninja medis yang baik, bosan, dan mencoba untuk memata-matai diriku. Aku terus berjalan. Aku baru sadar kalau hutan ini jauh lebih luas dari kelihatannya saat aku berjalan di siang hari.

"Malam hari membuatmu ketakutan, Sakura." Ucapku pelan. Mungkin aku mencemaskan Tsunade-sama. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha secepatnya. Aku beruntung ninja medis itu menemukanku. Aku berhenti. Dia tidak memakai _hitai ate_. Angin bertiup dengan tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhenti beberapa saat untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Pohon-pohon berbeda. Aku berjongkok di tanah dan mengambil beberapa daun-daun kering untuk meremasnya dan menempelkan pada hidungku. Ini bukan seperti bau hutan konoha yang kukenal. Aku bangkit berdiri dan berputar-putar. Tidak… aku berada di tempat lain.

"Kuso!" Aku memukul pohon terdekat. Tobi si gila yang menyebalkan itu mengirimku ke tempat lain. Itu kenapa dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sial!

Aku berada di hutan lain yang mungkin berada jauh dari Konoha. Mungkinkah aku berada di dekat kebun teh? Udara disini sedikit lembab… mungkin ini tanah di Desa Hujan bukan kebun teh. Aku tersenyum. dinding… Desa Hujan memiliki dinding raksasa,dan mungkin maksud pria tua tadi Konoha akan berpikir aku seorang pengkhianat jika aku tidak kembali secepatnya. Setelah semua itu, akan terasa mencurigakan jika kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada desa yang berbeda.

"Benar, Naruto emngatakan dia ada misi di Desa Hujan bersama Sai." Aku berteriak senang. Aku selamat!

Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengikuti jalanan kecil ini. Khukhu… keberuntunganku telah kembali! Aku bersiul riang. 'Mereka tidur di malam hari. Jadi, cepatlah.'

Aku mengernyit. Pria tua itu, apa maksudnya? Aku mengeluh. Bahkan sekarang aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar istirahat. Aku mendengus. Pria tua seram itu mencoba untuk menakutiku. Tapi yang dia katakan memang benar, aku harus cepat.s ekarang aku berada di wilayah musuh, dan aku tersesat. Tapi tidak lama, semoga saja. Aku berjalan kira-kira selama satu jam. Pohon-pohon disini terlihat tinggi dan tua. Udara dengan bau tumbuh-tumbuhan terassa sangat kuat. Kupikir-pikir banyak binatang buas di sekitar sini. Dimanapun aku melihat, ada rusa, kelinci atau bahkan srigala. Terlalu banyak kehidupan liar untuk menjadi normal. Aku menghela napas dan menggosok mataku yang mengantuk. Hutan ini mugkin tidak dikunjungi banyak orang. Kakiku tiba-tiba tertarik menuju sebuah lereng lembab. Aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Aku berakhir dengan mengikuti misi bersama Naruto, betapa mengejutkan ketika dia akn muncul dan menemuklanku sedang duduk manis di sebuah kedai ramen di desa hujan.

Desa sudah didepan sana. Aku mengumpulkan chakra di kedua kakiku dan melesat. Angin menerpa wajahku saat aku berlari melewati hutan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pohon-pohon terlihat buram. Heh, aku bergerak lebih cepat, Tsunade-sama akan bangga padaku. Aku berhenti ketika aku dihadapkan pada sebuah area terbuka. Ini ujung hutan. Bahkan dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, aku dapat melihat tempat gelap yang sedikit lebih jauh dari sini. Mungkin sebuah desa. Aku mengamati dengan hati-hati tanah di belakangku. Kenapa… kenapa segalanya sangat kosong? Sesuatu jelas salah. Mati. Semuanya. Tanaman seluas satu mil di depan sana, tanpa tanda jalan, atau yang lainnya. Aku belum pernah ke Desa Hujan, tapi seharusnya tidak sesepi ini.

"Tenang, Sakura. Kau belum berada di desa."

Aku mengumpulkan chakra dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. udara basah yang keras. Di sudut mataku aku bias melihat sesuatu. Sebuah bayangan besar, berbentuk manusia. Sedang terbaring di jalan. Atau apakah ini sebuah gunung? Aku tidak bias mengatakannya. Aku terusberlari. Napasku memburu. Ini jauh dari tempat dimana aku tadi terbaring. Pria tua tadi seharusnya memperingatkanku akan jarak ini. Aku semakin dekat dengan desa.

"Tempat apa ini…" Ini bukan sebuah desa. Jantungku berdebar cepat setelah berlari. Udara dingin membuat rambut merah mudaku berkibar lembut, membelai wajahku seperti gelombang. Ini bukan desa. Aku berjalan dengan pelan-pelan. Langkahku semakin terasa untuk menyerah. Aku melongo dengan pemandangan di belakangku. Ini dinding. Dinding raksasa setinggi lima puluh kaki. Dinding ini melingkar. Mungkin melingkupi sebuah kota didalamnya, atau beberapa desa luas dan besar. Aku semakin dekat dan menggapainya mencoba merasakan teksturnya dengan tanganku yang masih memakai sarung tangan. Aku mencondongkan bahuku. Ini berbau tumbuh-tumbuhan dan besi. Aku berjalan mengelilingi dinding dan menemukan sebuah gerbang besar. Gerbang itu terbuka!

Aku baru saja akan menapaki kayu merah ketika mendengar sebuah suara.' Waspadalah, mereka mencurigai orang luar.'

Dokter itu, apa dia berasal dari dalam dinding ini? Desa macam apa ini? Sepertinya tempat ini tidak aman.

Bagaimana aku tahu aku tidak sedang berada di wilayah musuh? Tsunade-sama tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakan tentang tempat ini. Ini tidak seperti ekbanyakan desa yang pernah kudengar. Bagaimana jika ini adalah beberapa desa rahasia atau dasar? Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Aku memompa chakra di kakaiku dan berlari menuju dinding. Beruntung ini malam hari jadi akan sulit untuk melihat wujudku. Tapi baju merah dan rambut merah mudaku terlalu jelas. Aku harus berhati-hati. Aku melompat sampai mencapai ujung nya dengan permukaan yang datar. Beberapa perlengkapan tampak di sekitar, dan beberapa meriam. Dinding ini dibangun untuk melindungi sesuatu. Mengernyit aku merayap seperti seekor laba-laba kearah lain dan melirik kebawah. Ada banyak rumah dan sebuah jalan besar serta danau luas yang mengalir di depan sana. Tidak terlihat satu orang pun dan ini sangat sepi. Aku menguji dengan beristirahat di permukaan dinding. Sebuah medali tergeletak diatas tanah. Aku masih mengamati dengan hati-hati.

Ini bukan desa kebanyakan yang kuketahui. Tapi aku membutuhkan tempat untuk aku bias menyelinap masuk, aku bias menyewa satu kamar. Yang harus kulakukan adalah melepas hitai ate milikku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk meluncur kebawah ketika sebuah tangan menekan kepalaku dan menjambak rambutku.

"Uh!" Ujung pedang menekan leherku.

"Pergi dan aku akan membunuhmu." Aku bergetar.

"A-aku tidak sedang mencari masalah." Aku berucap lembut, dengan penuh kesakitan. Menyadari bahwa ujung pedang masih menekan kulitku.

"Mungkin saja begitu, tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti." Dia menggoda. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Si bodoh ini ingin membunuhku. Aku melihat kearahnya. Seorang pria berambut pirang, sangat tampan dan mungkin usianya masih di awal tigapuluhan tahun.

"Bagaimana kau bias berada disini?" dia bertanya. Suaranya rendah dan bahkan dipenuhi percaya diri. "Aku memanggil burung dan terbang kesini." Ucapku sarkastik. "Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak sedang mencari masalah. Aku hanya ninja medis yang tersesat."

Dia mengernyit. Mata birunya dingin dan tidak dapat dibaca. Ups, mungkin itu respon yang buruk.

"Ah, seorang pria mengatakan padaku untuk datang kesini! Dokter Yeager!" Matanya melebar dan di amnegeratkan cengkramannya.

"Ah!" Aku merintih kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mengenali wajahmu, darima kau berasal?" Aku menyelipkan tanganku kedalam kantong. pria ini akan merasakan kunai di lehernya jika tidak melepaskanku.

"Konoha. aku tersesat." Aku mencengkram kunai. Dia terus memandangku. aku menyeringai. "Kau mengacaukan ninja yang salah."

Dia menaikkan alis. Matanya berbinar dengan... geli? apa yang orang bodoh ini tertawakan? aku merapalkan jurus dan mundur dan berdiri beberapa langkah dariku.

"Rasakan ini!" Aku melemparkan kunai tapi dia dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

sekarang aku berdiridengan jarak yang bagus jauh darinya, aku mendapat pandangan bagus di tubuhnya. Dia memakai alat asing di sisi pinggulnya yang lain, dan sebuah kawat terhubung untuk mngendalikan pedangnya. Kami-sama dia seksi! aku menggeleng dengan kasar. tidak tidak Sakura! bukan saatnya untuk itu! Aku mendorongnya dan melompat tinggi ke udara untuk mendaratkan tendangan. dia mengayunkan pedangnya tapi aku mencengkramnya di tengah udara dan berputar. dia terkejut. Walaupun aku telah melukai diriku sendiri, setidaknya aku bisa mematahkan pedangnya. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang lain, tapi tidak ada kepercayaan diantara kami.

aku menggapai dengan tanganku yang berdarah dan melempar jauh dari gerbang.

"Apa yang salah? kunoichi ini terlalu kuat untukmu? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi kemampuanmu..." Dia nampak masih terkejut. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Dia menekan tombol diatas gagang pedang yang telah patah lalu pedang itu terjatuh diatas tanah dengan berdenting. sesaat kemudian dia menekan gagang kosong sebuah kotak yang menyerupai sebuah alatdan mendorong pedang lainnya. aku memperhatikannya dengan tertarik.

"Benda apa itu?" JUrus ini sedikit lemah, tapi terlihat aneh. mungkin alat-alat itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Kalau begitu, aku harus menghancurkannya!

"Siapa kau?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut. Matanya keras dan menuduh. aku menjilat bibirku.

"SEorang gadis, bodoh. Kau akan menyesal telah menghadapiku!" Aku memompa banyak chakra dengan warna hijau di kepalan tanganku.

"Shannarooo!" Aku mendorongnya. Matanya melebar dan dua kawat tiba-tiba muncul dari alat itu. "Apa?!"

Dia tiba-tiba berada di sisiku, di tengah udara. Bagaimanapun kawat-kawat itu melindunginya disana. Aku merasakan sebuah pukulan di belakang leherku dan duniaku menggelap.

TBC

Levi baru akan muncul di chap 3 nanti yak ^^

Review?


	3. Swear

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Aku terbangun dalam sebuah ruang gelap dan diikat diatas ranjang. Kedua tanganku dirantai. Aku hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit dalam diam.

"H-hey... kau sudah bangun?" Aku hampir melompat saat mendengar sebuah suara. Membuat kesalahan dengan menolehkan kepala terlalu cepat.

"Ow! Siapa disana?" Aku bisa melihat sebuah sosok disudut lain ruangan.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu." Seorang pemuda langsing sedikit maju jadi aku bisa mendapat penglihatan yang lebih baik. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap dan mata hijau yang besar itu duduk didekat ranjang, hanya saja dia tidak dirantai.

"Tidak masalah. Dimana kita?" Aku bertanya. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan tidak pasti.

"Bawah tanah, kupikir." Dia berpindah disebelah ranjang. "Jadi, untuk apa kau disini?"

Aku menutup mata. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas tentang pertarungan dengan seorang pria blonde. Lalu... tidak ada. Aku mungkin dipukul dan diseret kesini.

"Orang-orang mengatakan kau diserang Komandan Erwin." Aku mulai terpancing emosi. "Jadi itu namanya, tahan dulu. Dia orang yang menyerangku lebih dulu. Aku hanya membela diriku sendiri saat itu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau bukan orang yang berasal dari dalam dinding. Kalau kau orang luar kau bisa saja akan ditahan disini atau bahkan mungkin akan dibunuh." Dia berkata pelan. Aku gemetar.

"Tapi aku tersesat. Dan untuk apa kau disini?" Dia menggelengkan kepala putus asa.

"Mereka mengatakan aku berubah menjadi titan. Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun." Dia memandang tangannya beberapa saat. Titan... mengingatkanku pada seorang pria tua. Tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Titan itu... apa?" Aku bertanya selama beberapa detik. Mata pemuda itu melebar. "Kau tidak tahu titan?" Aku memejamkan mata."Tidak. Ditempat asalku aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Memangnya apa itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tau pasti. Kami hanya mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang mereka. Tapi mereka raksasa yang tidak muncul dimanapun. Lebih dari setengah populasinya di dunia dimusnahkan." Aku melihatnya sepintas. Dia tidak bisa serius. Raksasa? Oh ayolah yang benar saja.

"Jika kau belum pernah mendengarnya. Dari pelosok daerah mana kau berasal?" Dia bertanya curiga. Aku mendelik. "Konoha. Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang populasinya didunia yang telah dimusnahkan. Desaku terlalu sibuk dan kami belum pernah menjumpai titan."

Dia berkedip dalam kebingungan. "Tapi kau berasal dari luar dinding 'kan? Kau yang terakhir dilihat disana." Aku memutar ulang ingatanku pada kejadian pada malam saat aku kesini. Gunung. Apa itu salah satu dari titan? Hutan merayap dengan banyak kehidupan liar.

"Oh tidak... sebenarnya aku ada dimana?" Aku berkata pelan.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang kukenal disini, dan hanya ada satu penjelasan. Aku tidak berada didesa lain. Ini jauh dari Konoha. Aku ada didunia lain! Tobi pasti menggunakan jurus yang mengirimku ke dunia lain. Tobi bisa memindahkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya ke dimensi lain dan itu kenapa serangan kami melewatinya.

"Kau di Dinding Sina. Jadi kau ditendang dari desamu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Konoha. Kupikir kita orang terakhir yang tersisa."

"Tidak... maksudku aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak termasuk disini, ini dunia lain. Aku perlu mencari jalan untuk kembali." Aku berkata sedikit panik. Aku tidak menduga berada disini.

"Kedesamu? Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kita orang terakhir yang hidup dibalik dinding-dinding ini. Desamu mungkin telah duhancurkan oleh para titan dan kau berhasil lolos."

Dia memberikan tatapan sedih, "Maaf."

Tidak. Dia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya mengerti tanpa terdengar gila. Tapi dunia ini memang benar-benar gila. Ini seperti film horror. Seorang gadis yang jatuh dari langit menuju dunia lain tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan para kanibal raksasa. Aku baru saja akan menjelaskan ketika pintu terbuka dari luar. Suara langkah kaki memenuhi aula. Aku menegakkan leherku untuk melihat, tapi hanya berusaha untuk memandang kepala tiga orang itu. Aku bertanya pada pemuda itu untuk mendapat petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia terlihat tidak mengetahui apapun sama sepertiku. Gestur tubuhnya menegang berantisipasi.

"Jadi kau sudah sadar. Tidakkah saat ini kau ingin bertanya letak kamar mandi?" Suara wanita terdengar. Aku menggeliat.

"Oh kelihatannya gadis ini juga sudah bangun." Dia tertawa.

"Berapa lama aku akan ditahan disini?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Tidak lama. Aku datang untuk mengumpulkan kalian untuk beberapa jam. Jangan khawatir." Suara wanita itu terdengar sangat positif dan senang. Hampir melewatiku.

"Jangan membuatnya berharap lebih. Aku ingin bicara pada gadis itu." Sebuah suara pria yang sangat halus menimpali si wanita.

"Eh? Aku juga ingin bertanya padanya, Levi.

"kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan. Hey, kau siapa namamu?" Dia berkata padaku. Aku berputar pada pemuda itu yang melihatku sepintas. "Uh, aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Hening...

"Apa kau tahu alasanmu berada disini?" Pria itu, Levi bertanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja aku tahu tapi aku pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau menyerang komandan pasukan penyelidik menyusup dinding sina." Suaranya sangat monoton.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tersesat dan tiba disini. Seorang pria mengatakan tentang tempat ini. Jadi aku kesini dan seorang pria lain menyerangku." Aku berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri, tapi perlahan aku menyadari situasi saat ini buruk sekali. Ini masalah hidup dan mati. Ini masalh serius. Aku adalah musuh bagi orang-orang disini.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, darimana kau berasal?"

Pemuda disampingku menjawab."Tinggalkan dia sendiri. Dia mengatakan berasal dari Konoha, desanya diserang para titan dan dia melarikan diri."

Aku memandangi pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Hey! Kami tidak bertanya padamu Jaeger!" Respon sebuah suara yang berbeda. Aku terkejut, Jaeger... pria tua dihutan kayu. Dokter Jaeger, apa mereka memiliki hubungan? "

Dia kehilangan rumahnya karena titan!" Pemuda itu berteriak marah. "Memangnya kalian semua peduli tentang menjaga kami yang dikunci disini." Dia menggeleng pasrah.

"Tch, benarkah?" Tanya Levi dingin.

Pemuda Jaeger itu menoleh kesamping mengisyaratkan agar aku setuju.

"Ya. Aku hanya SURVIVOR." Suaraku terdengar sedih. Bukan karena ini benar, tapi karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua terjadi padaku. Hidupku berubah dalam sehari.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melihatmu di istana, takdirmu akan ditentukan oleh hukum, pun denganmu." Pemuda itu gemetar tapi mengernyit.

"Kau mengatakan kau ingin berada di pasukan pengintai, itu akan ditentukan di istana. Apakah kau musuh atau sekutu bagi manusia. Aku akan melihatnya bahwa kau masuk."

Pria itu pergi. Wanita di depan kami bersiul. "Jangan cemas, Eren. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Eren. Kata-kata pria itu terngiang di telingaku. 'Kau mengingatkanku pada Eren.' Ini anaknya. Aku mendengar dasar sepatunya menghantam lantai.

"Tunggu!" Dia berhenti.

"Hm... ada apa?" Aku menelan ludah.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku di istana nanti?" Dia menghela napas. "Aku tidak yakin, karena Erwin yang memutuskan. Dia adalah orang yang kau serang. Jadi dia punya hak apakah kami membunuhmu atau tidak."

Dia pergi setelah mengatakannya. Aku menunggu sampai pintu tertutup untuk mulai berbicara. "Terimakasih. Kau berdiri untukku." Ucapku. Eren mendengus.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana jika yang kukatakan benar. Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang buruk seperti diriku." Aku memberinya senyum kebohongan.

"Separuhnya benar. Jadi namamu Eren?" Dia mengangguk. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan padanya tentang pria tua di hutan itu. Aku memiliki firasat akan terjadi drama jika aku mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya berharap tentang hal-hal bekerja baik dan bisa mendukung kita." Dia merosot diranjangnya.

"Kau sungguh berani melawan Erwin, kau tahu." Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Dia pasti orang penting. Tapi aku tidak harus mengetahuinya. Tenang saja. Lagipula masalahmu lebih besar dariku 'kan?"

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku berubah membunuh para titan, kutebak aku akan mendapatkan detailnya di istana."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya penasaran. "Kau berubah menjadi titan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Itu yang telah kukatakan, aku membunuh para titan lain yang muncul di Dinding Rose dan..." airmata meluncur dipipinya. "Semua orang dimangsa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Bahunya bergetar dan aku mengkhawatirkannya. Pemuda malang. Ini seperti melihat diriku saat remaja, menangis menjadi orang yang tak berguna setelah Sasuke dan Naruto. Selalu dilindungi, selalu menjadi orang lemah.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun setelah itu?" Aku bertanya empati.

"Tidak."

Aku menghela napas. "Jangan khawatir, Eren. Semuanya akan lebih baik..." Mataku terasa berat, sebelum aku sempat mengetahuinya, Eren telah terisak dibawah saat aku jatuh tertidur.

Bang!

Suara keras membawaku dalam kesadaran. Tubuhku yang menyedihkan diikat dibawah. Aku merasakan tangan-tangan membebaskan ikatanku dan dan aku mengaduh sakit.

"Tenanglah, ini waktunya untuk pemeriksaanmu." Seorang perempuan berambut coklat diikat ponytail dan berkacamata berkata menenangkan.

"Aku Hanji." Dia membantuku berdiri dan memimpinku keluar sel.

Eren berdiri setelah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata almond. Dia sangat cantik sebagai seorang laki-laki. "Cepatlah, mereka sedang menunggu." Katanya dengan nada malas. Dia tidak senang oleh fakta bahwa dia harus menjemput kami dan aku seketika mengingat suaranya sebagai Levi.

Eren dan aku diantar melampaui sebuah pintu dan tiba-tiba kami diterangi sebuah cahaya. Seseorang muncul dibelakang kami dan memerintah kami untuk meletakkan tangan dibelakang punggung.

"Maju." Perintah Levi ketika kami bimbang.

Kami diborgol dan duduk dibelakang sebuah tiang putih panjang di tengah ruangan dimana kami dirantai. Aku melihat sekitar. Ada bermacam-macam orang duduk di sekeliling kami dan seorang pria tua berjenggot di depan sebuah meja besar yang tinggi. Beberapa orang dari sisi kiri Eren memakai seragam coklat sama seperti Levi dan Hanji. Aku menggigit bibir dengan gugup dan seketika bergetar ketakutan saat aku melihat pria pirang yang pernah kuserang sedang berdiri jauh di sudut ruangan. Bola mata birunya mengeborku dan aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku berbalik pada Eren yang berada di sampingku. Dia sedang melihat dua orang dengan mata terkejut. Perempuan dengan rambut hitam gelap , serta seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Sepertinya teman-temannya.

"Eren Jaeger, Sakura Haruno. Kalian berdiri dibalik Istana Suci Sina, akankah kalian bersumpah untuk menceritakan kebenaran dan hanya kebenaran."

Kami berdua mendadak gugup dan melirik orang-orang di sekitar yang saling berbisik diantara diri mereka.

"Ya." Suara Eren meluncur goyah dan tak pasti.

"Y-ya!" Kami-sama, suaraku bahkan keluar lebih buruk!

"Eren, kejahatan dengan melawan kemanusiaan adalah hal yang besar. Menjadi bagian dari para titan dan muncul di muka di dinding rose. Letak kesetiaanmulah yang sekarang dipertanyakan." Eren berpindah sehingga lutut kami bersentuhan. Sebuah tindakan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"Armin Arlert, akankah kau berdiri sebagai saksi di dinding rose atas nama Eren?" Pria berjenggot bertanya dengan suara membahana.

"Y-ya. Aku disana saat Eren mengoyak leher titan. Tapi dia tidak tertarik untuk memangsa manusia, dia menyerang dan membunuh titan-titan terdekat, sampai mereka memakannya." Eren melihat sekilas kearah pemuda itu terkejut.

"Itu keterlaluan! Titan menyerang titan?! Jangan katakan kau mempercayai kebohongan besar itu!" Pria di sebelah kananku berteriak dramatis.

"Tenang! Terimakasih Armin." Pemuda itu a.k.a. Armin menunduk.

"Mikasa Ackerman, benar bahwa sementara Eren dalam keadaan menjadi titan, dia menyerangmu." Perempuan berambut hitam berbalik dengan tajam kearah wanita di sampingnya dengan berkilat mengancam. Setelah mereka bertukar kata Mikasa menuju hakim.

"Ya, Eren menyerangku. Tapi ini hanya luka kecil. Armin mendapatkannya dan Eren berhasil menggerakkan batu besar untuk memblokir pintu masuk ke dinding rose. Dia menyelamatkan kami!" Eren terkejut.

"Mikasa..." Bisiknya. Aku merasa seperti sedang menonton drama opera sabun.

"Tidak! Ini jelas gadis ini merasa diselimuti kedekatannya pada titan! Mikasa Ackerman, kau kehilangan keluargamu dan Jaeger mengangkatmu, benar 'kan? Ini hanya sudah kodratnya dia ingin mencoba untuk membelanya!" Chaos menginterupsi. Mikasa menatap tajam orang yang mengaibkan kata-kata padanya. sungguh ini benar-benar drama opera sabun. Dan aku -sedikit- beruntung menjadi penontonnya disini.

"Cukup! Ini perkara yang sangat unik, Eren memilikikemampuan titan dan kelihatannya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka."

"Sudahlah. Bunuh saja dia." Aku mengernyit sama seperti pria yang melontarkan kata-kata yang Mikasa lemparkan pada Eren.

"Eren Jaeger, katakan pada kami sekarang juga. Apakah kau manusia atau titan?" Eren sulit bernapas, matanya liar dan melebar.

"Eren." Aku berbisik.

"Manusia!" Teriaknya. Keheningan menyebar di ruangan sampai perdebatan kembali dimulai.

"Bunuh dia, dia tidak bisa dipercaya. Hanya Tuhan yang punya kekuatan untuk menjaga kita dari para titan!" Pria menyebalkan itu lagi. Biar kutebak... dia adalah pendeta. Aku berbalik pada Erwin ditengah-tengah suara-suara ledakan kegilaan. Dia tidak pernah mengalihkan matanya dari kehadiranku. Apakah dia... diam-diam telah memikirkan tentang apa seharusnya aku hidup atau tidak?

"Aku memvonis Eren Jaeger untuk mati."

Pikiranku lenyap secepat aku mendengar frasa itu. Pria berseragam di samping yang mengatakannya. Beberapa orang lainnya menyetujui satu demi satu. Oh tidak... wajah Eren memucat, termasuk Mikasa dan Armin. Hentikan ini... aku memejamkan mata.

Tolong... hentikan!

"Tidak! Apa yang kau takutkan?! Kita selalu kehilangan titan dan aku bisa menjadi penyelamat! Aku bisa membantu merebut kembali dinding maria! Aku bisa melindungi kalian dari mereka! Berhentilah menjadi pengecut! Berhenti bersembunyi dibalik dinding-dinding ini seperti cacing menyedihkan! Berhenti untuk takut dan mempertaruhkan semua yang kalian miliki untukku!"

Ruangan senyap. Aku terkejut dengan Eren yang meledak-ledak. Dia terengah-engah sekarang. Bahkan ketika sebuah kaki terhubung di wajahnya, dia berusaha untuk berpengangan bahwa kekuatan akan ada didalam matanya. Levi berdiri diatas kami, menekan kebawah kakinya pada wajah Eren.

"Idiot, berteriak saat bukan pada kesempatanmu untuk berbicara. Kau perlu diatur seperti seekor anjing." Dia menendang wajah Eren dengan sedikit kencang. Aku menatapnya horror, dan merasakan tubuh ramping Eren menekanku.

"Hentikan!" Aku berteriak.

Mikasa ditahan oleh Armin saat dia mencoba untuk melompat kesini. Eren menggertakkan gigi.

"Hey, Levi! Berhenti memukulnya. D-dia akan marah dan berubah menjadi titan." Pendeta berkata dengan gugup. Levi merengut. Menggenggam rambut Eren, dia menariknya keatas dan menekan tangannya di wajah Eren yang berdarah. "Dia? Jika dia melakukannya aku akan membunuhnya, ini akan sangat mudah, dia tidak istimewa."

Pendeta menggerutu marah. "Kau polisi dan para pengikut suci lemah. Kekuasaan lemah, kau tidak bisa menjaga anjing ini untuk diperiksa. Hanya kesatuan penyedilikan yang bisa memegangnya."

Hakim mengangguk. "Sudah diputuskan, aku akan meninggalkan Eren Jaeger dalam pengawasanmu. Aku percaya kau akan membuatnya berguna untuk kemanusiaan."

Levi menjatuhkan Eren dan menendangnya kesamping tapi aku menahannya dengan tubuhku. Pukulannya menyakitkan dan aku melengking. Dia akan membayarnya... aku menatapnya tajam. Levi bahkan tidak mundur, ekspresi bosannya itu seperti Sasuke.

"Ah, benar, Sakura Haruno. Perkaramu baru saja akan didiskusikan." Dia menggenggam rambutku dan mengangkatku. Aku benar-benar Ingin melemparkannya pada para titan kalau aku telah bebas dan bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Sungguh!

"Kau menyusup dinding sina dan mencoba membunuh Erwin, benar?" Napasnya mencumbu wajahku tapi aku terus memelotorinya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti alat pelubang kertas yang sempurna sekarang.

"Levi." Suara Erwin menggema di seberang ruangan. Levi menjatuhkanku dan berdiri di samping. Demi apapun dia makhluk laknat yang harus kukuliti!

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" hakim bertanya pada Erwin.

"Saya bersaksi atas nama Sakura. Dia bukan orang asli yang berasal dari dalam dinding. Aku menemukannya diatas dinding sina dan aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan informasi darinya, aku terlalu kejam, dia tidak punya pilihan selain membela diri dan melawanku." Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak percaya. Erwin... membuatku terlihat seperti seorang korban.

"Dia kehilangan rumahnya karena titan! Dia datang kesini untuk mencari perlindungan!" Eren berteriak diantara kesakitan.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa..." Dan mulailah pendeta itu, tapi bergetar ketakutan saat tatapan tajam dari Levi ditujukan padanya.

"Sebuah desa di luar dinding, aku tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu..." hakim bermonolog. Inilah. Aku harus berbohong.

"Keluargaku dibunuh! Aku kabur dan aku hanyalah seorang SURVIVOR. Aku datang kesini untuk mencari bantuan!" Aku hampir terisak. Bagus Kami-sama. Ino pasti akan bangga padaku.

"Dia orang luar! Bagaimana kita tahu dia bukan titan yang menjijikkan?" Seseorang berteriak. Suara yang dipenuhi kemarahan lebih. Aku dipanggil dengan bermacam-macam sebutan. Mata-mata, titan, pembunuh. Bahkan aku mendengar seseorang berteriak bahwa aku menyerang Erwin atas perintah seseorang untuk melakukannya. Dan kini akulah yang sedang menjadi salah satu pemain drama opera sabun! Konyol !

Levi menekan kakinya diatas kepalaku. "Jika benar, aku akan membunuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Dia juga akan diatur seperti seekor anjing."

Alisku berkedut. Hakim terbatuk. "Sangat bagus, Erwin kau tidak ingin mendakwanya?"

Aku melihat pria blonde dengan memohon. Dia memandangku tapi tanpa emosi. Dia tidak bisa dibaca.

"Tidak. Kesatuan penyelidikan akan mengambilnya. Dia akan berada dibawah pengawasan Levi."

Aku menjerit dalam hati. Aku akan dibimbing oleh si brengsek yang menginjak kepalaku ini?! Aku ingin berteriak pada mereka untuk membunuhku saja. Eren menyelipkan tangannya dengan milikku. Matanya mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jika dia seorang mata-mata, aku akan memegangnya. Sampah selemah mereka berdua adalah ancaman." Ucap Levi, memandang Erwin. Sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka.

"Perkara dihentikan..."

Eren dan aku dibebaskan dan dipimpin Hanji untuk keluar di pintu bawah. Walaupun aku diperlakukan secara kasar, istana mengakhiri dengan mendukungku setelah semuanya. Erwin dipukuli. aku membuat catatan mental untuk mengobatinya saat kami sendiri lagi. Melihat kebelakang ke ruangan yang penuh oleh orang-orang. Aku menangkap sekilas Levi dan Erwin sedang berbicara. Levi mengerutkan dahi sementara Erwin melamun, mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu tapi berakhir ketika Erwin terlihat sangat lelah. Dia memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi. Aku melihat kebawah kearah kakiku. Hanji mengantarkan kami di ruang yang berbeda jauh dari sel. Hasil perkaraku direncanakan. Aku akan dijatuhi hukuman mati dan Erwin dan Levi mengetahuinya. Erwin sudah merencanakannya. Jadi kenapa dia berubah pikiran? Aku benar-benar beruntung saat persidangan tadi, tapi hanya karena pria pirang itu. Bahkan setelah aku aku disergapnya diatas dinding malam itu dia memilih untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku menutup rapat mataku saat kami bertiga meninggalkan sel asrama. Tidak masalah kenapa. Aku masih hidup.

TBC

Thanks for all readers, especially

Rizka scorpiogirl, hani yuya, nakamura1miu, kyuaiioe, Sakura Leonhardt, AkinaJung, sukez no uchiha, Kaelin The Black Swan, khr. , who gave me reviews, favorite, and follow this story :3

Dan maaf bagi beberapa reader –yang mungkin di fandom naruto- yang kebetulan membaca ff ini- yang masih menunggu beberapa ff yang masih ongoing. Selepas pengumuman nilai mental langsung down pas tau IP semester ini bener-bener… ah sudahlah terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat L ada yang senasib? Hoho forget it.

See you on next chapter A.A

Mind to review?


	4. Epiphany

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Saat aku dan Eren mengikuti Hanji memasuki kamar yang kekurangan jendela, sikapnya berubah. Secepat pintu tertutup di belakang kami. Dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan membelakangi kami berdua. Aku dan Eren sepintas bertukar tanya.

"Um Hanji?" Aku berbicara.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Aku mulai mengira dia akan jatuh dan menangis. Dia tidak melakukannya. Sementara itu, dia berputar dan mencengkram bahuku. Matanya liar dan dia menyelidiki kepalaku seolah-olah akan ada alien yang telah lama tinggal disana muncul tiba-tiba.

"Hanji?" Tanyaku lagi, sangat bingung.

"Aku sudah ingin bertanya padamu tentang hal ini sejak Levi membawamu kesini, rambutmu... apa ini alami?!" Dia berteriak sambil memegang rambut ikal milikku diantara jarinya.

Aku tak berekspresi apapun. Apa masalah wanita ini?

"Ya, aku terlahir seperti ini."

Dia terkesiap. "Tidak mungkin, ini benar-benar... keren."

Sementara dia sibuk terkesima dengan warna rambutku, Eren berjalan didepan ruangan dan melihat sepintas dua ranjang di tiap sudut.

"Apa ini tempat dimana kami akan dijaga?" Tanyanya. Hanji melihat kearahnya.

"Yeah, mulai sekarang kau dan Sakura akan tidur di bawah tanah sebagai bagian dari persetujuan istana. Mereka masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai kalian. Dan kalian mungkin akan mendapatkan hal yang buruk jika kau berubah menjadi titan diatas tanah." Dia berjalan ke sisi kiri.

"Barang-barangmu ada diatas kasur, Eren. Disana kau akan tidur." Dia berbalik kearahku. "Hasil penggeledahan kantongmu benar-benar tak terduga. Jadi barang-barangmu ada di gedung kesatuan penyelidikan untuk pemeriksaan. Kau bisa mendapatkannya nanti."

Aku langsung melihat tubuhku. Kantong ninja dan hitai ate milikku tidak ada. Aku ditangkap dengan keadaan yang bahkan aku belum sadar barang-barangku hilang. Aku bersungut. "Baiklah." Bisikku.

"Jangan terlihat murung, Sakura! tempat tidurmu di sebelah sana." Dia menunjuk ranjang lain. Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku melihat teman-temanku?" Eren bertanya pada Hanji.

"Tidak sekarang. Kau di dalam kesatuan penyelidikan, teman-temanmu akan bergabung didalamnya jika kau tidak ingin berpisah." Eren mengangguk kecewa.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah mengetahui kamar kalian, ikuti aku." Dia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Gezz, tidakkah dia akan bertanya jika aku merasa nyaman berbagi kamar dengan seorang laki-laki, pikirku saat kami mengikuti menyesuaikan langkahnya.  
>Langit bersinar terang saat kami keluar. Dibandingkan dengan bawah tanah yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu, dunia luar dengan menyebalkannya membuat mataku menyipit. Disini sangat indah. Bangunan-bangunan disini bergaya unik tidak seperti di Konoha.<p>

"Hei! Lihat ini titan shifter dan gadis berambut eksotis!" Hanji berteriak. Empat orang berjalan mendekati kami dan berkerumun disekitarku. Tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis melihatku kagum.

"Jadi ini gadis yang telah mematahkan pedang Erwin dengan tangannya." Seorang gadis berkata. Dia memiliki rambut coklat agak jingga dan mata coklat yang besar. Dia cantik.

"Dia benar-benar kecil. Aku ragu dia hanya gadis biasa." Kali ini seorang laki-laki berbicara.

"Aku Petra, ini Mike." Dia menunjuk si pria pirang. Mike mendekat padaku dan menunduk. Menekan hidungnya dileherku. Dia mendengus.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berteriak. Dia menegang tapi meneruskan untuk mendengus kemudian mundur dan tersenyum.

"Eh?" Aku merona.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Dia memiliki kebiasaan mencium bau tiap orang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka." Lalu Mike mengangguk dan tersenyum setelah itu, tidak ada arti yang jelas. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut abu-abu muncul dan berkata di belakang Petra. Aku menatapnya dalam kebisuan.

"Oh... baiklah." Aku bergumam. Mike berpindah untuk mendengus Eren. Orang yang aneh, menurutku.

"Aku Oluo Bossard. Aku adalah orang yang paling banyak membunuh titan dalam regu." Dia menggoyangkan tanganku dan memberi pernyataan arogan.

"Aku Eld Jinn, senang bertemu denganmu." Pria lain dengan rambut pirang memperkenalkan diri dengan hati-hati.

"Aku Gunther Shultz." Seorang pria berambut hitam menyatakan dengan agak membungkuk. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus membungkuk atau tidak, jadi aku hanya memberinya sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Jadi, desamu diserang titan?" Oluo bertanya, mencoba untuk terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa jawabanku.

"Ya, dan aku menemukan tempat ini." Ucapku hati-hati. Aku harus berpikir sebelum bicara. Jika aku berbicara terlalu banyak maka aku akan membuat mereka mengolok-olok dengan ceritaku.

"Hm, ya aku mengerti. Aku turut bersedih. Aku yakin bekerja dibawah kepemimpinan Levi akan membuatmu berharap dimakan- ah!" Dia berjongkok kesakitan saat Petra menyikutnya.

"Diamlah. Levi tidak sekeras itu. Bekerja dengannya adalah sebuah kehormatan!" Dia menerawang. Dia menghimpit pria itu. Sekarang jadi jelas, tapi aku tidak akan bertanya dengan terus terang mengapa orang-orang merasa tertarik dengan Klon Sasuke. Ususku mengepal. Aku masih menyukainya, tidak masalah seberapa banyak aku benci untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan setelah dia meninggalkan Konoha. Pikiranku tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan hal-hal tentangnya.

"Sakura." Suara Hanji mengembalikan pikiranku. "Cepatlah." Aku memperhatikannya, dia bersama Eren yang sedang menungguku di kedai di sisi yang jauh dari gedung.

"Baiklah." Teriakku. Berbalik kearah kerumunan, aku membungkuk manis.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapku tersenyum. Aku berbalik menuju Hanji dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Karena kedatanganmu tak terduga, Sakura. Erwin masih mendiskusikan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jadi untuk sementara waktu kau hanya perlu melakukan perintah Levi. Kau juga Eren. Kau mungkin akan berada di kesatuan penyelidikan sekarang, tapi kau masih dibawah kendali Levi." Dia tersenyum dan mundur beberapa langkah. Bagus. Aku akan menjadi budak Klon Sasuke sampai mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan padaku. Aku merasakan mulas pada perutku. Aku tidak ingin berada disini. Ini bukan tempatku. Aku merindukan Konoha. Jendela diatas kami terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan kami semua berbalik menuju seorang pria yang melongokan kepalanya keluar. Melupakan pria pendengus, Levi juga sama anehnya. Dia memakai pakaian kebersihan diatas kepalanya dan kain lainnya untuk menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua, masuk. Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian." Dia bergumam dibalik kain putih yang menekan giginya. Bahkan walaupun terlihat seperti itu dia tetap terlihat keren dengan ekspresi monotonnya.

Aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Hanji menampar punggung kami berdua.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" Dia kembali menuju grup aneh tadi. Aku dan Eren menelan ludah dan membuat jalan kami masuk kedalam gedung.

"Menyedihkan, kau kotor." Dia berucap padaku. Aku mengernyit heran. Sungguh. Aku kotor. Mereka mengunciku di sel kotor selama... selamanya!

"Bersihkan tubuhmu setelah selesai." Dia berkata sambil menepuk tangannya pada apron. Ya benar APRON!

Dia memberikan Eren sebuah sapu dan ember serta sebuah spons padaku.

"Eren kau ke halaman depan dan sapu daun-daun di jalanan. Sakura, kau mengepel lantai disini."

Eren menggumamkan ok dan berbalik padaku.

"Kurasa aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi nanti." Ucapnya, apa kita sekarang berteman? Ayolah! Aku berpikir dengan sedih. Aku tidak ingin berada disini hanya dengan Klon Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mulai kapanpun." Ucap Levi dengan nada bosan. Aku memberinya sorot mata dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku." Aku berbisik dengan geram. "Kau terlalu jauh." Aku berkedip polos. Seperti dia tidak dapat mempercayai aku akan memberi tuduhan pada seorang malaikat sepertinya dengan pukulan omong kosong macam itu.  
>"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, kau tidak bisa mencapai segalanya tanpa pengorbanan, ingat itu." Dia berjalan melewati sebuah meja kayu dan membersihkannya. Lidahku kelu. Aku tidak menyukai si brengsek ini sedikit pun. Aku bisa membunuhnya disini dan sekarang juga, hanya perlu menendangnya dan melemparkannya terbang keluar dari dinding. Tapi aku tidak bisa walaupun begitu. Aku masih bingung dengan situasiku. Aku masih mengawali dengan menangkap fakta bahwa aku ditarik kedalam dunia lain. Aku tidak bisa untuk bermusuhan. Sampai aku menemukan jalan kembali aku merendah dan melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Ini dunia dengan perarturan yang asing dan berbahaya.<br>Aku menekuk lutut dan mengambil spons. Menariknya dan menekan diatas lantai dengan mengacak-acak bagaimana aku membenci tiap menit saat ini. Aku bukan seorang pelayan. Aku seorang ninja medis. Aku ingin meringkuk menjadi bola dan menangis di sudut ruangan. Aku mengepel dengan kasar di tiap menit yang terlewati. Levi telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, jadi dia duduk diatas sebuah kursi yang jauh dariku dan tetap diam sepenuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan matanya mengebor punggungku. Si bodoh itu mungkin sedang duduk riang dan berpikir betapa lambatnya aku. Lututku mulai sakit karena bertarung melawan lantai. Aku berdiri dan merentangkan tubuh. Sepatuku terlalu rendah untuk menawari sebuah perlindungan. Aku masih merasa sedang dipandangi oleh laki-laki itu. Muak aku berbalik dan menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku cepat.

Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Apa rambutmu alami?"

Aku mengeluh. Aku ingin melalui ini sampai aku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Apa disini tidak ada orang lain dengan rambut merah muda?" Aku bertanya lalu mengambil sebuah kursi diseberangnya. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku tapi aku benar-benar butuh beristirahat.

"Tidak." Dia berkata agak berterus terang.

Aku cemberut. "Ini alami." Ucapku, perutku menggeram. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini perutku malah berbunyi?! Rasanya aku ingin menguburkan kepalaku didalam tanah seperti burung onta. Memalukan!  
>"Kenapa tidak cepat kau selesaikan tugasmu jadi kau bisa makan."<br>"Aku ingin istirahat." Aku menjawab berterus terang. Tatapannya setajam pisau belati. Aku menelan ludah.  
>"Baiklah." Ucapku. Seorang pria sejati akan membersihkannya untukku dan mengajakku makan. Aku berpikir dengan murung. Oh yeah, orang ini bukan seseorang yang bisa disebut pria sejati. Aku punya kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk membuat senyum terpaksa. Aku mengepel frustasi. Aku belum memakan apapun sejak berada disini. Aku harap aku akan ditawari semangkuk ramen saat aku mencari Shikamaru setelah semuanya. Aku terkesiap. Shikamaru! Dia tahu aku akan berlatih diluar gerbang Konoha. Dia pasti akan melaporkan bahwa aku hilang dan mengatakan pada Tsunade-sama dimana aku.<p>

"Oh tidak..." Aku merengek. Tak ada harapan. Hidupku ada ditangan si pemalaa itu.

"Ada masalah." Suara Levi membawaku pada realita.

"Tidak." Aku bergumam. Dia orang paling membosankan sepenuhnya di bumi ini. Tch, dasar Klon Sasuke... aku mengepel dengan diam.

Aku mengepel lantai saat akhirnya aku telah menyelesaikannya. Tanganku basah dan dingin. Seharusnya aku memakai sarung tanganku. Levi mengantarkanku keluar setelah mengambil pakaian tololnya dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Si Gila Bersih ini akan mempekerjakanku sampai mati.

Eren sedang menungguku diluar dan menghampiri kami.

"Aku sudah selesai, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Dia bertanya pada Levi.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku terjebak dengan kalian berdua, kupikir kalian lapar. Makan siang akan siap di ruang utama, ikuti aku." Perintah Levi. Kami mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya pada Eren. Dia terlihat sangat cemas.

"Huh, aku hanya sangat ingin melihat teman-temanku."

Aku berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Mikasa dan Arlin?"

"Armin, aku tidak merasa baik berpisah dari mereka."  
>"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, aku juga ingin melihat teman-temanki." Aku berbisik.<p>

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kau miliki sampai kau kehilangannya.  
>"Lukamu sembuh cepat sekali." Aku berkomentar. Wajahnya bersih dan tanpa memar.<br>"Yeah, tanganku juga sudah kembali." Dia menatap lekat lengan kirinya. Kembali?  
>"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya ingin tahu.<br>"Salah satu titan menggigitku, tapi lenganku sudah kembali. Mungkin ini salah satu kemampuan menjadi titan." Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menekannya lebih jauh. Levi membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Kami mengikuti. Bau makanan menusuk hidungku dan mulutku disiram. Ruangan ini hangat dan nyaman terpisah dari luar. Duduk disini dan menyantap makanan buatan tempat ini hampir seperti berada di rumah. Kelompok yang sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui beberapa saat yang lalu juga terlihat disini. Menjaga jarak dari Mike, Hanji duduk diseberang diujung meja.  
>"Eren, Sakura. Senang berjumpa kalian lagi!" Hanji berseru. Levi mengambil kursi diseberang Petra dan Oluo. Aku dan Eren mengambil tempat di sampingnya, Levi di sebelah kiriku dan Eren ada di sisi kananku.<br>"Mari makan!" Hanji berteriak girang. Wanita yang selalu bersemangat. Aku menaruh roti tawar yang kini berdiri diatas piringku. Aku menikmati setiap potongannya di supku. Aku benar-benar lapar. Semua orang menyantap makanannya dengan pelan atau menjaga pandangannya padaku dan Eren.

"Jadi kau ada di dinding Maria saat titan collosal pertama kali muncul?" Hanji bertanya dengan suara rendah yang serius. Eren menegang dan mengangguk.

"Jadi seberapa besar titan ini? Apa benar tingginya enam puluh meter?" Petra bertanya gugup dengan mata melebar. Aku hampir tersedak makananku. Enam puluh meter?

"Titan ini cukup besar untuk melihat ke dalam dinding, dia menghancurkannya, lebih dari setengah penduduk dimakan." Suara Eren terdengar menahan marah. Aku memandangnya dengan diam.

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya, kau belum pernah melihat bagaimana mereka memakan orang-orang." Kata-kata Eren mengarah padaku. Aku menggigil takut.

"Cukup. Makan, jadi kita bisa bersih-bersih." Perintah Levi. Semua orang mengerang. Orang ini hanya memikirkan tentang membersihkan, bahkan disaat dia makan. Dia memerlukan waktu manisnya mengangkat sendok dengan hati-hati dan dengan pelan menjalar kedalam mulutnya. Sedikit tumpahan akan membunuhnya.  
>"Kita tidak tahu apapun tentang titan, jadi bagaimana, bagaimana kita bisa berharap untuk menang." Eren bergumam.<br>"Itu tidak benar, aku sudah menyelesaikan banyak percobaan dengan titan, aku mengetahui banyak, banyak hal!" Hanji berseru dengan bangga. Kepalaku menegak. Eren terkesiap.  
>"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku!" Kami berdua berteriak bersamaan. Kami saling berpandangan. Mulut Hanji terbuka lebar. Matanya melebar.<br>"K-kalian ingin mengetahui tentang eksperimenku?" Kami mengangguk dengan senang. Sejak aku berada disini, aku tersiksa oleh rasa penasaran tentang makhluk ini yang diduga memakan lebih dari setengah populasi dunia.  
>"Tidak! Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahuinya." Oluo berteriak dengan drastic.<p>

"Tapi aku sungguh ingin..." Aku berbisik. Alis Levi berkedut dan dia bangkit berdiri, lainnya melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikuti Klon Sasuke keluar.

"Baiklah! aku akan menceritakan pada kalian. Aku sangat senang kalian tertarik dengan eksperimenku." Dia tertawa kuda. Kami menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Jadi aku telah menangkap dua titan. Salah satunya memiliki tinggi tujuh meter dan yang lainnya berukuran lebih kecil. Pertama kami menjaga merekadan mengikatnya jadi mereka tidak akan bisa mencoba untuk memakan kami. Ini bekerja. Aku memperkirakan bahwa mereka terdiam tenang ketika diikat, bahkan saat memandang manusia. Aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan masing-masing dari mereka dengan terpisah. Aku bertanya tentang bagaimana cuaca disana, dan jika mereka bisa mengerti tentang apa yang kukatakan, tidak ada yang merespon. Ini membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tidak punya kecerdasan dan tidak mengerti bahasa manusia." Dia menggeleng dengan airmata di pelupuk matanya. "Untuk tumbuh melampirkan mereka aku menamainya Sawney dan Bean. Aku tidur bersama mereka sehari-harinya. Tentu saja aku ingin tahu jika mereka punya beberapa kelemahan selain bagian belakang leher mereka. Jadi aku harus... menikam mereka, menyakiti mereka, oh Sawney! Bean! Ini menyakitiku lebih dari apapun!" Dia terisak dengan dramatis. Aku dan Eren bertukar pandang.  
>"Kami tidak menemukan lainnya, mereka sembuh hanya dalam beberapa detik jadi mustahil untuk membedah mereka dengan baik. Saat aku memotong lengan Sawney, aku menahannya. Beratnya tidak lebih dari udara, ini tidak akan terasa karena lengannya sangat besar. Jadi ini membuatku percaya bahwa mungkin titan hanya proyeksi yang kami lihat. Mereka dikendalikan oleh fenomena fisik yang lebih kuat. Mereka tidak memiliki organ pencernaan, jadi mereka tidak makan untuk hidup, mereka hanya makan untuk makan. Mereka mengabaikan para binatang, mereka hanya tertarik pada manusia. Mereka juga terlihat dengan tanpa organ reproduksi jadi bagaimana mereka berkembang biak masih menjadi misteri, dan suhu tubuh mereka sangat panas. Asap ini naik saat mereka beregenerasi, dan terakhir, aku ingin tahu kenapa titan sangat sibukuntuk sekedar berkelana di sekitar di malam hari. Kami menutupi dua titan itu dengan selimut, menghilangkan mereka dari sinar matahari. Sawney menjadi lemah, seolah-olah dia sedang tidur. Kecuali Bean, dia tidak tidur dia hampir menggigit kepalaku! Hahaha! Kalau aku memiliki nikel setiap saat aku hampir dimakan titan eksperimenku sendiri!" Wanita ini gila. Dia menunbuk meja saat dia tertawa. Apa dia tidak memiliki rasa aman untuk dirinya sendiri?<p>

"Kesatuan penyelidikan dalah sekumpulan orang aneh." Eren berbisik. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi itu artinya para titan itu memiliki tinggi yang berbeda-beda?" Aku bertanya.  
>Hanji tersenyum. "Memang, kita mungkin tidak tahu asal-usul mereka. Tapi aku menemukan beberapa hal tentang Sawney dan Bean sedikit demi sedikit." Eren memandangnya dengan bingung.<p>

"Hanji... bagaimana, bagaimana bisa kau berada sangat dekat dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak takut mereka mungkin akan meloloskan diri dan memakanmu?" Pertanyaan Eren adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Aku juga berpikir, mustahil untuk tertarik dengan makhluk seperti itu.  
>Wajah Hanji berubah serius. "Ya, aku sudah melihat teman dekatku dimakan sebelum aku sempat berkedip. Aku sendiri sudah hampir mati di luar dinding."<p>

Eren membanting kepalan tangannya diatas meja. Dia marah. "Lalu?!"

Hanji tersenyum. "Eren, saat ini manusia tidak mengetahui apapin selain ketakutan, mereka takut titan, dan mereka harus. Tapi inilah, bahwa ketakutan yang sama itu mencegah kita bergerak maju. Dari kemenangan ini bertarung dengan mereka, jika kau melihat mereka dari sudut yang berbeda, kau bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak kau dapat dari rasa takut dan marah dari cara pandang yang kita miliki." Eren terdiam tenang, dia mengendurkan tangannya. Hanji benar.

"Tapi darimana mereka datang?" Aku bertanya. Dunia ini, dicabut oleh makhluk-makhluk ini. Ini hal paling asing, ini seperti film tentang zombie, hanya zombie yang sangat besar. Aku penasaran tentang semua hal di dunia ini.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, mereka tiba-tiba muncul setelah perang Amerika." Hanji berkata hati-hati. Matanya menerawang saat memikirkan tentang teori kemungkinan. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan tentang apa yang kami dengar. Titan ini tak terkalahkan kecuali bagian belakang leher mereka... menurut Hanji.

"Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh mereka adalah dengan menyerang belakang lehernya?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Kau harus memotong tulang belakang, untuk mencegah mereka beregenerasi, itulah gunanya tugas kami sebagai kesatuan penyelidikan, mengamati luar dinding dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang titan." Dia mengambil potongan rotinya.

"Apa semua itu sudah kau temukan?" Eren bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Yeah sayangnya, tapi aku punya informasi lebih, ingin mendengarnya?!"  
>Aku dan Eren mengangguk." Ya!" Kami hampir berteriak.<p>

"Ini sedikit panjang dan kalian mungkin siap mendengarnya tapi..."

"Dan itu yang aku tahu tentang titan!" Hanji berseru dengan antusias. Aku dan Eren memasang wajah mati zombie . Ini pagi. Hanji akan meneruskan teorinya sepanjang malam. Teori asing. Teori yang seharusnya anak kecil tidak mendengarnya.

"Hentikan... ini..." Aku berbisik.

"Ugghhh..." Eren mengerang dengan lemah. Mereka seharusnya memperingatkan kami. Pintu terbanting terbuka.

"Hanji! Titan! Seseorang membunuh titan tawanan!" Seorang pria berteriak histeris.

Hanji terkesiap. Kami berlari keluar, mengikuti Hanji dan pria itu menuju bagian tersembunyi bangunan ini. Gerbang terbuka dan kami berjalan dengan langkah cepat, matahari bersinar terang.  
>Tempat ini sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang berseragam jadi aku dan Eren harus saling mendorong untuk sampai didepan. Keributan yang sungguh besar. Aku dan Eren mematung melihatnya. Pemandangan yang dramatis. Hanji menjatuhkan lututnya, memandangi kerangka raksasa itu sebelum dia berteriak putus asa.<p>

"Tidaakkk! Sawney! Bean! Siapa yang melakukannya!" Dia meratap. Tangisannya dapat terdengar sampai sejauh satu mil. Orang-orang saling berbicara diantara diri mereka.

"Hanji sangat marah, siapa yang bisa-bisanya melakukan ini." Bisikan terbang disekitar seperti gosip. Chaos. Ratapan Hanji hanya semakin keras. Aku tidak dapat mengerti. Walaupun begitu ini tidak menghentikanku untuk ikut bersedih.

"Apa-apaan ini..." Eren bergumam di sebelahku.  
>Sebuah bayangan menjulang diantara kami berdua. Dua tangan memegang bahu Eren. Aku mundur saat Erwin mendekati telinga Eren dan berbisik.<p>

"Lihat sekitarmu, menurutmu siapa musuh disini?" Mata Eren melihat terlihat kebingungan.. Dengan melihat sepintas kearahku, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kiriku.

"Aku mempercayai intuisiku, aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengecewakanku." Kakinya lebih panjang dariku jadi aku harus mengulurkan leherku untuk dapat melihat wajahnya. Dia tidak dapat dibaca, sama seperti saat itu, tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia marah ataubosan padaku karena menyerangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eren berbisik. Erwin tidak merespon, dia memandang Hanji yang menangis. Siapa yang bisa-bisanya membunuh eksperimen milik Hanji. Aku melihat sekitarku. Semua orang terlihat terkejut dan tidak bersalah. Tapi Erwin mengatakan ada seseorang disini yang melakukannya. Untuk beberapa alasan lain seseorang ingin eksperimen Hanji dihentikan. Tapi kenapa? Kami bertiga berdiri memperhatikan ketika Hanji mengutuki siapapun yang telah membunuh miliknya yang berharga. Seseorang diantara orang-orang ini adalah musuh. Aku mengernyit. Ada lebih banyak hal di dunia ini yang lebih kupikirkan. Bukan hanya titan yang menjadi masalah, sesuatu yang lebih besar menanti di luar kami.

TBC

Terima kasih atas respon positif kalian :)

Ada yang penasaran kaga kenapa Erwin lebih milih buat menyelamatkan Sakura?

Dan soal pertanyaan tentang apa Sakura akan ada perasaan suka sama Levi silahkan ditunggu saja kelanjutannya di chapter-chapter mendatang ;p

Review?


	5. Teach

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

.

Erwin cukup baik untuk mengantarku menuju gedung Kesatuan Penyelidik saat aku menanyakan barang-barangku. Eren tetap di belakang bersama Hanji yang putus asa. Walaupun aku merasa tak enak hati padanya, aku memerlukan barang-barangku secepat mungkin. Aku memiliki kunai dan barang acak lainnya didalam kantongku.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Aku bertanya setelah berjalan memasuki gedung dalam keheningan. Aku merasa sangat kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku memiliki firasat kau akan menjadi aset penting bagi kami."

Alisku terangkat. "Oh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Dia memandangku cepat sebelum berbalik pada pintu. "Kemampuan bertarungmu luar biasa, tidak banyak wanita bisa memecahkan pedang dengan tangan kosong."

Dia berkata dengan nada pelan. Aku tidak dapat membantu selain menyeringai bangga. Heh, akhirnya seseorang mengakui sebuah bakat saat mereka melihatnya, aku bermonolog. Dia menyelamatkanku karena kekuatanku. Hampir seperti tindakan yang egois, tapi dengan diberikan suasana dunia gila ini, wajar untuk menginginkan bantuan sebanyak yang bisa didapatkan.

"Terimakasih, aku dilatih oleh hoka-um, pemimpin desaku, dia sungguh kuat." Dia mengangguk. Ruangan yang kami masuki sangat terang kontras dengan ruang bawah tanah lainnya. Aku melihat barang-barangku tergeletak di atas sebuah meja putih di tengah-tengah. Aku mengambilnya. Kantongku terbuka dan dapat kukatakan seseorang menggeledahnya. Semuanya tersebar, termasuk beberapa gulungan kecil. Aku mengangkat kantong kotak milikku dengan shuriken di dalamnya dan ikat kepalaku. Aku menyembunyikannya didalam kantongku. Aku tidak berada di Konoha, aku tidak memakainya disini. Kepedihan rasa bersalah menerpaku tapi aku membuangnya jauh.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan dewan di pengadilan, aku membuat persiapan untukmu." Erwin berkata dengan santai sambil memimpinku ke luar pintu. "Aku meyakinkan mereka untuk membiarkanmu bergabung dengan Kesatuan penyelidik, kau akan dilatih khusus oleh Korporal Levi, aku pikir kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan 3DM."

"Uh tidak." Jawabku. Oh tidak... aku direkrut? Ini bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Aku seharusnya datang dengan jalan untuk kembali ke duniaku secepatnya dan memusnahkan, bukan berpartisipasi dengan urusan orang-orang ini. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku. Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menolak. Kututup mataku dan mengepalkan tangan. Ini hanya sementara. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, dan aku tidak akan terlalu terikat dengan siapapun disini, aku berpikir dengan keras. Ini sebuah janji.

"Levi akan menunjukkan padamu, sebelum itu mandilah dan istirahat." Aku mengangguk dan berterimakasih padanya saat dia memimpinku menuju ruangan yang Hanji tunjukan padaku dan Eren kemarin. Tidak masalah jika aku membersihkan atau bergabung dengan militer ini. Aku akan berada di sekitar Klon Sasuke tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku berpikir getir.

"Jadi, Levi adalah seorang korporal, sebenarnya apa itu?" Aku bertanya pada Erwin sebelum dia berbalik untuk pergi.

"Dia kapten skuad penyelidikan." Alisku terangkat. Jadi Klon Sasuke orang yang penting juga.

"Tapi aku pikir kau seorang kapten." Ucapku agak bingung.

"Komandan, Aku bergerak di seluruh kesatuan, Levi memimpin skuad." Komentarnya. Aku mengangguk.  
>"Um... ya aku mengerti, permisi." Ucapku saat aku memasuki ruangam dan menutup pintu di belakangku.<p>

Terimakasih pada lampu ditengah kamar yang bersinar jadi aku tidak memiliki masalah untuk membuatnya di tepi ranjangku. Aku membuka laci terdekat dan meletakkan kantongku didalamnya. Aku merebahkan diri diatas ranjang baruku dengan lengan diatas kepala. Mungkin ini tidak akan buruk untuk membantu orang-orang ini untuk sementara waktu. Selama aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku atau berlari terlalu cepat. Jelas tidak ada seorangpun yang merupakan ninja, orang di dunia ini hanya orang biasa. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika mereka memiliki chakra. Aku menghela napas dan menjadi lebih kesamping. Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan jika aku mulai melompat-lompat pada ketinggian yang mengkhawatirkan dan memukul batu untuk memecahkannya. Aku harus berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa sampai aku menemukan jalan pulang ke rumah. Aku tersenyum lalu bangkit. Kamar mandi terletak di samping kamar, aku memasukinya. Kamar mandi ini kecil tapi nyaman untuk berada didalamnya. Aku menghidupkan air dan menyetelnya agar panas dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku melepas dan melipat bajuku dengan rapi, mengaturnya diatas westafel. Aku meringis saat menangkap bayanganku di cermin. Rambutku mencuat liar dan ada sedikit lumpur yang terlihat di tubuhku. Aku menghela napas. Ini hampir memalukan, bersih-bersih didepan Sasuke nomor dua dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku menyelinap masuk ke air yang mengalir dan tersenyum berpendapat. Air panas terasa lebih baik, aku sungguh membutuhkan mandi. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri disini, aku mengambil shampo yang terletak di sudut bak. Menggosok kepalaku dengan material berbau harum, aku memikirkan Naruto. Ketika dia kembali dari misinya, dia akan menemukanku telah pergi. Apakah Tsunade-sama bahkan memperhatikan ketidakhadiranku? Apakah Shikamaru mencariku seperti yang dia katakan? Airmata menggenang di kedua bola mata hijauku, aku tidak pernah sampai meyakinkan Sasuke untuk kembali, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orangtuaku sebelum aku pergi ke Menara Hokage, aku tidak pernah mencicipi ramen ichiraku saat itu.

Aku berjanji aku akan membelinya lain waktu. Aku menangis lebih keras sekarang. Aku senang air meredam suaraku saat aku tersedu. Eren tidak ada disana ketika aku keluar. Karena aku tidak memiliki baju aku terpaksa memakai baju merahku, celana pendek hitam dan rok pink pucat milikku. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk membersihkannya sebelum kupakai. Aku merosot diatas tempat tidurku. Aku harus bertanya pada seseorang dimana aku bisa mencuci bajuku. Mataku bergetar. Aku lelah. Hanji menjagaku dan Eren sepanjang malam kemarin. Aku meletakkan sarung tanganku diatas laci dan menyelinap dibawah selimut. Mataku tertutup saat aku jatuh tertidur.

Aku terbangun oleh sebuah suara.

"Hey bangun."

Aku duduk dan menguap. Menggosok mataku dengan mengantuk aku mengintip pada mata hijau yang ingin tahu, cerah. Eren. "Selamat pagi." Aku bergumam dengan berkedip.

"Uh, ini siang, Korporal mencarimu." Ucapnya, mencegah matanya saat aku menyingkap selimut. Aku menatap gumpalan baju yang digenggamnya. Seragam yang sama seperti yang sedang dipakainya sekarang. Rompi coklat pendek dengan lengan panjang, kemeja putih berkerah, celana putih dan beberapa belt rumit.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku, menatap boots coklat selutut yang terletak ditepi ranjangku.

"Levi ingin kau memakainya,dia sedang menanti kita berdua untuk menemuinya ditempat anggota baru berlatih, aku tahu temptnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk tersesat." Dia berkata dengan lembut saat aku mengambil pakaian itu darinya. "Jadi kau bergabung dengan kesatuan penyelidik juga."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak memiliki pilihan, Erwin menarikku masuk." Dia menatapku beberapa saat sebelum dia terkesiap.

"M-maaf!Aku akan menunggu diluar!" Dia berbalik dengan cepat, sudah pasti malu pada atmosfer yang canggung.

"Tak apa, aku bisa berganti didalam kamar mandi." Ucapku, menghentikannya. Aku mengambil sepatu dan memasuki ruangan darimana aku keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku melepas pakaianku dan mencoba celana terlebih dulu. "Levi memiliki penilaian ukuran yang bagus." Aku bergumam.

Mereka memberiku ukuran yang sesuai, termasuk kemeja. Menggenggam belt, aku menatapnya untuk beberapa menit. Ini... akan membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk memahaminya. Aku mencoba mengingat bagaimana benda ini terpasang pada Eren. Mereka melingkari sekitar kaki dan torso-nya. Aku membentangkannya diatas bahuku.

"Ya, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Aku bergumam dengan getir. Untuk apa belt bodoh ini. Membuka pintu aku melangkah keluar dengan santai. Belt ini terlalu ketat membuat gerakanku sedikit canggung. Aku berhenti sesaat ketika Eren muncul didepanku.

"Bukan begitu cara memakainya." Ucapnya. Dia menampar mulutnya dengan tangan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memakainya!" Aku merengek.

"Begini, biar kubantu." Dia menggeser ikatan dan melingkarkan di sekitar kakiku, menekuk di setiap sisi, lalu merentangkannya melingkari pinggang dan diatas bahuku. Dia berbalik kearahku melengkungkannya bagian belakang.

"Begini." Ucapnya sambil mengamati pekerjaan tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku tersenyum lebar. Aku memakai rompiku dan membungkuk untuk menarik sepatuku keatas. Eren seperti seorang kakak yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Aku tidak merasa tidak nyaman saat bersamanya. Dia memiliki hawa persaudaraan dan aku senang aku diambil ke sel itu. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya terikat, tapi satu orang kurasa tidak salah.

"Sama-sama." Dia menjawab dengan sebuah senyum kecil. "Kita harus cepat, Korporal mungkin marah kalau menunggu terlalu lama."

"Benar." Ucapku dan mencengkram kantongku lalu memasukkan kedalam laci sebelum nengikutinya keluar.  
>Arena berlatih benar-benar luas dan sederhana. Tidak seperti tanah tempat berlatih di Konoha, tempat ini hanya terdiri dari enam tiang dan beberapa berdiri menyebar. Levi sedang berdiri di meja ketika kami mendekat.<p>

"Hm, apa yang membuatmu lama, ya sudah Sakura..." Dia mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk mengamati penampilan baruku. "Bagus, kau sudah mandi." Alisku berkedut. Dia meneruskan. "Hari ini kau akan belajar bagaimana menyeimbangkan dirimu dengan 3D manuveur, ini tidak sulit. Pertama kau bergantung dengan ini, kemari."

Aku menatap dua kotak seperti alat dengan tiga pedang di kedua sisinya. Ini seperti milik Erwin ketika aku menyerangnya malam itu. Aku mengikutinya menuju tiang-tiang di depan dan dia menyebutku untuk berdiri diantara kedua tiang.

"Eren, bantu aku." Perintah Levi. Eren mendorong masing-masing sisi tiang dan mengikat ujungnya dengan beberapa material panjang. Levi melingkarkan belt dengan material rekat di tiap sisi, melingkari pinggangku. Tampaknya ini tali khusus.

"Kami akan menarikmu keatas, tujuanmu adalah tetap menyeimbangkan diri dengan berdiri diatas. Jika kau mencapainya kau sudah siap untuk menggunakan 3D maneuver gear." Aku mengangguk. Hanya seperti itu? Ini terdengar terlalu mudah.

"Baiklah, aku siap." Aku agak melebarkan kakiku untuk mengambil sikap. Berjalan di pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan mudah, aku bisa melakukannya tanpa masalah.

"Tarik dia." Perintah Levi. Eren menarik pengungkit yang dibungkus tali mengikat tiang. Tubuhku naik dan seketika aku merasakan diriku bergoyang. Aku merenggangkan kakiku lebih lebar dan menyeimbangkan torso atasku dengan membentangkan lenganku. Aku tetap tegak, walaupun aku agak berguncang. Aku tersenyum lebar, tubuhku dalam posisi bodoh tapi ini bekerja. Levi dan Eren memandang terkejut. Heh, jadi Klon Sasuke memiliki emosi akhirnya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau melakukannya, hanya di percobaan pertamamu!" Eren berteriak tersenyum. Levi mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk memulihkan diri.

"Hmm, kelihatannya kau sudah menguasainya, turunkan dia." Eren mematuhi dan aku berjuang untuk melepaskan belt sekali kakiku menyentuh tanah. "Tetap pakai ini, kau akan membutuhkannya."

Dia melepaskan ikatan dan tali dengan cepat memundurkan pada belt-ku. Aku mengikutinya menuju meja.  
>"Ini 3D manuever gear, ada dua pegangan yang diikat di beltmu." Dia menunjuk pinggangku dan aku memperhatikan dua pegangan kosong pedang yang terikat pada belt. Aku mengambilnya dan menekan senapan-seperti pegangan. Sebuah celah terbuka ditengah-tengahnya.<p>

"Itu digunakan untuk mengambil pedang dari gear." Dia mengambil dua kotak dan membungkuk untuk mengaitkannya di tiap sisi pahaku dan mengunci di sekitar alat diatas punggungku. Aku bergetar karena sentuhan itu. Gear ini tidak terlalu berat, tapi juga tidak ringan. Tetap saja ini nyaman. Berdiri, dia meletakkan tangannya diatas tanganku dan membuatku menggenggam pegangan kosong. Aku berharap aku memakai sarung tanganku. "Dorong." Dia berkata dengan lembut. Aku melakukannya dan dia merendahkan tanganku pada salah satu pedang kosong bermunculan dari gear. Dia mendorong pegangan yang terbuka didalamnya dan aku bebas jariku mendekatinya. Ada bunyi 'klik' dan aku menarik pedang. Jadi pedang ini digantungkan disebelah dalam gear untuk menghindarkannya agar tidak terjatuh. Ini sangat keren.

"Bagus, sekarang tekan pegangannya lagi." Dia menekan jarinya diatas milikku lagi, aku bisa merasakan bahunya menekanku.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya!" Aku tergagap dan mengambil langkah mundur. Dia tetap diam. Menekan pegangan lagi, pedang jatuh.

"Seharusnya pedangmu patah untuk beberapa alasan, kau bisa melepasnya dari pegangan dan menahan pedang baru dari gear." Komentarnya sementara aku menatap pegangan itu keheranan.

"Selanjutnya, tabung gas diatas gear sangat penting ini menjagamu melayang sementara menggunakannya, sebaiknya kau berlari ini diperlukan agar kau perlu menggantinya segera atau mundur jika persediaan habis." Dia berjalan disampingku dan menekan sisi belt. Kawat meluncur keluar menyebabkanku melompat terkejut. Kawat-kawat itu kembali dengan perlahan dan Levi menangkapnya. Dia menunjukanku ujungnya

"Ini tujuanmu ketika melayang dengan gear, kau harus menempel pada sesuatu, pohon, gedung, titan, ini sangat tajam jadi, berusahalah untuk menahan diri dari tujuan rekan satu tim." Dia menjelaskan sambil melepaskan runcing kawat. Kawat-kawat itu mundur kembali pada beltku. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat.  
>"Gas yang menjagamu agar tetap melayang keluar melalui punggungmu." Dia menunjuk alat dibelakangku. Dia menekan sebuah tombol disisi pegangan. Gas keluar dari alat itu dengan suara mendesing. Aku merasakan diriku agak condong kedepan.<p>

"Karena pegangan dihubungkan pada gear dengam kawat, hanya cara ini untuk membuat gas keluar dari tabung agar melayang." Dia menahan sebuah kawat kecil yang mendekati kotak. "Apa kau mengerti? Ada pertanyaan?" Tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita bisa melihat kau mencobanya."

Aku menelan ludah dan memandangi pohon. Dia mengatakan untuk bertujuan dengan kawat. Aku berbalik pada Eren yang memberikan anggukan dorongan padaku. Baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku menekan tombol disisiku dan memperhatikan saat kawat melesat kedepan dan menembus melalui pohon. Aku mencengkram pegangan dan menekan. Aku tidak siap dengan kecepatan yang mendadak. Aku menjerit saat tubuhku benar-benar terbang menuju pohon. Aku akan hancur. Sebelum aku dapat bersiap untuk benturan, angin menghantam wajahku dengan tiba-tiba mereda. Aku terjatuh diatas diatas bokongku, mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan pohon sialan. Aku menarik kawat dan melesat maju sebelum aku berhenti di tengah jalan. Sekarang aku bergelantungan.

"Hey, kau tidak melakukannya terlalu buruk!" Eren berteriak, menangkupkan tangannya disekitar mulut. Levi dengan tatapan sebal, seperti dia tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa dia mentok dengan pemula sepertiku. Aku menendang kakiku.

"Yeah bantu aku turun." Aku berteriak pada Eren. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan si brengsek dingin itu menyentuhku.

Setelah Eren membantuku turun dengan menggunakan gear miliknya, aku berusaha untuk beberapa saat. Aku manis saat bergantungan seperti ini, kecuali ketika mendarat. Aku sedikit iri pada Eren, dia menggunakan gear-nya semudah bernapas. Aku benci harus melakukan hal-hal dengan cara normal. Aku sangat tergoda untuk menggunakan chakraku. Aku tersenyum. Sekarang aku memahami Naruto. Bagaimana dia selalu cemburu pada Sasuke. Dia berakhir dengan mendatangiku untuk sebuah nasihat ketika dia tidak dapat memahami bagaimana cara berjalan di pohon. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, aku meminta nasehat Eren, dia dengan senang hati memberikannya padaku. Aku berketad untuk menguasai gear.

"Kenapa tidak kau beristirahat dengan gear itu sekarang, aku ingin melihat bakat bertarungmu Erwin telah membual begitu banyak." Levi berseru setelah satu jam berlatih dengan gear.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku, melepas belt untuk mengatur kembali gear diatas meja. Baiklah, akhirnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang kuungguli. Aku berbalik pada Levi dengan sebuah senyum iblis. Ini pembalasan. Aku akan memukulnya sampai babak belur selama satu minggu kedepan. Jika aku tidak sengaja menggunakan chakraku, oh baiklah. karena menendangku dan menginjak kepalaku, tidak perlu menyebutkan memukul Eren dengan tanpa ampun. Dia tidak harus melakukannya.

"Baiklah, Eren, maju dan bertarung dengan Sakura, aku akan mengamati dari sini." Levi berkata dengan malas. Dia bersandar diatas meja. Rahangku terjatuh.

"Tunggu! Kau yang mengajariku!" Aku berseru dengan keras. Dia tidak bisa menjauh semudah itu.

"Aku setuju untuk mengajarimu bagaimana gear bekerja, tidak dengan bagaimana bertarung." Dia berkata berterus terang. Aku cemberut.

"Benar, aku tidak keberatan Sakura." Eren berkata dengan pelan di belakangku. Aku berbalik padanya. Dia tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, sudah kuduga." Aku bisa bertarung dengan Eren, tapi Klon Sasuke selanjutnya.

Kami berdua mengambil sikap dan melingkaru satu sama lain. Ini hampir seperti berdansa. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan chakraku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku melukainya dengan serius. Dia bergerak lebih dulu. Kakinya menyerang kebawah untuk menurunkan keseimbanganku. Memblokir dengan tanganku.

Aku melompat dan merotasikan tubuhku berputar untuk mendaratkan pukulan pada bahuku. Dia menahannya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Eren tidak ingin melukaiku. Harus kukatakan, dia petarung yang terburu-buru. Seperti Naruto, selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir. Aku menendang keatas, membuatnya terhuyung mundur. Meliha sebuah kesempatan, aku menendang kakinya dari bawahnya dan dia jatuh diatas bokongnya.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" Aku bertanya main-main. Dia menghindarkan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu atau apapun, maksudku, aku merasa kau bisa patah, tapi kau lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan, siapa yang mengajarimu bagaimana bertarung seperti itu?" Dia bertanya saat aku membantunya berdiri.

"Seorang guru spesial yang kumiliki di desaku, dia mengajariku bagaimana menjadi kuat." Aku berkata dengan penuh rasa kagum. Eren terlihat berpikir dalam.

"Bahkan jika aku tidak menahan gerakanku, aku akan tetap kalah. Aku bukan pemikir yang jernih ketika bertarung." Dia menyatakan.

Semua orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Aku kurang cepat tapi Eren tidak. Dia kurang dalam bakat bertarung dan aku tidak.

"Jangan khawatir, kita bisa mencapai sesuatu jika kita bekerja sebagai tim, dan kau bisa selalu lebih baik." Aku menyatakan meyakinkan. Dia memicing padaku berpikir penuh.

"Kau tahu kau seperti Annie." Dia berkata dengan nada rendah. Sebelum aku dapat bertanya siapa dia, Levi menginterupsi kami.

"Bagus Sakura, sudah malam kenapa tidak kita kembali saja dan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan." Dia bangkit dan menyebutku untuk mengambil gear.

"Tahan dulu!" Aku berteriak. Dia berhenti. "Bertarunglah denganku!" Pintaku. Dua berbalik padaku dengan pandangan kosong. Sekarang aku memperhatikan dirinya, aku bisa melihat matanya yang biru sangat samar. Model rambutnya seperti milikku, dibelah dibagian tengah tapi beberapa centimeter disebelah kirinya. Dia laki-laki yang cantik. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting untuk dihadiri." Dia berucap berterus terang.

"Oh aku tahu, korporal terlalu takut untuk melawanku, melihat saat aku sepenuhnya menjatuhkan Eren." Aku menyeringai. Alisnya berkedut.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Dia mendengus sebal.

"Hmm kau mundur dari gadis kecil sepertiku, kau bergetar ketakutan, si gila bersih yang membosankan sepertimu yang termasuk di dapur, membersihkan rak dan... dan..." Aku terdiam gugup. Levi kesal. Seluruh wajahnya gelap. Dia marah.

"Baiklah, Eren, mundur." Aku menelan ludah. Mungkin aku tidak ingin bertarung dengannya akhirnya.  
>Aku mengambil sikap saat dia terus mendekatiku. Aku menerjangnya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh aku mengayunkan kepalan tanganku menuju dadanya. Dia berkelit. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram bahuku. Aku terkesiap saat dia mengayunkan kakinya ke wajahku. Dia cepat, sungguh cepat. Aku merunduk dan melakukan segel tangan. Kuayunkan kakiku pada torsonya. Dia menangkapnya dan berputar. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain menarik tubuhku keatas dan berusaha menyundulnya. Aku hampir mendapatkan bahunya saat dia bergerak menjauh.<p>

"Shannarooo!" Aku berteriak saat aku mengulang untuk memukulnya. Dia menghindari setiap gerakanku! Bagaimana bisa! Dia terlihat seperti dia tidak berusaha. Muak, aku menanganinya. Kami berdua jatuh. Aku duduk diatasnya dan merasakan lenganku ditarik keatas. Dia mengunci kedua lenganku bersamaan diatas kepalaku. Aku memberikan tatapan berkilat. Dia menatap dengan tenang. Ini posisi yang kikuk. Aku merasakan sebuah tendangan saat dia mendorongku dengan kakinya. Dia membersihkan dirinya, sambil bergumam bagaimana aku mengotori punggungnya. Ini dia! Si Gila Bersih ini harus dipukul. Aku mencengkram kakinya dan dengan sedikit chakraku, aku melontarkannya keatas dan melemparnya. Matanya melebar saat tubuhnya melayang kearah meja. Bagaimanapun dia mendarat dengan lembut, dan berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dengan hanya bagian belakangnya yang kotor sebagai bukti dari pertarungan kami.

Aku berlari kearahnya lagi, pukulan dan tendanganku semua dihindari, tapi aku memiliki sebuah ide dengan lenganku. Aku menendang lumpur kearahnya, dia mencoba untuk menjauh dari benda itu, lalu menerjanh. Aku berputar, dan melakukan tendangan atas. Dia hampir berusaha untuk menghentikannya dan tersandung. Melihat kesempatan yang terbuka aku melayangkan pukulan kearah perutnya. Yes, aku akan menang! Atau tidak. Dia dengan cepat berputar keluar dari jalan dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada punggungku. Aku menabrak meja. Merasa kalah, aku merasakan lenganku ditarik keatas. Eren menegakkan tubuhku.

"Pertarungan yang menegangkan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya. Aku meringis saat aku merasakan sedikit rasa sakit pada punggungku tempat dimana Klon Sasuke menendangku.

"Y-ya." Aku bergumam. Aku kalah. Kupikir aku bisa memukulnya, tapi... walaupun dia orang biasa, dia sangat hebat. Sebanyak apapun aku benci untuk mengakuinya, dia lebih baik. Aku bertindak terlalu terburu-buru, dan dia mengambil keuntungan dari ini.

"Mengejutkan, ini pertama kalinya orang lain dekat denganku dalam pertarungan, Erwin benar, kau kuat untuk seorang gadis kecil." Levi berkata sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Baiklah, kau sudah melawanku sekarang ayo pergi jadi aku bisa mandi, kita memiliki ekspedisi besok dan waktunya sangat sedikit."

"Ekspedisi?" Ucap Eren. Levi berbalik pada kami.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya besok." Dia berbalik padaku dan menunjuk pada gear diatas meja. "Ambik gear itu, ini milikmu mulai sekarang, rawat benda itu.

Aku merajuk. "Baiklah..." Aku bergumam. Aku pergi untuk mengambilnya.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu, jika hal lain kau menang." Ucap Levi sebelum berbalik dan menuju ke gedung Survey Corps. Aku berkedip bingung dan berbalik pada Eren. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, aku ingin mendengar lebih tentang ekspedisi." Ucapnya saat kami berjalan. berdampingan.

"Yeah aku juga." Aku berbisik. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang Levi katakan. Aku menang? Sudah jelas aku tidak. Mungkin aku menang adalah persetujuannya. Aku menghela napas. Itu harus.

"Menurutmu kita akan termasuk dalam perjalanan ini?" Tanya Eren. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Semoga saja." Kami berjalan menuju gedung. Levi berjalan beberapa meter didepan kami. Aku mungkin telah memenangkan persetujuannya. Tapi dia tidak memenangkan milikku.

TBC

Entah kenapa ane suka geli sendiri waktu scene Sakura yang gigih buat ngelempar kotoran sama Levi ;3

Meninggalkan jejak tertulis cukup sebagai penghargaan bagi author :3 terimakasih


	6. Serendipity

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Kupikir aku benci tidur dibawah tanah. Bukan hanya sulit untuk mengatakan jika ini pagi tapi Korporal Levi adalah orang yang membangunkanku dan Eren. Gila bersih merusak suasana dan menyalakan lampu tanpa peringatan. Aku dalam posisi nyaman, terbaring disisiku dengan wajah menghadap langsung ke cahaya terkutuk. Aku tidak dapat membantu selain mengerutkan hidungku dan menggerutu.

"Bangun bocah, waktumu untuk tugas membersihkan harianmu."

Aku mendengar Eren mengerang. Gezz, kami pantas untuk istirahat. Setelah bertarung kemarin aku langsung menuju tempat dimana kami makan dan mendapatkan roti seperti biasa dan sup sebelum tidur. Aku menyingkir, tidak seperti Eren yang tetap melempar kan dan berbalik dalam tidurnya. Ini terlihat masuk akal, mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin ketika kami makan malam. Eren diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Levi dan Hanji, dan dipaksa untuk menggigit tangannya dalam sebuah usaha agar berubah. Ini egois. Tidakkah mereka mempertimbangkan perasaannya? Levi memiliki keberanian untuk marah, memanggil Eren tidak berguna sebelum mendengus menjauh dengan dasi cravat bodohnya. Aku mendidih marah. Eren terluka, dan masih diteriaki. Akhirnya, Eren mengangkat lengannya kearah sebuah tumpukan besar tangan tanpa kulit sambil mencoba untuk menggenggam sendok. Inti dari kejadian itu? Eren perlu untuk melukai dirinya sendiri sambil memiliki tujuan yang jelas dalam kepalanya untuk berubah. Pasukan pengintai gila, benar-benar bersiap untuk membunuhnya sementara aku hanya duduk disana memakan supku, hanya karena Levi mempertahankan dia. Aku lebih marah, brengsek ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempertahankannya setelah dia meneriaki Eren, sementara tangannya meneteskan darah dari upaya untuk menyukai atasannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya, aku hanya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Kurasa lelah bukan hanya alasan aku tidur lebih awal.

"Kau juga, bangun." Suara Levi semakin lebih keras, paling mungkin dia berjalan lebih dekat ke tempat tidurku. Aku mengerang. Duduk, aku menggosok kantuk dari mataku, lalu menatap orang yang memerintahku. Dia memakai pakaian yang sama untuk menutupi mulutnya seperti kemarin, tapi ini dibawah dagunya sekarang. Aku menggeliat. Aku lelah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku bertanya.

"Sekarang waktumu untuk membantuku membersihkan jendela disekitar gedung kesatuan penyelidik di dinding Rose, cepat." Levi menepuk tangannya.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dengan malas dan menggaruk kepalaku. Karena aku tidak memiliki pakaian tidur, aku tidur dengan celana pendek hitam dan ikatan dada. Menyadari ini, kepeninganku seketika berhenti dan pipiku memerah terbakar.  
>"Keluar! Aku perlu berganti!" Aku mendesis padanya. Dia berkedip satu kali, dua kali lalu berbalik dan dengan tenang berjalan menuju pintu.<br>"Bodoh... memerintahku." Dia bergumam sebelum menutup pintu.  
>Aku bernapas berat. Aku tidak baik-baik saja dengan Klon Sasuke masuk kesini sesuka hatinya.<p>

"Um, apa kau ingin aku keluar juga?" Tanya Eren.  
>Aku berbalik padanya. Ini tidak adil bahwa dia harus keluar setiap pagi hanya karena dia bernasib sial berbagi kamar dengan seorang gadis, dan aku lebih menyukainya daripada Gila Bersih.<br>"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berganti didalam kamar mandi." Aku menjawab dengan cepat. Aku menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar kecil dan dengan cepat memakai seragamku. Karena aku sudah mandi tadi malam aku tidak membutuhkannya untuk saat ini. Setelah membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigiku, aku mengambil belt milikku dan membuka pintu. Eren sedang duduk jauh diujung tempat tidurnya, mengencangkan belt miliknya.  
>"Hey, bantu aku dengan ini?" Tanyaku cemberut.<br>Dia tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja." Dia berjalan melewatiku dan mengambil belt dan melingkarkan di torsoku. Ini menggelikan. Aku tidak bisa menyuruh Eren memakaikanku setiap pagi seperti aku seorang bayi. Aku harus berusaha untuk belajar bagaimana mereka terpasang ditubuhku. Setelah dia selesai, aku berterimakasih padanya dan kami berjalan keluar. Levi sedang berdiri miring menekan dinding.  
>"Akhirnya, kemarilah, ada banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan." Dia menyatakan dengan terus terang. Aku dan Eren mengikuti keluar.<p>

Sekarang yang benar-benar kuperhatikan Eren dan Levi saat mereka berjalan bersisian, aku memperhatikan Levi beberapa centi lebih pendek dari Eren. Gila Bersih pendek tapi pria yang menakutkan. Aku berjalan dibelakang mereka saat keduanya berbicara. Ini nostalgia. Ini terlihat seperti hari-hariku genin ketika aku selalu berada satu langkah dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Selalu menatap punggung mereka. Aku suka persamaan orang didunia ini dengan orang diduniaku. Aku lebih kuat sekarang, aku berjanji dulu bahwa mereka orang yang akan menatap punggungku. Aku menutup mata berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku merasakan pedih diperutku ketika aku memikirkan teman-temanku, ini yang terbaik jika aku tidak memikirkannya sangat keras sampai aku menemukan jalan pulang.  
>Aku berhenti dengan tiba-tiba saat kami melewati kota yang sebenarnya. Ini indah. Rumah-rumah memiliki gaya sangat unik. Aku takjub dalam cara yang bersemangat yang nampak. Orang-orang sedang berjalan disekitar dan menatap rambutku. Aku bersungut. Menjadi pusat perhatian akan lebih sulit daripada hanya menjadi yang biasa. Kami menghampiri sebuah pintu gerbang masuk raksasa yang dibukakan untuk kami oleh beberapa pria berseragam sama. Aku terkejut oleh pemandangan yang harus ditawarkan kota ini. Semuanya hancur. Aku berhenti untuk menatap sekitarku. Ini seperti hantaman tornado besar. Banyak rumah hancur dan memiliki zat kecoklatan yang tercecer diatapnya. Serpihan besar batu diletakkan di seberang jalanan yang dipenuhi tanaman liar. Banyak orang yang berjalan, membersihkan puing-puing dan potongan kayu yang berjatuhan. Aku mengelus-elus bongkahan besar batu tertentu . Ini serpihan dinding. Aku seketika melesatkan mataku keseluruh dinding. Dinding ini baik-baik saja, tidak ada lubang yang terlihat, jadi bagaimana...<br>"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Aku bertanya keras, menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Levi berbalik padaku.  
>"Benar, kau tidak disini saat dinding Rose runtuh, setelah robohnya dinding Maria, titan dengan jenis yang berbeda muncul didalam dinding, seekor titan dengan armor, titan itu hampir menabrakkan dirinya ke gerbang luar dan membuat kekacauan besar," Levi menghela napas dan mengusap tangannya pada rambut gelapnya. "Titan ini menciptakan lubang didinding, bocah ini bisa berubah menjadi titan dan menutup lubang dengan batu besar, tidak ada titan-titan yang tersisa disini, sekarang semua yang tersisa adalah hanya membersihkan kekacauan ini. "<p>

Aku berjalan dengan diam, berjalan didepan menuju celah yang Levi buat untuk bergerak kesamping, jadi kami bisa berdampingan. Jadi didalam dinding ini ada dinding lain. Pintar. Dari yang kudengar, hanya ada tiga dinding. Dinding Sina- dinding dalam, Dinding Rose-dinding tengah, dan dinding Maria-dinding terluar yang rupanya penuh dengan titan. Hanya dua dinding yang terselamatkan. Walaupun begitu, ketika aku menemukan dinding, ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan lagi, saat itu gelap dan aku hanya bisa melihat bagian dinding. Ketika kami mencapai tempat tujuan kami, aku senang sekali melihat orang-orang yang kutemui kemarin. Mereka pasti rekan tim Levi. Eldo sedang berdiri diatas gedung yang pernah disebut Pasukan pengintai.

"Gezz, lihatlah tempat ini, kotor." Ucapnya. Levi mendecakan lidahnya.

"Sementara, ada banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan." Levi menyuruhku dan Petra menyapu bagian dalam gedung sementara lainnya bekerja diluar. Aku ragu untuk percaya bagaimana bisa Levi bersungguh-sungguh dalam hal membersihkan. Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibirku. Dia hamper suami yang sempurna. Aku melonjak terkejut. Tidak mungkin, dia adalah seorang bajingan lancang.

"Ini." Aku berbalik pada Levi yang menggenggam sebuah pakaian yang terlipat untukku. Aku mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap seolah ini adalah seekor katak mutasi . Levi mendengus. "Kau lingkarkan ini di lehermu." Ucapnya, seolah-olah sedang mengajari bocah lima tahun bagaimana menggunakan garpu. Aku memberengut padanya.

"Aku tahu untuk apa benda ini." Jawabku, mencoba menyembunyikan gerutuan kecilku. Aku melingkarkannya diatas bahuku dan mula menyapu. Eren terbenam oleh pemandangan diluar jendela. Dia berseru dia tidak melihat melihat dinding Rose karena dinding ini roboh. Pikiranku melekat pada komentarnya kemarin, tentang bagaimana aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana para titan memakan orang. Sapu Petra bertubrukan dengan milikku.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Manik madu bertubrukan dengan rerumputan hijau terang.

"Rambutmu benar-benar indah." Dia mengucapkan ditempat. Matanya mengamati rambutku. "Terimakasih," kataku tersenyum. "Dan ya, ini alami." Aku menambahkan sebelum dia dapat bertanya. Dia terkesiap. "Ini keren, warna yang sangat unik, ini mengingatkanku pada permen kapas." Dia terkikik. Aku menyelipkan tanganku pada rambutku. Itu adalah sesuatu yang Ino selalu katakan.

"Menurutku rambutmu juga indah, Petra." Komentarku. Rambutnya seperti matanya, coklat madu kejinggaan yang dalam . Dia merona dan meneruskan menyapu.

"Tidak seindah milikmu, bahkan namamu juga indah, sakura berarti bunga sakura, benar?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ada pohon sakura di bagian tertentu kota dimana aku tinggal, setelah misi kita, kita bisa kesana dan memetik bunga sakura, mereka akan terlihat cantik dirambutmu." Katanya dengan bersemangat. Jantungku mengepal. Memaksakan sebuah senyuman, aku merespon dengan singkat.

"Tentu."

"Kalian berdua tidak akan pergi melihat pohon sewaktu-waktu kecuali kalian sudah menyelesaikan bersih-bersih." Suara Levi adalah bisa ular untuk telingaku. Semua yang pernah dia pedulikan adalah tentang kebersihan, pikirku dengan kejam.

"Yes sir!" Ucap Petra sambil menambah kecepatan pada tugasnya.

"baik, kemari, Eren." Kedua laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan gedung untuk bekerja diluar.

"Katakan Petra, kau benar-benar mengagumi Levi, Benar kan?" Kataku pada gadis bermata madu dengn santai. Dia berkedip.

"Tentu saja, Korporal adalah kapten kita yang berharga, perintahnya mutlak." Dia merespon dengan bangga.

"Tapi bagimu lebih dari itu." Aku mulai menyelidiki perasaannya pada Klon Sasuke. Aku penasaran. Bukan karena aku aku tidak setuju atau apapun, tapi karena dia seperti diriku saat lebih muda, ketika seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda , lemah dan mudah tertipu hancur pada si brengsek pengkhianat kecil paling kejam, tapi Levi tidak seperti itu, sungguh. Aku tidak mengetahui pria itu cukup baik untuk menilainya.

Pipi Petra memerah. "A-apa maksudmu?" Dia tergagap.

Aku tersenyum nakal. "Apa kau punya perasaan khusus untuk Korporal?" Aku bertanya santai.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tapi kemudian berhenti. "Mungkin, k-kupikir aku sungguh, whaa! Sakura jangan katakan pada siapapun!" Dia tiba-tiba menggila, menyadari pengakuannya. Aku tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada roh, jangan khawatir, sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku. Dia mengocok sapu diantara tangannya dengan gugup.

"Baik um, s-sejak aku bergabung dengan pasukan, maksudku, aku hanya bergabung karena dia mendorongku, dan aku berencana untuk menanyakannya secepatnya, jika dia ingin hidup denganku maksudku, kau tahu, dengan bahagia."

Aku menatapnya. Petra benar-benar serius dengan Levi. Dia ingin menikah dengannya, mempertimbangkan dia ingin mereka hidup bersama. Apa dia bahkan melihat bahwa dia pria yang terlalu ketat? Hanya penampilannya bagus, kepribadiannya mengerikan. Dia tidak bisa didekati, keji, keras, blak-blakan, dan berbicara hanya ketika dia memikirkan sesuatu yang memang perlu untuk dikatakan. Itu yang aku amati darinya sejauh ini.

"Kapan kau berencana mengatkannya?"

Dia menarik napas. "Segera, mungkin minggu depan, tapi secepatnya, aku hanya takut penolakan, aku tidak yakin jika dia juga mencintaiku." Aku memberinya senyum dukungan.

"Aku turut gugup, aku berharap kau beruntung, tapi selalu ada kesempatan bahwa mungkin dia juga mencintaimu." Senyumku retak. Aku mengingat penolakanku. Malam itu aku memohon pada Sasuke untuk tinggal denganku, untuk membalas cintaku. Ketika dia menolak aku menangis dan memohon padanya untuk membawaku bersamanya. Bahkan saat aku lemah, tidak ada selain mabuk cinta masa genin, Aku tidak menginginkan apapun yang melebihi bersamanya. Lalu dia memukulku dan meletakkanku dibangku taman sebelum dia pergi selamanya. Aku ingat kekosongan itu, perasaan berlubang saat aku terbangun. Ini adalah kesakitan paling buruk yang dapat dirasakan siapa saja, dan aku berharap pada Tuhan Petra tidak akan melaluinya. Aku akan melubangi Levi jika ini terjadi. Dia terlalu manis dan polos.

Petra berseri-seri padaku. "Terimakasih banyak, Sakura! Aku membutuhkannya!"

Aku memberinya anggukan singkat. "Sama-sama, apa yang kau katakan, kau harus mengatakan padanya hari ini, setelah ekspedisi."

Dia terkesiap. "Tidak mungkin! Itu terlalu cepat!" Dia menjerit.

"Tidak, aku bisa membantumu." Kataku.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana?" Dia menaruh seluruh perhatiannya padaku.

"Percaya padaku, aku tahu banyak hal." Aku menyeringai dengan kelam. Atau hal-hal terakhir yang Ino ajarkan padaku tentang bagaimana merayu seorang pria.

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau tidak bisa mengeluarkanku."

"Tidak akan memimpikannya." Aku merespon dengan cerah.

Kami meneruskan menyapu. Setelah beberapa jam menyapu, menyeka jendela, dan menyikat lantai, Hanji menyelamatkan kami dari penderitaan. Dia tertawa keras dan menepuk tangannya pada bahuku.

"Sakura, dimana Eren?" Dia bertanya, melihat sekitar.

Aku mengedikan bahu. "Aku bisa mencarinya jika kau mau."

Dia mengangguk dan membuka jendela yang masih basah. "Hey Levi! Apa yang Sakura lakukan selanjutnya?" Dia berteriak sambil melongokan kepalanya keluar.

Aku menegang

"...menyikat dinding..." Nada bosan Levi melewati kami. Hanji tersenyum

"Yeah, kau punya waktu luang! Cari Eren untukku, kita harus pergi dalam beberapa menit." Aku tak berekspresi. Jawaban Levi tidak terdengar seperti ini maksudku aku bebas, tapi aku tidak akan membantah. Aku melesat keluar gedung. Kita akan pergi... akan seperti apa misi ini? Aku lupa bertanya pada Petra ketika aku menyebutkannya selama pembicaraan kami. Aku berjalan disekitar ujung bangunan dan menangkap pemandangan para pasukan penyelidik sedang bekerja dengan Levi untuk membersihkan tempat itu. Eldo bahkan menggunakan 3DM gear miliknya untuk berjuntai dari dinding untuk menyikat jendela dengan benar. Sangat kreatif. Aku bergegas pergi menuju kandang kuda dan melihat sepotong roti coklat yang menempel dari sudut. Eren. Aku membuat jalanku ke kandang kuda dan hampir menubruk dia saat dia keluar dari pintu masuk.

"Sakura, kau juga bertugas di bagian kuda?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bau kotoran kuda menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Tidak, Hanji mencarimu, kita akan pergi." Ucapku. Dia menatapku.  
>"Baiklah, kurasa, kau akan pergi juga?" Aku mengedikan bahu dan akan merespon ketika sebuah permainan langkah kaki menangkap perhatian kami. Eren terkesiap dan berlari menuju kumpulan orang-orang dengan seragam pasukan pengintai yang berbaris di sekitar gedung. Aku mengikuti.<br>"Mikasa! Armin!" Eren berteriak membuatku mengingat dua orang itu seketika. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan pemuda pirang pendek. Mereka berdua berhenti, terkejut melihat Eren, karena waktu itu dia keluar dari pengadilan, kurasa..  
>"Eren! Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Atau lebih buruk... apa mereka menyiksamu untuk melakukan eksperimen mengerikan?!" Mikasa berlebihan padanya. Menggenggam tangannya seolah-olah dia barangkali lenyap jika dia melepasnya.<br>"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!" Eren tergagap. Mikasa menggerutu. Wajahnya membentuk kemarahan dan benci. Aku menggigil ketakutan.

"Si Pendek itu melakukannya terlalu jauh... suatu hari aku akan melihatnya membayarnya." Dia meludah. Aku berkedip. Dia membicaraka tentang Levi... jadi, kita ada di pihak yang sama. Eren menghela napas.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, sungguh, dia harus melakukannya, mereka mengurus kami dengan baik." Eren bergerak kearahku. Mikasa melihatku dengan simpul.

"Kau perempuan dari pengadilan..." Armin berbisik. Mata biru besarnya menatap lekat wajahku terlalu lama, ini sedikit tidak nyaman. Lalu mata biru langitnya menjelajahi rambutku takjub. Dia agak merona. "Tidak mungkin! Kalian bergabung dengan kesatuan penyelidik juga?!" Eren berteriak pada orang yang tersisa.

"ya... Armin dan Mikasa sangat menyenangkan... jadi kami tidak bisakalah dari mereka." Seorang laki-laki pendek dengan kepala botak mencaci.

"I-itu benar! Sasha ingin lebih dekat dengan teman-temannya juga!" Seorang perempuan tinggi berambut coklat ponytail menyerupai Hanji berkata dengan riang.

"Aku mengerti, jadi hanya jean, Annie, dan Marco yang tidak bergabung..." Eren terhenti.

"Marco mati." Sebuah suara membuat kami semua berbalik. Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut pirang menjulang diatas kami. Tatapannya tanpa emosi. Eren menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Jean, tidak... Marco? Tapi... bagaimana dia mati?" Dia berbalik pada lainnya, tapi mereka tetap terdiam. Laki-laki berkepala pirang satu-satunya yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya setengah dari tubuhnya yang ditemukan, mungkin dimakan oleh titan, lalu diludahkan keluar , tidak ada yang melihat apapun, dia menghilang, kurasa tidak afa seorangpun yang mendapat kematian yang dramatis."

Semua orang tetap terdiam. Aku mengambil napas pelan. Eren masih melebarka mata dan berguncang. "Marco... mati." Dia mengulang dengan pelan, tidak dapat memahami kabar itu. Orang ini... adalah teman Eren.

"Baik cepatlah dan bersiaplah, kita akan pergi secepatnya!" Seorang pria berteriak pada kerumunan. Gadis itu, Sasha, berteriak pada gadis pirang kecil yang mungkin lebih pendek dariku,

dan kerumunan kembali mengobrol .

"Jadi teman-teman, kalian akan ikut misi ini juga?" Eren berkata dengan hati-hati. "Tentu saja, kami bagian dari kesatuan penyelidik sekarang, kami tidak bisa kembali ." Seorang pria tinggi,kekuningan berambut pirang membalas Yang lebih pendek, pria berambut gelap menyetujuinya.

"Eren, kami bersumpah untuk melindungimu pada misi ini." Ucap Mikasa.

"Itu benar, jadi kau lebih baik tidak mengacaukan si brengsek kecil ini." Pria itu, Jean memulai, tapi matanya menjelajahi rambutku. Oh bagus... akhirnya datang seperti ini, pikirku. Cukup cepat , semua orang menatapku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Teman-teman ini Sakura Haruno, rambutnya alami, dan dia akan menjadi rekan baru kita di kesatuan penyelidik." Eren mengucapkan masalah yang sebenarnya. Mulutku hampir jatuh kelantai, dia membaca pikiranku!

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku uh, aku Jean..." pria itu menjabat tanganku dengan rona tipis mewarnai pipinya.

"Aku Armin Arlert, dan ini Mikasa Ackerman." Armin berkata sambil menunjuk Mikasa.

"Aku Sasha Braus, itu Christa dan itu Ymir." Ucap Sasha sambil menunjuk gadis pirang kecil disampingnya dan yang lebih tinggi, wanita yang lebih gelap disampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Yumm, aku akan membayar untuk melihatmu di kolam dengan Christa." Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan kelakuan mesum. Aku menggigil agak jijik.

Gadis pirang memberengut . "Kau penyihir tua mesum..." komentarnya.

"Aku Connie, ini Reiner, dan ini teman baiknya, Bertholt." Kata laki-laki pendek botak, menunjuk laki-laki pirang yang lebih tinggi, Reiner, dan seorang berambut coklat gelap, Bertholt. Mereka menjabat tanganku dengan singkat sebelum menariknya. "Senang bertemu kalian semua." Aku memberikan mereka senyumanku yang paling cerah. Beberapa dari mereka terkesiap.

"Ya Tuhan." Armin dan Reiner bergumam.

Senyumku berkedut. Orang-orang ini pergi jauh. tetap saja. Aku menyeringai. Tidak setiap hari mereka melihat orang berambutkapas. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Sakura, tapi sekarang kita harus cepat dan bersiap untuk misi menjelajahi luar dinding." Hanji tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kami. "Kurasa ini pertama kalinya bagi sebagian besar dari kalian untuk keluar dinding, jangan terlalu bergembira, kehidupan liar berbahaya, jika kita tidak hati-hati siapa saja bis mati, dsana banyak titan merangkak, sekarang ayo!"

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti!" Mikasa dan Armin berteriak sebelum mereka pergi. Aku mengernyit saat mereka mundur. Tidak ada yang terlihat memperhatikan adanya kekurangan informasi. Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak tapi aku memiliki firasat buruk yang akan yang dekat, Aku menatap langit cerah, ini indah, mungkin aku hanya takut.

"Ayo jadikan misi ini sukses!"Kataku tersenyum.

Eren tersenyum. "Ya, ini akan menjadi misi yang sukses."

TBC

Sedikit perubahan dari cerita asli karena biling warnet habis see you in next chap minna !


	7. Fear

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Ini hampir waktunya. Aku akan keluar dari dinding-dinding ini. Sebagian diriku melihat ini sebagai kesempatan sempurna untuk melarikan diri. Bagaimanapun tempatku tidak disini, dan aku tidak menginginkan apapun yang melebihi kembali ke Konoha. Bagian lain diriku memiliki keinginan yang berbeda untuk membantu Eren. Aku berhutang budi padanya, karena dialah alasan aku keluar dari pengadilan dengan hidup-hidup. Dia mendukungku ketika dia sudah dalam posisi yang aman. Hanya sekali ini, aku ...bisa memanggilnya teman. Aku dan Eren bertemu dengan yang lain di ruang perlengkapan sementara atasan kami mengatur kuda-kuda diluar. Armin dan Connie mengisi tabung gas kami dengan teratur. Aku melihat gear milikku. Eren merangkulku sambil berjalan menuju kamar kami untuk mengambil gear-ku saat dia telah selesai bersih-bersih. Ini sedikit menganggu saat berjalan dengan seperti ini tapi ini tidak dapat membantu.  
>"Apa itu yang terakhir?" Jean bertanya pada si pirang yang sedikit berjongkok disebelah tabung persediaan. Dia mengencangkannya pada gear Mikasa.<p>

"Ya kami sudah selesai dan siap."

"Bagus, sekarang kita bisa memakainya." Jean berjalan disekitar Eren dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Mata coklatnya mengamati wajah Eren. "Misi ini untukmu, kami diberitahu untuk melindungimu AT ALL COSTS."

Eren menegang. Aku bisa merasakan Mikasa agak mendekat diantara mereka.

"Eren, benarkah kau menyerang Mikasa saat kau menutup lubang di Dinding Rose?" Dia bertanya dengan getir. Mikasa menggeram.

"Tidak, ini hanya goresan." Dia berkata dengan cepat. Jean berputar kearahnya.

"Ini bukan hanya goresan! Mikasa, luka itu terlihat dalam,jika Eren memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi titan dan menyerang kita, lalu apa?!" Dia berbalik pada Eren. "Aku ingin tahu, untuk apa kita bertarung? Kami mempertaruhkan hidup kami untuk melindungimu, jadi aku ingin tahu, untuk apa kita bertarung?!" Mikasa melangkah.

"Kita bertarung karena itulah perintah untuk kita-"

"Mikasa, tidak semua orang disini sepertimu, kami tidak ingin mati untuk Eren tanpa sebab." Jean menyelanya. Mikasa menunduk dalam kekalahan. Eren menatap sekitar, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia menelan ludah.

"Aku, aku mendengar bahwa aku sungguh menyerang Mikasa, kurasa ini memang benar, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya, semua yang kuingat adalah mengangkat batu besar itu untuk menutup lubang." Eren terdengar seperti dia sedih karena telah melukai gadis berambut gelap itu. Jean mengejek. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wujud titanmu, aku ingin bertarung, tapi kau perlu memberi kami sesuatu yang patut untuk diperjuangkan. Eren, berapa banyak yang bisa kau berikan kembali pada kami, berapa banyak kami bisa mempercayaimu?" Jean menggenggam bagian depan kemeja Eren, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari Eren. Mikasa terlihat bersiap untuk memukulnya menjadi bubur berdarah. Aku memperhatikan dengan ingin tahu bahwa Mikasa overprotektif pada Eren, sementara Armin biasanya bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, berapa banyak yang bisa kuberikan padamu, tapi... aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk melindungi kalian." Eren berkata secara drastis, tangannya mengepal. Jean melepaskannya. "Itu cukup untuk kami, kami memperhitungkanmu, beberapa dari kami akan mati untukmu, jadi jangan mengacaukan ini sialan."

Eren menatap kami, matanya menyapu wajah kami semua dengan penentuan. "Tidak akan." Dia menjawab lembut.

"Baiklah, kita harus bergegas keluar." Ucap Jean. Armin mengangguk dan mengangkat tabung miliknya. Kami pergi keluar. Kuda-kuda berbaris dengan rapi di kandangnya. Aku bisa melihat para anggota lain pasukan pengintai memastikan pelana dengan kencang sebelum melompat diatasnya. "Anggota baru pasukan pengintai, kemarilah dan ambil seragam kalian." Suara Erwin melewati kami. Dia sedang berdiri didepan gedung dimana kami berbaris, menggenggam pakaian hijau yang terlipat. Dia tersenyum.

"Baik!" Teriak Connie sambil berlari kearah komandan, diikuti sisa anggota.

"Ayo." Eren menyikutku dan aku mengikuti trio untuk mendapatkan apa yang dihadiahkan untuk kami. Sebuah jubah-seperti jaket tanpa lengan. Erwin menatapku saat aku mengambil satu dari tangannya yang teracung. Pikiranku kembali pada waktu ketika titan Hanji dibunuh. 'Menurutmu siapa musuh itu?' Dia berkata pada Eren. Dia memberikan kepercayaannya padaku juga. Dia sama menakutkannya dengan Levi, dalam cara yang tenang. Aku memisahkan diri dari tatapannya saat aku menarik bahan diatas kepalaku. Aku meraba-raba sekitar sampai kepalaku muncul dari lubang jubah. Aku melompat mundur ketika wajah bosan Levi muncul didepanku.

"Disini kau rupanya, kupikir kepala pink akan menonjol diantara kerumunan ini, tapi kau sulit untuk dilacak." Aku berkedip saat dia menunjuk skuadnya. "Cari Eren dan temui yang lain, aku akan menemuimu segera untuk memberimu perintah." Aku menggumamkan 'ya' dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana tim Eren bertempat. Aku menangkap pemandangan Levi sedang berdiri disebelah Erwin. Mereka saling membicarakan banyak hal. Aku berharap aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak menyukai bagaimana ini terjadi.

Eren sedang berdiri dengan Armin dan Mikasa, saling bertukar kata. Aku menangkap mereka dengan cepat. "Hey, Levi ingin kita bergabung dengan skuadnya." Ucapku. Mata Mikasa memicing padaku. Aku bergidik ngeri, apa masalah perempuan itu?

"Oh baiklah, kurasa aku akan bertemu kalian lagi nanti teman-teman." Eren berkata pada keduanya. Mikasa mengamit tangan Eren.

"Berhati-hatilah." Dia bergumam dengan cemas.

Armin menatap kami berdua. "Semoga beruntung Sakura, Eren. Kita akan berjumpa setelah misi ini." Dia mengamit tangan kami berdua dan meremasnya. Jantungku serasa terhenti untuk sesaat. Orang-orang ini, mereka mengatakan selamat tinggal seolah-olah ini adalah saat terakhir mereka. Kenapa? Apa ini sangat buruk? Ketika aku berangkat dari Konoha untuk misi, tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini seolah-olah orang-orang menaburkan bunga untuk pemakaman kami secepatnya.

Armin melepaskan dan pergi. "Aku tahu... aku akan berjumpa kalian lagi." Dia mengucapkan salam perisahan pada Mikasa dan berlari menuju skuadnya. Mikasa melihat Eren sepintas dan memeluknya singkat sambil menggumamkan sampai jumpa padaku sebelum pergi.

"Ayo." Ucap Eren. Kami berjalan menuju skuad Levi. Petra dan sisanya sudah bersiap diatas kuda mereka. Ada dua kuda tersisa jadi aku dan Eren melompat diatasnya dengan mudah. Aku membelai rambut binatang ini dengan lembut. Aku sudah mengendarai kuda sebelumnya, di sebuah misi di tanah teh. Aku tahu aku menyukainya, tapi mengendarainya terlalu lama membuat bokongku sakit.

"Kukatakan, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagi Eren dan Sakura di misi Pengintai. Hmm, waktu pertama bagi Petra mengerikan, dia kesal dengan dirinya saat melihat titan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat." Oluo menyeringai. Petra terkesiap.

"I-itu tidak benar! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Pipinya memerah terang saat dia memelototi Oluo.

Pria itu tertawa. "Tentu saja kau melakukannya! Aku mengingatnya seolah-olah ini kau melakukannya kemarin." Petra mendesis pada pria tua untuk diam.

Levi muncul dibelakang kami dengan kuda miliknya. "Apa yang sedang diributkan? Kita akan berpisah, dengarkan dengan hati-hati perintahku, kurasa kalian semua ingat rencana yang kita susun tadi malam." Mulutku hampir menghantam lantai. Aku tidur tadi malam! Mereka merencanakan misi tanpa aku. Aku mengerang. "Ini akan menjadi ekspedisi ke lima puluh tujuh diluar dinding, kita akan tetap bersama sebagai regu apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang meninggalkan lingkaran, tim lain memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih sulit untuk dilakukan, mereka harus mengingatkan kita pada titan yang mendekat dengan menembakkan asap hijau ke langit, ingat itu, kalian tidak benar-benar harus berbuat banyak selain mengikutiku, tujuan kita adalah membuatnya aman menuju hutan." Suara Levi lembut dan kuat. Aku bisa melihat Hanji berteriak pada skuadnya, dan Erwin berbicara dengan tenang. Sisa skuad yang lebih kecil berkumpul bersama untuk meninjau rencana. Rencana... aku masih tidak yakin dengan tujuan kami.

"Sakura." Suara Levi membawaku kembali pada kenyataan.

"Ya?" Aku berkata dengan cepat. Matanya mengeborku.

"Perhatikan, beberapa kesalahan bisa mengorbankan hidup." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Um, Levi. Apa yang kita lakukan sebenarnya? Maksudku, untuk apa misi ini?" Tatapannya menembusku.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, jangan khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dengan hal itu sekarang, dan jika kau ingin menjadi anggota skuadku panggil aku sebagai korporal." Jantungku bergetar oleh ucapannya. Dia menekanku dalam jarak profesional. Baiklah, aku tidak peduli. Dia akan selalu menjadi Gila Bersih dan klon Sasuke bagiku. Dia bukan guruku, aku hanya mengikuti Kakashi-sensei. Tetap saja, jika berada di skuadnya berarti aku bisa bersama Eren, dan aku baik-baik saja denan itu. Bagaimanapun, hanya Eren temanku disini.

"Baiklah... Korporal." Gumamku, hampir dengan nada getir. Dia terus menatapku, ekspresinya agak menahan kebingungan.

"bagus, waktunya pergi, ingat untuk selalu disisiku." Perintahnya, dan mengarahkan kudanya kedepan. Tim lain berbaris dibelakang kami, sementara tim Erwin didepan.

"Jangan terkencing-kencing Eren, Sakura, aw!" Oluo melolong kesakitan saat dia menggigit lidahnya. Petra memelotot tajam padanya. Aku menghela napas.

"Tentu saja tidak aku tidak akan!" Jawabku. Langka kuda membuatku agak bergerak naik turun. Helaian merah mudaku terbang dengan liar disekitar wajahku karena udara. Sejak aku tidak memakai ikat kepalaku, rambutku menjadi tergerai bebas. Barangkali aku harus mengikatnya ekor kuda, pikirku. Aku memandang Eren. Ekspresinya terlihat berpikir penuh. Misi ini sebenarnya untuk menguji kemampuannya. Ini satu-satunya hal yang dapat kupikirkan. Kenapa ketua skuad merahasiakannya, siapa tahu. Sisa anggota terlihat tidak mengerti sama sepertiku, tapi tidak ada yang bertanya pada Korporal. Saat kami mendekati gerbang, kami disambut sorak-sorai dari orang kota. Barisan dari mereka berdiri di tiap sisi kota, berteriak pada Levi untuk membunuh titan, untuk memotong mereka. Aku menatap bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia terlihat santai dipuji sebanyak ini, dia pasti seorang pahlawan untuk desa ini. Aset yang bagus. Kami melewati kerumunan dan bergerak melalui gerbang yang dibukakan untuk kami. Untuk sesaat aku ingin bertanya kenapa kami memerlukan kuda, lalu aku ingat kenapa. Orang-orang ini bukan ninja. Mereka tidak bisa hanya berlari ke hutan sepertiku di tempat terbuka ketika ada banyak kanibal raksasa berkeliaran. Erwin meneriakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas pada tim lain yang menyebar di arah yang berbeda. Aku panik. Aku lupa apa yang dilakukan untuk sesaat. Levi bergerak maju dengan cepat, kudanya bergerak dengan kecepatan kencang membuat tubuhnya bergerak berirama. Aku mengikutinya dengan cepat, kuda milikku membuatku berpegangan pada pelana karena kecepatannya. Hanya tim kami yang bergerak lurus kedepan. Lainnya berpisah dalam empat arah yang berbeda di tiap sisi kami. Petra menangkap mataku dan dia tersenyum, meyakinkanku ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku benci tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini, informasi selalu menjadi hal yang sangat penting untuk seorang ninja. Aku mengalihkan wajahku kedepan. Kami melingkar, dengan Levi didepan dan sisanya bergerombol membentuk seperti oval dibelakangnya. Kuda-kuda berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sementara kami mengendarainya dalam diam. Aku mendengar suara pop dan menatap kearah darimana ini berasal. Garis asap hijau muncul di langit disebelah kanan kami.

"Titan bersiaplah, heh, mereka hanya akan mengemis untuk mati ditanganku." Oluo membual dengan keras.

"Kita tidak bertarung dengan titan kecuali ini diperlukan, dan kau tidak turun dari kudamu pada situasi apapun." Levi berteriak.

Oluo merosot. Orang itu terlalu senang. Aku juga sedikit senang. Aku ingin melihat makhluk-makhluk yang ditakuti semua orang ini. Intinya dimana makhluk ini mengendalikan mereka untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding-dinding raksasa. Kami mengendarai kuda dalam diam sekitar lima menit. Eldo dan lainnya mulai terlihat lelah. Pop lainnya membuat perhatianku teralih menuju langit. Sebuah jejak asap merah.

"Darurat?" Petra berucap sambil memandang asap. Pandangan Levi juga melekat pada asap itu. "Seseorang pasti turun dari kudanya, Eldo lihat apa yang terjadi dan bantu mereka." Levi terdengar tidak tentu.

"Ya kapten." Pria pirang itu mundur dari regu dan pergi menuju arah dimana asap berasal. Pop lain, asap merah membumbung di langit. Wajah Levi menggelap.

"Formasi pecah, idiot... tidak bisa melakukan satu hal." Suaranya rendah tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya tidak teratur. Perutku menegang. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa mereka diserang?

"Haruskah kita menolongnya?" Aku bertanya dengan drastis. "Mereka bisa mati." Aku berbalik pada Petra dan lainnya. Mereka diam. Hanya Eren yang terlihat bingung dan cemas.

"Tidak, kita harus menuju hutan, hanya karena beberapa tim jatuh bukan berarti kita harus jatuh bersama mereka, terkadang, untuk bisa sukses pengorbanan harus dibuat." Mulutku menganga. Dia pasti tidak serius. Tapi... tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada yang dilakukan selain berharap mereka tidak dimakan. Ini menyedihkan. Langit penuh oleh asap dan suara pesta kembang api dari senjata. Setelah sesaat aku dapat melihat hutan. Kami hampir sampai.

"Bentuk lingkaran yang lebih ketat, tetap didekatku." Levi memerintah. Kami menurut dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Hutan jelas sekarang, dan ada sebuah jalan kecil yang sama seperti saat aku datang ketika pria tua menolongku. Aku berbalik pada Eren. Apakah dia bahkan tahu ayahnya ada diluar sini? Lagipula apa yang pria tua lakukan diluar dinding,dan bagaimanan dengan ini... kami memasuki hutan. Aku ditelan oleh bayangan-bayangan pepohonan. Bau familiar hutan mengembalikanku. Ini nostalgia. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang menegang, terutama Eren. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi... aku terkesiap. Apakah Levi bahkan tahu? Aku memandang punggungnya, simbol pasukan pengintai yang terdiri dari sayap biru dan putih bersinar dengan bangga di jubah hijaunya. Aku memiliki firasat Levi tidak mengetahui. Aku bertemu pandang dengan Eren. Bola mata birunya menahan kebingungan dan... ketakutan. Kami sebenarnya memikirkan hal yang sama. Kami berkendara selama beberapa menit sampai pop berhenti bersamaan. Keheningan yang mengerikan, membuatku menebak apa yang terjadi dengan skuad lain. Aku memegangi pelana. Ini bukan orang-orang dari duniaku, tapi mereka tetap orang. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mati.

"Apa kita hampir sampai?" Eren bertanya gelisah. Dia tidak menyukai situasi ini.

"Shh Eren, jangan berbicara, ikuti saja perintah Korporal." Petra bergumam. Matanya lebar dan dipenuhi ketakutan juga. Dia ketakutan. Ekspresinya tidak melakukan apapun untuk meringankan ketakutanku. Eren menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup dan berbalik. Aku terus memandang Levi. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk membaca pikiran klon Sasuke. Kami berkendara selama beberapa menit sampai aku Gmenyerah. Aku sedikit bersabar. "Kita akan kemana?" Aku bertanya dengan keras. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan skuad Erwin dan Hanji secepatnya ditengah hutan, skuad lain akan tetap dibelakang dan memastikan tidak ada titan yang masuk kesini." Aku memberengut. Kami sudah berkendara selama lebih dari dua puluh lima menit dan masih belum melihat makhluk-makhluk yang konon memakan dunia. Aku melihat sekitar. Aku hanya melihat pohon, pohon dan pohon. Tidak ada titan. Dimana mereka? Lagipula kenapa kita akan ketengah hutan, untuk berlatih? Ini tentang Eren. Mereka akan memanfaatkannya untuk sesuatu tapi aku tidak dapat memahaminya saat suara tapak kaki kuda datang dari arah kananku dan aku seketikaperhatianku teralih. Eldo muncul, dengan Hwajah yang sangat ketakutan.

"Kapten! Ada satu titan betina cerdas menuju kemari." Dia berteriak. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Cerdas?!" Petra berteriak. Eren terkesiap dan berbalik pada Levi untuk sebuah jawaban. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia bahkan tidak berbalik.

"Kapten, apa yang kita lakukan!?" Oluo yang biasanya sombong kini tidak terdengar pembual lagi. Dia ketakutan.

"Kita tetap bergerak, jangan berhenti." Levi mengkomando. Eren meringis.

"Tapi Korporal, titan ini akan menangkap kita! Dia cepat! Tim Armin sudah tidak ada, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawannya, dia melindungi lehernya!" Eldo berteriak frustasi. Mata Eren melebar.

"Armin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sangat cemas. Eldo mengangguk.

"Dia baik-baik saja, titan ini tidak membunuh untuk makan, dia membunuh untuk membunuh, dia berjalan melewati Armin ketika dia turun dari kudanya, mengatakan bahwa titan itu mencari seseorang."

"Itu gila! Dia menyadari kelemahannya terletak dilehernya?! Bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya?!" Oluo berteriak. Dia kehilangannya. Petra bernapas berat.

"Diam! Dia tidak akan menangkap kita jika kita tetap bergerak! Jangan berhenti!" Levi berteriak. Dia juga, terdengar tidak yakin dan... marah. Aku tahu. Levi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, selain kami harus bergerak ketengah hutan. Si buta memimpin orang buta.

"Tapi siapa yang dicarinya?" Eren berteriak. Dia mencengkram tampuk kuda dengan erat. Apakah yang sedang dicari titan itu... Eren? Jantungku hampir meloncat keluar ketika aku merasakannya. Tanah dibawah kami agak berguncang dengan pelan dan berirama. Ini cukup buruk semua orang panik, tapi merasakan tanah yang bergoyang membuatku ingin membentuk jutsu yang bisa membuatku menghilang dari sini selamanya. Kami semua tetap diam saat tanah bergetar lebih dan lebih kencang. Aku bisa mendengar debuman yang berbeda, seperti langkah kaki yang sedang berlari kearah kami. Langkah kaki lebar.

"Kapten!" Petra menjerit dalam keputusasaan. Aku menggertakan gigi. Apa yang sedang brengsek itu lakukan? Dia adalah kapten terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Eldo! Kawal kami beberapa saat, berusahalah untuk tenang! Semuanya tarik pedang kalian! Jika kau melihatnya lakukan dengan cepat." Levi berteriak pada pria pirang.

"Yes sir!" Dia berdiri diatas kudanya dan menggunakan gear-nya, dia terbang dan menyeimbangkan dirinya diudara diatas kami, mencengkram pedang dengan erat ditangannya. Dia bersiap untuk menyerang. Tiba-tiba segalanya terlihat dalam slow motion. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdegup kencang saat kami semua berbalik pria yang melayang diatas kami. Langkah kaki semakin terdengar keras... lebih keras. Jantungku berdegup kencang tiap detiknya. Aku menahan napas. Lebih keras... tanah memberikan guncangan terakhir.

Sebuah tangan raksasa tanpa kulit menabrak Eldo dan menerbangkannya menabrak sebuah pohon dengan kencang. Darah berceceran diseluruh udara. Aku menjerit. Dia sangat besar. Seekor titan, terlihat seperti seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang cerdik berlari dengan sebuah tangan yang teracung menuju kami. Tubuhnya tanpa kulit, dengan tulang di beberapa tempat. Wajahnya hanya satu-satunya bagian yang memiliki kulit, melindungi bagian atas matanya. Aku tidak pernah bisa menyiapkan diriku untuk ini. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun yang melebihi meninggalkan misi dan melompat menjauh dari pohon ke pohon dan tidak pernah melihat kebelakang. Ini tidak lebih buruk dari bijuu, atau kuchiyose. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini menyeramkan, tanpa kulit, kanibal raksasa. Aku tidak pernah melawan bijuu, dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang tak berbeda sekarang. Aku terkesiap. Kuchiyose. Aku bisa memanggil katsuyu! Dia bukan tipe petarung, dia penyembuh. Walaupun begitu, asamnya bisa lebih dari cukup. Ini yang kami butuhkan tapi, orang-orang ini tidak akan mengerti bagaimana aku bisa memunculkan seekor siput raksasa dimanapun. Akankah mereka melihat aku dan Katsuyu sebagai ancaman...

"Kapten! Dia semakin dekat, dia akan menangkap kita!" Petra berteriak. Aku bisa melihat sebuah bayangan tangan raksasa terlempar. Dia bisa menyabet salah satu dari kami segera. Dia menggelincir disekitar kami, menumbangkan pohon dalam proses. Eren menjerit.

"Tetap bergerak! Ini akan baik-baik saja!" Levi berteriak sambil menatap langit. Petra tidak yakin.

"Sial! Dia disebelah Eren? Kita kesini untuk menariknya kesini dengan punk ini dan sekarang kita akan mati!" Oluo berteriak ketakutan. Dia hilang kontrol. Eren menengok kebelakang dengan horror.

"Benarkah Korporal? Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Petra berteriak. Levi tidak mengatakan apapun. Orang-orang tiba-tiba muncul disisi titan.

"bala bantuan dari belakang?!" Petra berteriak. Seorang pria berputar di udara, menggunakan gear-nya untuk terbang dan bergerak untuk membunuh titan. Ini tidak bekerja. Titan itu menggenggam kawat dan melemparkannya pada pohon, meremas pria itu dibahunya menjadi bubur berdarah. Dia menjerit lalu mati. Seorang pria lain muncul dan berlari kearahnya yang hanya bernasib sama. Titan mencengkram kawat dan menariknya, menggenggam pria itu dengan tangannya dan eremasnya, meredam jeritannya. Darah lebih banyak muncul di udara.

"Kapten! Perintahmu!" Petra menjerit. Dia berguncang.

"Biarkan kami membunuhnya! dia akan menangkap kita jika begini terus menerus! Kita bunuh dia sekarang!"

"Kapten!"

"Levi!" Semuanya sekarang berteriak,bahkan aku. Aku panik. Dia menarik keluar sebuah senapan dan mengacungkannya keatas. Dia menarik pelatuk . Aku mendengar sebuah pop yang membuat telingaku berdenging.

"Granat asap?!" tanya Eren. Levi menengok kebelakang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu? Membiarkan perasaanmu mengambil alih seperti mereka sekarang? Tidak. Misi skuad ini adalah menjaga bocah itu dari satu goresanpun, bahkan jika mengorbankan hidup kita." Mike memasuki lingkaran, wajahnya suram saat dia berkendara. Lebih dan lebih banyak orang lagi bermunculan.

"Kita tetap pergi apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak berhenti apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?" suara Levi bahkan santai. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun.

"Roger!" Petra berteriak. Eren terkesiap tak percaya.

"Kita tetap bergerak?! Berapa lama? Dan titan itu dibelakang kita-" Kata-kata Eren dipotong oleh pasukan bala bantuan baru yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Pasukan bantuan! Cepat, jika kita tidak menolong, mereka akan musnah! Tetap didepan! Tetap bergerak cepat dan jangan melihat kebelakang!" Anggota skuad ain berteriak padanya.

"Benar! Laksanakan perintah kapten!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita meninggalkan mereka agar mati! Atau kenapa dia tak menjelaskan! Kenapa?!"

"Karena kapten memutuskan tidak mengatakan pad"a kita tentang misi ini, kau tidak mengerti karena kau baru!" Oluo menyela.

"Kenapa? Jika skuad Levi tidak mengalahkannya lalu siapa yang akanmelakukannya?!" Dia merespon keras kepala. Aku ingin ini berakhir. Seseorang menjerit. Kami berbalik demi melihat seorang pria menabrak pohon oleh ulah tangan titan.

"Dia mati! Dan mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkannya!" Eren berteriak dengan drastis. Dia kacau.

"Eren!tetap didepan!" Petra berteriak marah.

"Apa kau mengatakan padaku untuk menjauh?! Untuk meninggalkan teman-temanku dan lari?!" Eren bercekcok. Dia dibutakan oleh kemarahan dan ketidakberdayaan.

"Dengar! Aku bisa menjatuhkannya! Yang harus kulakukan adalah berubah!" dia menahan tangannya didepan mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren?! Kau kami!"

"Jika kau mengamuk aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu ditempat, hanya perlu ikuti perintahku." Levi berbicara pada Eren dengan nada serius. Eren berhenti.

"Tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya dia akan menagkap kita! Aku bisa melindungi kalian!"

"Eren! Percaya pada teman-temanmu! Kami memilih untuk mempercayaimu, jadi balaslah dengan mempercayai kami, kami akan melindungimu!" Ucap Petra sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan mata madu besarnya. Eren sedang bertarung dalam kepalanya. Untuk kembali atau tidak.

"Tapi..." Dia memulai.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya maka lakukanlah, kau tidak bisa mencapai sesuatu tanpa pengorbanan, hanya perl meyakinkan bahwa kau memilih untuk melakukannya, kau tidak memiliki penyesalan, bisa kukatakan, dia raksasa yang nyata, tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan padanya, tidak peduli apa yang mengurungmu padanya,dia tidk akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapapun ." Kata Levi, memberikan prospek untuk membiarkan Eren . Oluo mengangguk padanya. Eren menurunkan tangannya. "Eren, perbedaan antara kau dan aku adalah tentang pengalaman, tapi kau tidak harus mengandalkannya, pilih, percaya pada dirimu sendiri, atau percaya pada pasukan pengintai dan aku, aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah meminta, aku mempercayai kemampuanku, atau pilihan dalam sahabat yang kupercaya, tapi tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana caranya." Aku hampir terhipnotis kata-kata Levi. Eren menurunkan tangannya sepenuhnya.

"Percaya pada kami." Petra berbisik. Eren berguncang.

"Kau mengambilnya terlalu lama! Apa pilihanmu?!" Levi berteriak. Mata Eren berkaca-kaca seolah-olah dia ingin menangis. Dagunya mengeriput.

"Aku akan maju!" Dia berteriak. Aku menengok kebelakang pada titan. Kami semua akan mati. Makhluk itu akan menggepengkan kami. Tapi bahkan begitu... mereka menaruh kepercayaan pada Levi. Aku menggigit bibir, mataku berair juga. Orang-orang mati di kanan kiri, dan tetap saja, skuad ini memilih untuk meneruskan. Aku... harus melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan jika ini berarti menghancurkan kepercayaan yang mereka berikan padaku. Mereka saling percaya. Aku akan membunuh titan itu, pikirku. Aku mengangkat jariku untuk menggigitnya dan memanggil Katsuyu ketika sebuah letusan meledak. Kami semua terlonjak kaget saat Erwin dan Hanji berteriak pada skuad mereka. Asap menutupi. Kami tetap melanjutkan berkendara.

"Mereka melakukannya... jangan berhenti, tetap bergerak, Mike, kau yang memimpin, aku akan membantu mereka,jangan berhenti dalam situasi apapun sampai kau sampai ditengah, mengerti?" Mike menggumamkan ya dan melaju didepan kami. Aku menatap Levi saat dia menyamakan posisinya pada Eren.

"Saat kau berada dalam jarak yang cukup yang bagusjauh dari titan, sembunyikan Eren, dan tetap perhatikan Sakura." Dia melesat. Aku bisa melihat titan wanita diikat dengan kawat berlapis saat oleh kesatuan penyelidik yang mengerubunginya. Dia menahan tangannya diatas leher.

"mereka tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil titan itu dalam keadaan tetap hidup kan?" Eren bertanya.

"Kami telah menangkap titan, mengerti Eren? Ini kekuatan kesatuan penyelidik! Jangan meremehkan kami bodoh!" Oluo membual dengan bangga. Petra tersenyum.

"Ya!" Eren berteriak dengan lega. Aku tetap terdiam. Ini terlalu mudah... ini tidak mungkin bisa secepat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau kelihatan pucat." Eren berkomentar. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan burukku. Jantungku masihberdegup karena pengalaman ini.

"Y-ya... aku hanya kaget, aku tidak pernah melihat titan sedekat ini sebelumnya..." aku merespon dengan bergetar. Itu adalah makhluk yang telah memakan setengah dari populasi didunia ini.

"Huh? Tapi bukankah desamu diserang?!" Oluo bertanya dengan curiga. Aku tetap terdiam, terlalu lama untuk mempross pertanyaannya.

"Tinggalka dia sendirian, dia kaget." Petra membelaku. Aku menggigil ngeri. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku melihat kebelakang pada titan yang menjerit. Aku hampir menyerah pada diriku sendiri. Aku beruntung aku tidak segera memanggil kuchiyose. Mike mengarahkan kami maju. Kata-kata Levi mengembalikanku. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan jurus kuchiyose... menggigit bibirku. Aku tidak tahu, dan aku berharap aku tidak akan ditemukan. Kami harus menyembunyikan Eren untuk sekarang, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku lain waktu. Kami mengendarai kuda sambil bersorak disisa perjalanan. Ketakutan kami terlupakan

chapter yang sangat panjang -" RnR?


	8. Surprise

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Korporal Levi berdiri disebelah Erwin diatas pohon terdekat. Titan wanita ditangkap dengan sukses. Mata Levi melekat pada timnya yang sedang mundur sampai mereka terlalu jauh untuk diidentifikasi secara terpisah. Terlalu banyak kehidupan yang dikorbankan dalam usaha untuk menangkap titan disini.

Walaupun begitu ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga dimata atasannya. Dia akan mempercayai orang yang telah diikutinya dalam waktu yang lama. Iris gelapnya menyapu di seberang titan. Seseorang disana. Dia membayangkan ingin mengeruk tubuh manusia yang berada didalam titan itu. Dalam iris gelapnya tak ada emosi yang terlihat, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Dia peduli dengan rekan-rekannya lebih dari apapun didunia. Lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Aku harap mereka belum mengencingi diri mereka sendiri." Pria itu menggerutu. Dia menarik pedang.

"Tunggu Levi." Erwin menghentikannya. Pria pirang tinggi memiliki rencana yang berbeda. Dia ingin wanita didalam titan itu hidup. "Gelombang dua dan tiga, tembak!" Erwin berteriak.

Ledakan meletus saat kawat yang lebih banyak ditembakan menuju titan wanita.

"Lihat dirimu, titan. Kau tidak akan bisa menggaruk, kau tidak akan bisa membuat gerakan apapun, mungkin ini sisa hidupmu," Hanji berbicara seperti seorang wanita gila, memandang kawat-kawat dengan senyum sadis. "Mereka dirancang agar semakin kau mencoba untuk bergerak, semakin kau mudah utnuk dibawa. Tapi bagaimana kita akan mengeluarkan orang itu?" Tanyanya memandang leher yang ditutupi oleh tangan titan itu dengan sikap protektif.

"Kita bisa memotongnya." Levi berbicara. Dia menggunakan manuvernya untuk melompat keatas titan dan bergerak untuk menyerangnya. Tangan titan membeku menjadi kristal biru yang keras. Pedang levi bertubrukan dengan benda itu dan patah. Dia mengernyit marah. Caranya tidak bekerja dan ini membuatnya kesal.

"bagian khusus yang mengeras dari tubuhnya untuk membentuk sebuah perisai, ini sama dengan titan armor, jika kita terus menggunakan pedang kita akankah dia melemah?" Erwin berbicara keras. Levi menggerutu.

"Siapa yang tahu." Dia merespon, berjalan dibagian atas kepala titan. Erwin memanggil seseorang.

"Siapkan bom, ledakan tangannya." Ucapnya dengan wajah mengeras. Tentara itu terkesiap.

"Tapi jumlah bom yang kita bawa... ini hanya cukup untuk meledakan apa yang ada didalamnya." Komentarnya sambil menunjuk leher titan. Erwin mengernyit.

"Kita akan mengincar pergelangan tangannya terlebih dulu, dia harus keluar dari tubuh titannya. Maju!" Tentara mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lainnya untuk menyiapkan bom. Levi membesotkan kakinya menekan rambut titan, Berharap untuk mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin kotoran dan debu. Dia ingin membunuhnya.

"Hey... kenapa tidak keluar saja? kita tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang percuma, jadi menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi padamu sekarang? Apa kau percaya kau bisa melarikan diri? Kuharap kau akan mempertimbangkan semua masalah yang diambil..." Dia memandang kepalanya dengan kebencian. Orang yang membunuh anak buahnya... Eldo... dia hanya ingin memenggal kepalanya.

"Seingatku kau membunuh pasukanku dengan cara yang bermacam-macam, apa kau tahu ini menyenangkan? Sekarang aku senang, kupikir kau bisa memahamiku," dia menunggu. Titan itu diam. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa berbicara. "Benar aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, tak apa kan jika kami memotong tangan dan kakimu?" Suaranya naik, bertanya. Dia memelototi tajam kepalanya.

"Mereka akan kembali tumbuh, 'kan? Kuberitahu, anggota badanmu bukan titan, bagaimananpun kami perlu kau tetap hidup."  
>Dia menngangkat peddangnya. Dia tidak siap untuk sebuah jeritan tajam menusuk yang titan berikan. Semua orang menangkupkan tangannya ke telinga mereka saat titan menjerit dengan suara keras, marah, membuat udara berputar-putar. Levi hampir terhuyung dari kepalanya. Dia menjerit cukup lama, lalu berhenti. "Mengejutkan..." Gumamnya.<p>

Hanji menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya, berguncang kaget. "Itulah dia... jeritan kesakitan?" Tanyanya dengan bergetar. Semuanya menunggu. Titan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bergerak lagi. Dia terdiam.

"Titan! Mereka datang dari semua arah!" Seseorang berteriak dengan wajah panik. Semua orang terkesiap ketakutan.

"Siapkan bom sekarang!" Erwin berteriak. "Tim pengawal kereta, bersiap!"  
>Titan muncul dari semua arah. Ini tidak akan berguna, mereka terlalu banyak dan tujuan mereka titan wanita. Semua orang mundur menuju pepohonan kecuali Levi.<p>

"Kau melakukan sesuatu, benar 'kan jalang." Dia bergumam sambil menendang kepalanya. Dia mengeratkan giginya dan menembakan kawat menuju dua titan yang mendekat dan terbang. Dia berputar dengan liar, memotong belakang leher mereka dengan cepat tanpa bermasalah.

"Mereka mengikuti titan wanita! Lindungi dia! Kita perlu dia tetap hidup!" Erwin berteriak.

Semua orang terbang untuk terlibat dalam pertempuran. Kacau. Darah menghujani dari langit saat titan dipotong dimana-mana. Erwin bahkan tidak dapat melihat siapa saja. Ini tidak akan berguna. Mereka kalah jumlah. Titan wanita sudah dimakan. Hujan darah yang lebih banyak, bau anyir mulai menyebar.

"Semuanya! Mundur!" Erwin memerintah. Mereka tidak bisa melindungi titan wanita itu. "Kembali pada formasi, kita akan berpencar, sekarang!" Dia meneriakkan suaranya yang kuat adan percaya diri. Mereka melihat titan wanita dimakan sampai dia tak berbentuk selain tgenangan darah diatas tanah, cacat dan tidak dapat dikenali.

"Kita hampir mendapatkannya aku bisa merasakannya..." Erwin bergumam pada Levi yang bergelantungan dengan gear-nya pada sebuah pohon. Pria berambut lebih gelap menyapu pipinya yang berdarah.

"Hanya melihatmu, jangan beritahu aku..."

Erwin kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Musuh berniat mengorbankan dirinya segalanya, aku tidak mengira dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri bersama dengan bukti dengan membuat titan-titan lain memakannya." Dia telah gagal, dia benar-benar kecewa. Bagi Erwin, kegagalan menghancurkan semangatnya , tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukannya. Tidak, dia kuat, tenang, dan pendiam. Tapi Levi... selalu tahu apa yang Erwin rasakan, dan dia dapat melihatnya sekarang.

"Semua pembicaraan kita di pengadilan dan inilah yang terjadi, jika kita kembali dengan tangan kosong, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren atau kita, Sakura akan dicurigai juga. Mereka akan takut dengan bayang-bayang memiliki orang luar dengan kejadian yang kita berikan hari ini." Ucap Levi. Dia memikirkan ini. Akankah gadis itu dibunuh? Mungkin saja. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menjaga seseorang dari raja. Dia akan memutuskan untuk menyiksanya demi informasi. Levi merengut. Erwin akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk membelanya, karena dia tahu, atasannya tertarik pada gadis itu. Dia terlalu banyak membual tentang Sakura. Dia tidak dapat mengerti mengapa. Erwin seperti Levi, dia bukan pria denan emosi yang nampak, jadi apakah ketertarikannya dengan gadis itu karena keahliannya atau apakah karena hal yang romantis, Levi tidak dapat mengatakannya. Tetap saja, dia tahu Sakura memang kuat, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam satu tingkat yang sama dengannya. Mereka membutuhkannya, tapi dia masih belum menunjukan sesuatu yang layak darinya. Kenapa dia sangat penting bagi Erwin? Hal ini membuat Levi kesal melihat dia menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik. Apakah dia layak? Mereka tahu Eren, tetapi Erwin bertingkah seperti dia sangat penting, dalam cara diamnya. Tidak ada yang akan memperhatikannya, tapi Levi tahu lebih baik. Ini sungguh mengerikan, mempertimbangkan usia Erwin. Dia menatap pria blonde untuk sebuah reaksi. Dia tak menunjukan apapun.

"Kita akan mencemaskannya nanti, prioritas kita sekarang adalah kembali tanpa korban, untuk sekarang, kita pergi secepat asap menghilang, ini bisa menghalangi dengan sinyal suar kita." Untuk sedetik, Erwin menahan kesedihan dalam nada suaranya. Ini membuat Levi bertanya-tanya jika dia mendengarnya baik-baik saja.

"Aku kan mencari reguku." Levi berdiri menekan pohon untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Levi. Isi ulang gas dan tabung." Erwin memerintah.

"Tidak ada waktu, kurasa aku masih punya banyak, kenapa?"

"Ini perintah, ikuti saja." Erwin berkata dengan ekspresi kosong. Dia sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baik." Levi bergumam dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Dia berbalik menjauh dari pria lebih tinggi. "Aku percaya pada keputusanmu."  
>Suar biru ditembakkan keatas, memberi tanda pada lainnya bahwa ini waktunya untuk pergi. Yang lain mengikuti, memberi isyarat bahwa mereka melihatnya. Ini sebuah perintah, mereka kembali pulang.<p>

.  
>"Ledakan apa itu? Mereka mencoba untuk menangkapnya... itu rencana Erwin dari awal, benar 'kan?" Suara Eren menggema diseluruh hutan. Dia terlihat cemas. Kami akhirnya mencapai tengah hutan dan berdiri diatas pohon, menunggu perintah. Ledakan terdengar lagi dan lagi..<p>

"Ada seseorang didalam titan itu, benar 'kan? Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia tidak memberitahu pasukan baru, tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kalian? Kalian berada di kesatuan penyelidik sudah lama..." Suara Eren memelan.

"Diam!" Oluo berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri, jelas tersinggung.

"Apa kau mengatakan komandan dan kapten tidak mempercayai kita?" Petra membalas. Eren berbalik padanya.

"Tapi memang begitulah!" Dia berteriak membela diri. Aku tetap terdiam dan berdiri menekan pohon.

"Petra! Pukul sampai keluar giginya!" Oluo melolong dalam kemarahan, mengayunkan pedangnya pada Eren.

"Tidak, Eren benar, menurutku ada suatu alasan kenapa konandan tidak dapat mempercayai kita, dan hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu, ada seseorang yang bisa berubah menjadi titan, atau seorang mata-mata membantunya di kesatuan penyelidik." Gunther terkesiap, membuatku terlonjak. Pria ini sangat pendiam sepanjang waktu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Seorang laki-laki pendiam berambut gelap bertanya.

"Ya, menurutku hanya para tentara yang diberitahu tentang rencananya, yaitu mereka yang masih hidup sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu." Mike mengakhiri.

"Aku tahu." Gunther berbisik.

"Itu pasti, lihat Eren, itulah alasannya." Oluo mengejek.

"Ya, itu masuk akal," Petra menambahkan.

"Dia merasa bahwa lima tahun lalu, ketika dinding pertama roboh, seorang mata-mata menyusup barisan kita, dan itulah bagaimana dia mendekati kemungkinannya." Dia meyakinkan Eren yang selama sesaat memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Oluo menatapku dengan curiga. Aku mengernyit dan mengalihkan mataku. Dia menaruh curiga padaku...

"Lalu menurutmu mata-mata itu membunuh Sawney dan Bean?" Tanya Mike. Petra mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pada saat itu, komandan menanyakanku tentang hal itu..." Aku terkesiap. Erwin tahu semuanya itulah kenapa dia menanyakan Eren tentang pertanyaan itu selama Hanji panik. Aku dan Eren bertukar pandang mengerti.

"Jadi itulah maksud pertanyaannya..." Eren berbisik.

"Jika kita bisa menjawabnya, kita bisa ikut andil dalam misi ini dengan semestinya." Kata Mike, mengurut hidungnya dengan jari-jarinya. Aku menegang. Dia lebih baik tidak melakukan kebiasaan mendengusnya sekarang.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun, apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Oluo. Dia membual lagi.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya. Dia berbalik padaku.

"Apa yang tidak kau ketahui? Aku menduga dari orang sepertimu, kau telah mencapai levelku." Suaranya rendah dan dipaksakan. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak berbicara dengan nada biasanya. Alisku berkedut sebal.

"Hey... apa aku mencoba untuk menirukan Levi lagi?" Petra bertanya, wajahnyamenunjukan ketidak tertarikan. "Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, dan suaranya tidak jelek seperti suaramu." Oluo menggeram.

"Apa menurutmu komandan salah?" Mike bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. Kami tetap terdiam. "Eren, Sakura, kalian berdua belum mengetahui kami, tapi alasan Erwin Smith dipercayai umat mausia, kesatuan penyelidik, adalah karena dia bisa membuat keputusan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh yang lain."

"Lihat saja seberapa banyak Kapten Levi mempercayainya." Petra berseru bangga, hampir tak terkendali. Aku tersenyum. Eren menatap kebawah dengan mengernyitkan dahi. Dia memikirkannya keras. Banyak orang mati... semua karena kami tidak diberitahu tentang misi ini. Hal ini membuat Erwin terlihat buruk. Dia mencoba untuk menghindari. Eldo masih berada disini... aku menatap sekitar. Tidak ada yang membawanya, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang ingin. Sebuah jeritan membuat kami semua membeku. Suara ini sangat keras udara berhembus dengan kencang. Kami menatap kearah sebuah teriakan berasal.

"Apa itu?" Oluo berteriak. Kami menunggu sampai teriakan itu mereda. Kesunyian tidak pernah terdengar aman.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padanya... " Eren bergumam. Dia memandang jalan darimana kami datang.

"Dia mungkin frustasi, ini terdengar seperti jeritan hewan yang tersudut." Ucap Gunther.  
>Aku duduk disebelah Petra. "Ketika misi ini berakhir, kau akan memberitahu Levi tentang perasaanmu, oke?" Aku berbisik padanya. Dia merona.<p>

"Jangan menertawakanku, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak keberanian yang dibutuhkan untuk mengatakannya." Dia mencicit malu-malu. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mungkin!" Aku menyikutnya dengan main-main. Aku suka bermain cupid, aku ingin melihat Petra memiliki apa yang dulu kuinginkan, tapi tidak bisa memilikinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membicarakan hal ini." Dia mengerang, melempar kepalanya kebelakang dengan gugup. Sebuah tembakan terdengar. Kami mendongak ingin tahu demi melihat sebuah garis asap biru dilangit.

"Baiklah! Kita bisa pulang!" Oluo berteriak senang. Mike mengeluarkan pistol suarnya dan menembakkan keatas. "Ayo." Dia mengkomando sambil mengendus udara. Aku memberinya tatapan bingung. Untuk apa dia mengendus udara?

"Kau mendengarnya," kata Oluo tersenyum. "Ayo pergi dan lihat seperti apa bajingan yang ada didalamnya." Kami menyusun tabung gas kami untuk memastikannya masih terisi penuh. Kelihatannya kami akan menggunakan gear untuk kembali. Aku memerosotkan bahuku dengan gugup. Aku bisa menggunakan gear dengan baik, aku hanya tidak ingin terbang dan tidak sengaja melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

"Akankah kita benar-benar melihat siapa mata-mata ini?" Eren bertanya.

"Ucapkan terimakasih untukmu." Petra berseru dengan tersenyum. Eren mengernyit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun." Katanya.

"Kau mempercayai kami, ini karena pilihanmu untuk mempercayai kami, membuat pilihan yang benar tidaklah mudah."

"Hey jangan mengusiknya, Petra, Petra. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia menyedihkan, dia hanya merengek dari tadi, bahkan pinky disini lebih berguna," Aku tidak dapat membantu selain tersenyum.

"Ya, kembali pulang dari ekspedisi pertamamu cukup bagus , tapi ini tidak termasuk sampai misi selesai, dengarkan anak-anak! Misi berakhir sampai kau diatas tempat tidur." Aku cemberut.

"Gezz aku tahu..." Ucap Eren. Kami menembakan gear kedepan dengan Mike memimpin jalan.

"Eren! Oluo! Kalian kencing di celana dan menangis pada misi ini! Setelah hari ini, kalian akan tumbuh besar sekarang! Sakura! Selamat karena menahannya!" Dia berteriak dengan riang. Kami menatap dengan tidak percaya.

"Arrhhhh diam! Bagaimana jika Pinky berhenti menghormatiku!" Oluo berteriak. Aku menyemburkan tawa.

"Aku tidak pernah menghormatimu dari awal!" Aku merespon.

"Diam, diam! Aku membunuh titan lebih banyak darimu! Lebih banyak darimu bodoh!" Dia berteriak marah. Aku menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan tawa. Sangat mudah untuk membuatnya marah.

"Membunuh lebih banyak bukanlah yang menjadikan seorang pasukan hebat!" Mike membalas. Oluo menggigit lengannya, marah.

"Kalian semua diam! Ini bukan tamasya! Kalian berada diluar dinding! Omong-omong... aku tidak pernah kencing di celana pada misi pertamaku!" Gunther berteriak. Sebuah suara pop menginterupsi di udara. Asap hijau.

"Itu mungkin tanda dari Kapten Levi, ayo temui kapten! Tahan obrolan kalian sampai kita kembali ke markas!" Mike berteriak. Dia berdiri diatas pohon dan menembakan sebuah suar hijau keatas. Memberi tanda Klon Sasuke dimana kami berada. Kami melesat maju dalam keheningan saat ini. Aku dan Petra tidak melanjutkan orolan kami tentang perasaannya pada si gila bersih. Hutan menjadi terlihat samar saat kami melesat. Setelah sesaat, aku memperhatikan seseorang melayang diudara, mencoba bergabung dengan kami.

"Ah lihat, disana laki-lakimu." Aku menyikut Petra yang memerah dan mendesis padaku untuk memelankan suara. Aku terkikik.

"Korporal!" Aku berteriak padanya, melihat tingkah Petra didepannya sangat lucu. Aku ingin membuat mereka berkencan. Gunther terkesiap.

"Tidak itu bukan Korporal! Siapa kau?!" Aku membeku. Orang misterius itu berputar dan terbang menuju Gunther, pedang terangkat saat dia menyayatnya. Kami semua bereaksi terlalu lambat.

"G-Gunther! Apa? Kenapa?!" Eren berteriak mengikuti pria pendiam saat dia jatuh dan menabrak pohon. Kawatnya menjadi satu-satunya benda yang menjaganya tetap bergantung saat dia berputar diudara. Mati.

"Eren!" Mike dan Petra berteriak. Aku menatap sekitar dengan nyalang demi pelaku yang berbalik pada kami. Dia bukan Levi... aku dan Oluo satu-satunya yang mencari brengsek itu. Lainnya mengikuti Eren.

"Dimana dia?!" Aku berteriak. Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Gunther! Gunther! Hey!" Eren bergantung dengan gear-nya diudara dan berteriak pada mayat yang bergantung.

"Eren, jangan berhenti!" Mike berteriak. Dia turun dan menyambar pinggang Eren. Dia melempar pemuda itu kedepan. Eren menggunakan gear-nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Tapi Gunther!" Dia berteriak sambil melihat kebelakang dengan mata melebar. Orang misterius itu muncul dibelakang kami.

"Dia disana!" Aku berteriak.

"Siapa dia?!" Oluo mendesis marah, mengangkat pedang.

"Lindungi Eren! Sialan apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Petra berteriak.

"Mike! Kita harus pergi kemana! Tidak ada waktu untuk mencapai kuda!" Oluo berusaha memposisikan dirinya diantara orang itu dan Eren tanpa lebih dekat. Aku mengeluarkan kunai dan melontarkan kearah wajah orang itu. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia. Dia bergerak dengan cepat, menghindari senjataku.

"Pergi ke markas besar secepat mungkin!" Mike merespon. Dia mengendus. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Dia tahu siapa orang misterius ini.

"Apa dia berasal dari titan wanita itu? Atau orang lain?" Tanyaku. Dia tidak merespon.

"Sialan kau! Datang padaku! Aku akan membunuhmu bahkan jika ini membunuhku" Petra berteriak dengan marah. Dia berhenti melayang ditengah-tengah, bersiap untuk sebuah serangan. Orang itu mundur dengan cepat, sampai dia menghilang. Kami menunggu, udara berubah secara perlahan. Aku bisa mendengar darahku bergerak cepat didalam pembuluhku berantisipasi. Sebuah ledakan menginterupsi, sinar merah bergerak turun, menyebabkan pohon-pohon berderak. Aku terkesiap, mulutku terbuka lebar.

"Aku tahu ini, dia datang." Oluo berteriak. Petra merengek. Kami tidak memiliki kuda saat ini. Titan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, tanah berguncang disetiap langkah yang diambilnya.

"Sialan kau! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkannya!" Eren berteriak. Dia mengarahkan tangannya didepan mulut.

"Hentikan! Aku dan kau akan tetap menuju markas! Anggota lainnya tidak tahu situasi kita!" Mike berteriak. Dia berbalik pada aku, Petra dan Oluo.

"Kalian bertiga, ulur waktu, berusahalah yang terbaik untuk mengalahkannya!"  
>Perutku menegang. Apakah akhirnya Katsuyu menjadi satu-satunya pilihanku? Eren mengeratkan giginya. Titan bergerak dengan cepat. "Aku juga akan melawannya!" Ucap Eren.<p>

"Tidak, ini yang terbaik..." Mike berucap pasrah. "Kekuatanmu terlalu beresiko!"

"Apa kau meragukan kami, idiot!" Oluo berseru marah. Aku menelan ludah. Aku hanya akan menyudutkan diriku sendiri jika mengajukan diri.

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau mempercayai kami?" Tanya Petra, matanya melebar. Eren menggigit bibirnya dan menurunkan tangannya. Dengan pandangan sepintas kearahku, dia melesat kedepan.

"Aku percaya timku akan menang!" Dia berteriak. Itu kata-katanya. Jika aku harus menggunakan kekuatanku, maka aku akan melakukannya. Eren mengandalkanku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Aku berteriak. Mike berbalik pada kami. "Sakura, aku tahu kau baru, tapi cobalah untuk mengerti, lakukan sebisamu, kematianmu akan berarti bagi umat manusia, ini akan memberi kami harapan! Semoga berhasil! Petra! Oluo!" Aku tidak dapat mempercayai telingaku. Dia mengharapkan kami berhasil dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dia yakin kami akan mati.

"Diam! Kami akan membunuh makhluk itu dan menemuimu setelah ini! Cepat! Dapatkan Eren demi keselamatannya!" Oluo berteriak padanya.

"Baiklah..." Mike melesat didepan kami sementara kami bertiga tetap dibelakang bersisian. Titan sudah ada didepan mata kami, berlari dan bersiap untuk membunuh.

"Ayo!" Oluo meraung. Kami bertiga menyesuaikan gear dan bergerak kedepan, bersiap untuk mengalahkannya dalam satu kali.

TBC

Maaf jika ini sedikit agak lama updatenya, jadwal udah mulai padat -" paperwork dimana-mana hhhh... forget it then. Selain itu akhir-akhir ini saya sedang demen-demennya nongkrong di fandom sebelah (crossover sih) Itu loh... Toshiro sama Gin *_* sama-sama berambut putih tapi cakepnya 11 12

See ya in next chapter :)


	9. All or Nothing

The World Before her Eyes by Himawari96

I do not own of Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin, nor the story

Saya telah meminta dan telah menerima ijin untuk mempublikasikan serta menterjemahkan cerita ini dengan beberapa pengeditan didalamnya.

.

Udara terasa dingin saat kami menuju titan yang sedang berlari. Rambutku tergerai liar. Aku bisa mendengar suara gas yang meluncur dari punggungku, membuatku terbang dengan lebih cepat. Seberapa banyak gas yang kumiliki? Ini tidak masalah. Jatuh ketanah bukanlah ketakutanku. Aku bisa dengan mudah menangkap diriku dan mendarat di pohon. Aku mengumpulkan chakra ditanganku. Jika makhluk raksasa ini bisa beregenerasi, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya hanya dengan memukulnya. Walau bagaimanapun, aku harus melumpuhkannya untuk mendapatkan bagian lehernya. Inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk membuatnya memindahkan tangannya, dia seperti melindungi lehernya. Kami sekarang lebih mendekat kearahnya. Titan mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul jauh kami, aku membungkuk untuk meghindar. Dia cepat, aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan diudara. Petra dan Oluo menembakan kawat mereka menuju wajah titan dan menarik diri mereka kearahnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Petra berteriak. Mereka berputar dengan elegan, menodongkan pedang mereka menuju kedua mata titan. Aku bingung pada kemampuan mereka. Mereka hebat. Titan wanita berhenti dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada leher. Matanya buta. Kedua mata birunya tak lama menutup saat darah menucur dari sana.

"Sial! Tangannya menghalangi!" Oluo menggeram. Aku bergerak kearah titan dan menembakkan kawat kepipinya. Menarik diriku, aku memanfaatkan kecepatan sebagai dorongan untuk meningkatkan dentuman chakraku, dia terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh dengan bokong mendarat ditanah dan punggung membentur pohon. Aku mengutukinya. Sekarang lehernya dilindungi oleh tangannya dan pohon, ini lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan.

"Sial, apa-apaan itu!" Oluo mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saat dia berdiri diatas pohon terdekat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Hey! bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Dia berteriak mengayunkan pedangnya dengan beringas. Petra sama bingungnya dengan pria itu. Aku menyeringai pada mereka berdua.

"Aku memiliki debu peri khusus yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku jika aku memercikannya ketubuhku, dan aku baru saja meminta menjadi manusia berkekuatan super." Mereka mematung.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Ucap Oluo dengan mulutnya menggantung terbuka . Senyumku lenyap. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Sakura... tolong seriuslah, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Petra dengan mata melebar. Aku berpindah dengan gugup.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan nanti, sekarang kita perlu membuka lehernya sebelum dia beregenerasi!" Aku berteriak, menunjuk titan yang tersudut.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan... kau tidak akan terbebas dari masalah ini! Aku akan menanyakannya setelah ini!" Oluo berbicara sambil memelotot curiga. Aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak akan tinggal disini setelah ini. Aku harus hanya aku mulai terikat secara berbahaya, tapi bahkan jika aku memberitahu mereka tentang kebenarannya, mereka tidak akan pernah percaya. Aku positif aku bisa bertahan hidup diluar dinding sampai aku menemukan cara untuk kembali ke Konoha. , akubagaimanapun, aku telah berjanji pada Petra... apakah aku benar-benar bisa hanya pergi begitu saja?

"Cukup! Titan itu sudah sembuh! Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang!" Petra berteriak. Kami berbalik menuju titan, matanya memancarkan uap.

"Sial, ayo!" Kami melompat turun dari pohon dan melesat menuju tubuh titan. Aku mengeluarkan pegangan dan menarik pedang.

"Buat jalang itu membayarnya!" Suara Oluo keras dan dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Matilah disini secara tidak terhormat, titan!" Petra mengiris lengan bagian bawahnya , membuatnya teluka parah. Kami memutari torsonya, memotong dan menyayat seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Aku berputar diudara dan mendaratkan sebuah sayatan diatas bahunya. Lengannya berdenyut.

"Potong sebanyak mungkin otot disekitar bahunya! Dia tidak akan bisa mengangkat tangannya!" Petra menginstruksi. Kami mematuhinya. Dia bergerak untuk menyayat tulang selangkanya. Aku dan Oluo mengikuti setelah mengiris lengan bawah dan bahu. Lengan titan perlahan jatuh disisinya.

"Ini bekerja!" Aku , mengeluerteriakarkan pedang kedua. Sekarang lehernya... aku sepintas menangkap pemandangan Eren yang sedang mundur menjauh lewat sudut mataku dan aku melemparkan senyum padanya. Dia menengok kebelakang dengan sebuah senyum lega. Kami akan mengalahkan makhluk ini dalam sekali penghabisan.

"Potong otot disekitar lehernya, kita bisa menyerang titik lemahnya, maju!" Teriak Petra, menggunakan gear-nya untuk terbang disekitar titan. Aku dan Oluo mengikutinya, bersiap untuk memotong. Aku merasakan Kebahagiaan dan aliran adrenalin saat kami bergerak untuk membunuhnya. Ini hampir meyenangkan. Ini lebih baik daripada berlatih, dan aku akan membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang dibunuh oleh makhluk ini.

"Serang lehernya seka-" suara Oluo terpotong saat dia bergerak menuju wajahnya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Mata titan tiba-tiba terbuka saat dia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuka mulutnya dan menggigit pria menyebalkan. Darah berhamburan menuruni dagunya. Aku terkesiap, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

"Tidaaakkk!" Petra menjerit, airmatanya menggenang. Hanya satu mata... dia memfokuskan penyembuhannya hanya pada satu mata. Aku mengeratkan gigiku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperhatikannya sebagai seorang medis? Titan memuntahkan Oluo. Setengah bagian atas tubuhnya mendarat diatas tanah dan setengah bagian bawahnya terlempar ketempat lain. Petra merendahkan tubuhnya menuju tanah dan melesat. Dia melarikan diri. Aku mengernyit marah.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?! Dia tidak mungkin melihat!" Dia menjerit, benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Petra! Pergi dari sini!Aku akan menanganinya!" Aku berteriak padanya. Dia menatap kosong. Apakah dia mendengarnya? Titan bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju gadis itu. Oh tidak...

"Petra menyingkir!" Aku menjerit, berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah panjang titan, dia terlalu cepat. Kepalan tanganku mengeluarkan pendar hijau chakra, bersiap untuk memukulnya. Mataku melebar. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tepat waktu. "Petra, dia menghampirimu! Pergi dari tempat itu sekarang!"

Aku menjerit tak terarah. Jeritan Petra terhenti saat sebuah kaki berukuran besar menginjaknya, membenturkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon. Darah bermuncratan diseluruh batang pohon. Dia sudah tiada. Aku berteriak dengan marah.

"Kau bedebah!" Aku menembakkan kawatku pada belakang lehernya dan terbang kearahnya, mengangkat pedang. Aku berputar dan mengiris... pedangku patah. Aku menatap terkejut. Belakang lehernya ditutupi sebuah kristal biru-seperti bahan keras. Dia menyentakku, tubuhku menubruk tangan tanpa kulitnya, menyebabkanku terbang mundur, seluruh tubuhku akan terasa sakit setelah ini. Aku menangkap diriku tepat waktu, melangkah diatas dahan dipohon terdekat, aku menggunakan chakraku untuk melompat dan berputar, mengangkat kakiku setinggi mungkin memewati atas kepala. Aku akan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Mata birunya melebar terkejut saat kakiku menyentuh kepalanya. Lututnya menekuk dan dia membungkuk. Aku tidak berhasil melakukannya. Aku memukul punggungnya dalam pendaratanku dengan paksaan, tanah berguncang. Dia mengejang dibawahku, lalu dengan sebuah geraman tajam, dia mengangkat dan melemparkan sebuah pukulan besar kearahku. Aku terkesiap dan menggunakan gear-ku untuk terbang menghindar, pukulannya yang mendesirkan udara hanya menyebabkan keseimbanganku terlempar.

"Kyaaa!" Aku mengeluarkan jeritan kecil saat aku melayang dan membentur tanah. Dia kesal. Aku bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari dibawahnya. Dia menginjak dengan liar, dengan asal, berharap mendapatkanku saat aku melompat. Dia menggeram lagi saat dia menendang udara, membuatku menghentikan kakiku. Aku terengah-engah.

"Ini tidak bekerja... dia terlalu besar." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri dengan lelah. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah kaki kirinya, dia tidak menduganya. Aku memukul betisnya, membuatnya jatuh sekali lagi. Tanah berguncang saat dia bertubrukan dengan bumi, sekaranglah kesempatanku. Aku melompat kepunggungnya dan berlari kearah lehernya, pedang siap untuk digunakan. Aku melompat, udara memberikanku sebuah dorongan saat aku mengiris titik lemahnya. Kristal terbentuk lagi, mematahkan pedang keduaku. Aku bergidik kebingungan.

"Lagi?!" Kenapa? Kenapa pedangku tidak bisa menembusnya. Kristal apa ini? Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku saat aku dengan marah memukulnya. Titan berguncang, dan dengan sebuah graman lain, mengangkat dirinya. Aku terhuyung dan melompat menjauh, melihat kristalnya lenyap. Jadi dia bisa membentuk sejenis perisai... ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Titan menjauh dariku, mengangkat tangan dalam posisi bertarung. Aku berdiri diatas pohon, menatapnya dengan lelah.

"Jadi kau menanggapiku dengan serius sekarang?" Aku bertanya dengan suara sangat keras. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku menyeka keringat didahiku dan menembakkan kawatku kedepan, menarik keatas tubuhku menuju langit. Aku bergerak disekitar lehernya untuk mendaratkan sebuah pukulan, tetapi terhenti saat aku memperhatikan dia tidak bergerak. "Huh?" Jantungku melewatkan satu detakan. Ini sebuah jebakan. Kepalanya menyentak dengan keras, bertubrukan dengan tubuhku dan membuatku terbang melayang.

"Sakura!" Eren menangkapku diudara dan kami berdua bergulingan diatas tanah, lengannya melingkariku dengan protektif. Dia sengaja mengambil resiko jatuh. Dia bangun dan membantuku berdiri saat kami berhenti berguling.

"Eren, kau seharusnya pergi darisini! Dimana Mike?!" Aku menatap sekitar dengan pusing, tidak ada tanda-tanda si pirang yang suka mengendus.

"Aku melihat Petra mati... dan kemudian aku ditendang titan wanita sperti sebuah boneka kain... aku datang secepat yang aku bisa, Mike pergi tanpa tahu kalau aku kesini." Dia meletakkan tangannya diatas bahuku dengan tatapan bingung diwajahnya. Jadi dia menyelinap pergi darinya.

"Eren, kembalilah! Aku akan menanganinya!" Aku membujuk pemuda bermata biru. Dagunya mengkerut, airmata dengan tenang menuruni pipinya. Ini membuatku ingin memeluknya untuk menyamankan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mati! Aku tidak ingin kau mati! Aku tidak akan berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi! Aku akan mengalahkannya kali ini!" Dia meremas bahuku dengan erat dan BORE matanya dengan milikku. Aku menatapnya takjub. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Dia melepaskan bahuku dan berlari menuju titan.

"Tunggu! Eren!" Aku memanggilnya dengan tidak berdaya. Aku tidak ingin dia mati. Kilat menyambar tanah saat cahaya berwarna merah menyelimuti langit. Rambutku beterbangan liar dan aku harus menutupi wajaku. Tanah berguncang dengan setiap injakan yang kudengar. Membuka mata, aku terkesiap oleh pemandangan didepanku. Titan laki-laki dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan kulit kencang berlari menuju titan wanita dengan sebuah raungan menggasaknya ketanah, membuat bumi bergetar. Jadi Eren benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi titan. Aku berbalik,memberikan [satu tatapan terakhir pada titan yang sedang bertarung. "Semoga berhasil." Gumamku sebelum aku berlari menghampiri rekan timku yang telah tiada.

Aku menengok Petra lebih dulu. Tubuhnya menekuk dengan sudut aneh menekan darah yang bermuncratan dipohon saat titan memukulnya. Aku perlahan menghampirinya.

"Petra?" Aku berbisik. Tanganku mencengkram kepalanya dengan lembut dan menariknya kebelakang untuk melihat matanya. Kedua matanya setengah terbuka dan mulutny menggantung terbuka dengan sudut aneh dengan darah yang mengalir. Aku menggerakan kepalanya dan tersadar, dalam kesedihan, bahwa lehernya patah, bersamaan dengan rahangnya. Aku membungkuk dan menekankan sebuah tangan kepunggungnya. Tulang punggungnya menekuk dengan kaku. Aku mendengus dalam kekalahan. Menekan kedua tanganku pada punggung bawahnya, aku mulai menyembuhkannya. Aku tahu ini tidak akan bekerja, tapi aku harus mencobanya. Aku bisa merasakan tulangnya sudah memperbaiki saat aku memompa chakraku.

'Ada pohon sakura di tempat aku tingal, kita bisa memetiknya lain hari, bunga-bunga itu akan terlihat cantik dirambutmu ' Tanganku bergetar oleh ingatan akan suaranya.

'Jangan menarik kembali penjanjianmu padaku, kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak keberanian yang dibutuhkan untuk mengatakannya.' Aku menggigit bibirku berusaha untuk menghentikan perasaan takut yang menggelembung di tenggorokanku. Aku bangkit dengan pasrah. Petra sudah dijalannya. Aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku berbalik menjauh dari mayat itu dan menghampiri Oluo. Mencengkram setengah tubuhnya bagian atas dibagian lengannya, aku menariknya menuju setengah tubuhnya bagian bawah. Aku masih bisa mencoba untuk menaruhnya kembali bersamaan. Aku membungkuk untuk memulai menyembuhkan saat aku menghubungkan tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Wajahnya hampir terlihat tenang, walaupun kematiannya mengerikan. Aku menekan telingaku didadanya. Tidak ada suara detakan jantung. Kulitnya terasa dingin saat aku menekannya dengan tanganku. Dia juga sudah pergi. 'Lepaskan saja dia,' pikirku. Jika aku sampai disini lebih cepat... aku mungkin bisa menyembuhkannya. Jantung dan otak tetap bekerja saat kematiannya. Itulah yang telah kupelajari dari Tsunade-sama. Terutama jika tubuh hancur setengah ... selama kau cepat menghampirinya, kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka...itulah yang dia katakan. Aku memukul tanah dengan marah. Ini kesalahan titan.

"Maaf... maafkan aku." Aku berbisik pada pria yang telah mati ini saat aku berdiri. Saatnya untuk pergi. Aku melompati dahan pohon dan berhenti, membeku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini? Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Eren seperti ini. Aku berbalik menuju titan yang bertarung didepanku. Eren berada diatas titan wanita dengan lengan yang patah, menjerit didepan wajanya dengan sangat keras, titan wanita itu mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Aku bisa membantu Eren sebelum aku pergi. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang meninggalkan lainnya dalam pertarungan mereka, aku ingin menolong, terutama jika orang itu Eren. Aku melompat dari pohon kepohon dan menembakkan kawatku menuju bahu Eren untuk menempel disana. Aku menarik diriku padanya. Dia menelengkan kepalanya yang besar, mata hijaunya melebar oleh kehadiranku yang sedang berdiri diatas bahunya.

"Eren! Pertahankan dia tetap seperti ini! Aku akan memanggil sesuatu untuk-kyaaa!" Titan wanita mendorong kakinya pada perut Eren, melepasnya membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebuah tangan besar mencengkramku sebelum aku membentur tanah. Aku tertelan oleh kulit dengan erat dan sesaat aku merasa ketakutan. Dia bisa tanpa sengaja meremasku. Aku menggoyangkan cengkramannya dengan keras, membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia duduk, titan wanita berdiri didepannya. Dia dengan cepat bangkit lalu meletakkanku diatas sebuah dahan tinggi, meminta dengan matanya agar aku tetap tinggal. Dia berbalik menuju titan wanita dan bergerak. Mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan sekali lagi, Eren dengan kasar mendorongnya jatuh dengan sebuah raungan. Titan wanita itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai sikap defensif dan menjauh dengan cepat saat Eren memukul tanah.

"Eren!" Aku berteriak. Titan wanita berdiri menghadap titan laki-laki dengan pose menyerang. Eren melakukan hal yang sama, uap mengalir keluar dari kepalan tangannya yang hancur. Eren kalah. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk memanggil kuchiyose, aku harus membunuh titan wanita itu dan membantu Eren. Aku meletakkan jariku diantara gigiku dan menggigitnya. Aku membeku. Sebuah perasaan aneh menggelegak dalam diriku. Pandanganku mulai menggelap dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, jantungku bergetar. Aku terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah ledakan, warna merah menguasai penglihatanku. Aku jatuh kebelakang dengan pelan. Ini perasaan paling aneh. Ini seolah-olah aku berada dalam sebuah mimpi yang sangat nyata, aku mengambang. Hampir seolah-olah aku mati. Warna-warna disekitarku luar biasa terang, dan ditengah-tengah rasa mualku, perasaan berputar, perasaan pusing. Aku merasakan kesadaran secara aneh, tidak berdaya dan bermimpi.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Pikiranku meluncurkan banyak warna, semakin terang dan semakin besar. Banyak hijau disekitarku. Pikiranku tidak terpisah dengan tubuhku lagi. Aku tidak merasakan mati rasa. Aku duduk ditempat berumput, ini nostalgia, dengan ingatan akan hari-hariku saat gennin di training field. Aku duduk dengan tenang saat aku menatap Naruto sedang berdebat dengan Sasuke. Kakashi berdiri diseberang mereka, wajahnya menatap kosong. Mereka bertengkar lagi, pikirku. Aku tersenyum. Ini pemandangan yang menyenangkan, melihat rekan setim bertengkar lagi. Sasuke mendorong si pirang, membuatnya jatuh telentang. Aku terkikik.

"Hey teman-teman, hentikan." Ucapku. Suaraku anehnya terasa jauh, seolah-olah aku berada di sebuah terowongan panjang.

Mereka terus bertengkar, Naruto dengan kasar bergelut dengan Sasuke sekarang, mereka saling menggasak lengan masing-masing. Pemandangan yang hampir erotis, setengah kaos Sasuke terangkat. Aku tersenyum, darah sedikit keluar dari hidungku. Sasuke melemparkan sebuah pukulan. Kepala Naruto menoleh kesamping. Satu pukulan lain. Darah menghiasi hidung si pirang. Aku mengernyit.

"Kalian, berhenti." Aku mengulangi. Suaraku bahkan terdengar lebih jauh. Aku memegangi tenggorokanku. Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto, teman baikku menjerit kesakitan.

"Hentikan!" Aku berteriak. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, aku bisu. Sasuke menarik keluar satu bongkah daging, darah dan daging berkilauan terbang disekitar Naruto.

"Hentikan!" Mulutku hanya bergerak tanpa ada satupun suara yang keluar. Lebih banyak daging terkoyak. Sasuke memakan wajah teman-temanku. Langit berubah menjadi merah darah. Hujan crimson jatuh dari awan yang menggelap. Sasuke menarik keluar sebuah bola mata.

"Hentikan!" Aku berteriak. Suaraku menghilang, aku tidak bisa berbicara. Kakashi berdiri menatap dengan ekspresi kosong. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan apapun? Aku berusaha untuk bangun saat cairan merah menetesi wajahku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku terjebak. Aku hanya bisa meyaksikan saat pemuda berambut raven memakan rekan timku.

Hentikan!

Rahang Naruto merah, darah membasahi rumput.

Hentikan!

Jeritannya terdiam saat lidahnya ditarik keluar, perutnya menganga oleh ulah tangan Sasuke.  
>Hentikan!<p>

Aku mencakar wajahku putus asa, potongan wajahku jatuh ketanah, meninggalkan tumpukan darah yang berasal dari daging yang terkoyak diatas rumput. Aku menjerit.

Mataku terbuka. Aku bingung, dimana aku? Pandanganku mengabur tapi aku bisa melihat sesosok bertubuh besar didepanku. Eren? Benar, aku sedang bertarung... dengan titan wanita... bersama Eren... aku duduk secara perlahan, tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Membutuhkan waktu sesaat agar suara berdenging ditelingaku berbenti dan pandanganku kembali jernih. Aku menatap sekitar dengan pusing. Titan Eren berjongkok didekatku, dia sedang mempelajariku dengan mata lebar. Kenapa... aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mendorongnya mundur dan membeku. Ukuran tubuhnya tidak lagi besar, dia sama denganku, wajah kami saling berhadapan. Aku memeriksa lenganku. Tidak ada kulit, tulang-tulang menutupi seluruh buku jari dan kukuku. Aku berdiri dengan buru-buru hampir terguling pada tinggi badanku yang tidak wajar. Titan wanita itu sekarang sama tingginya denganku, atau mungkin sedikit lebih pendek. Aku berdiri disana dengan bingung. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apakah aku... titan? Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berbicara... seolah-olah aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku meraba tenggorokanku dengan tangan tak berkulitku dan merasakan sekitarnya. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kulit dan tulang disana. Bisa kukatakan wajahku memiliki kulit dengan sedikit mengelusnya. Tidak pernah aku tidak menginginkan sebuah cermin selama hidupku seperti saat ini.

Titan wanita bergerak, melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada wajahku. Aku terhuyung, bagian rahangku retak. Eren memegang lenganku dan menarikku menjauh dari titan wanita. Uap menggelegak dalam mulutku. Aku beregenerasi... tapi ini tidak menyakitkan. Aku tidak merasaka sakit. Eren meraung dan bergerak cepat kearahnya, titan wanita itu berkelit dan mengambil posisi bertarung sekali lagi. Eren memutarinya, mengambil posisi diantara aku dan musuh. Aku berdiri dengan bergetar sepenuhnya, rambut merah mudaku berkibar. Bagaimana bumi ini mengubahku menjadi salah satu diantara mereka? Aku sangat bingung. Eren bergerak lagi, menghantam pohon dibelakang titan pirang dengan memaksanya untuk meringkuk dengan lutunya, uap mengepul dari wajahnya. Pirang berputar dengan cepat, mengeraskan kakinya menjadi kristal dan menghempaskannya menekan wajah Eren, Menghancurkan kepalanya. Mulutku terbuka, perutku menegang cemas. Apakah dia... mati? Titan pirang berjongkok didekat tubuh tak berkepala itu. Dia memegang bahunya dengan mantap dan membuka rahangnya. Eren berguncang diudara, kakinya terjebak dileher titan wanita. Dia akan menelannya! Dia mengarahkan mulutnya kebawah, mengunyah daging itu. Eren sudah pergi. Tubuhnya lenyap sekarang, sebentar saja, tidak ada apapun selain tulang-tulang raksasa. Aku menggeram dan melontarkan diriku kearah titan wanita sementara dia masih berjongkok, menjatuhkannya dengan keras. Aku duduk diatas tubuhnya, mencengkram dagunya dengan kasar dan menekannya keras, mematahkan rahangnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya kearahku dengan cepat, membenturkan dahinya dengan milikku dengan keras, membuatku berguncang. Aku merasakan diriku terdorong oleh kakinya. Dia menang... dengan perlahan aku duduk dan menatap saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai berlari menjauh. Aku menggeram dengan keras. Dia tidak bisa pergi menjauh dengan menelan Eren.

"Eren!" Aku berbalik kearah pemilik suara. Mikasa. Gadis itu menatapku dengan mata lebar. Oh tidak... apa dia melihatku sebagai ancaman? Aku tidak bisa bicara, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padanya. Ya... itu bisa ditunda, aku punya urusan lain yang harus kulakukan. Aku bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari megikuti titan pirang secepat kakiku bisa membawaku. Untuk sekarng, aku harus mendapatkan Eren kembali. Aku bisa melihat Mikasa terbang melewatiku menuju titan wanita dengan marah, mengutukinya untuk mengembalikan Eren. Bagus, akhirnya dia melihat siapa yang mengambil Eren. Akan sangat buruk jika gadis itu mulai datang mengikutiku berpikir aku membawa Eren. Aku berlari lebih cepat, menentukan untuk menangkap titan itu. Chakraku terasa aneh, sulit untuk dimanipulasi. Ini sulit bagiku untuk menambah kecepatanku dengan chakra seperti ini.

Mikasa berputar diudara, mengiris seluruh punggung titan. Pirang raksasa menghempaskan gadis berambut gelap. Dia segera mengendalikan tubuhnya dan menggunakan gear untuk terbang disekitar kaki titan, mengiris betisnya. Dia menggeram dan menendang keras udara, menerbangkan jauh Mikasa. Trik sama yang pernah dia gunakan untukku. Dia memanfaatkan dampak ukuran tubuhnya pada angin, gerakan yang cerdas.

Aku tetap berlari. Aku cukup dekat untuk menggenggam rambutnya sekarang aku akan merebut kesempatanku. Merentangkan tangan, aku merenggut rambutnya, hanya agar dia menyikutku keras. Dia menendang kaki bagian bawahku dan menerbangkan Mikasa lagi. Dia berbalik dan meneruskan untuk berlari.

"Mikasa!" Mataku melebar terkejut pada pemandangan Levi yang menangkap gadis itu diudara. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengejar titan itu lagi, gadi itu tidak akan berhenti. Levi menatapku.

"Hmm... seharusnya aku tidak terkejut." Gumamnya. Mikasa menatapku tajam.

"Dia gadis itu, Sakura. Benar 'kan?" Dia bertanya. Aku menegang.

"Rambut merah muda yang tidak biasa, dialah satu-satunya orang yang memilikinya, pertanyaannya, apakah dia kawan atau lawan." Levi bergumam lembut. Aku sangat berharap aku bisa bicara.

"Dia tidak menyerang kita saat ini... tunggu, Eren ada didalam titan pirang itu! Kita harus meyelamatkannya!" Mikasa merespon, tetap saja, dia menatapku curiga. Aku mengernyit dan menatap mengikuti arah titan. Aku meraung dan melompat untuk mengejarnya. Tanah berguncang di setiap langkah yang kuambil.

"Ayo pergi!" Levi berteriak pada gadis itu. Mereka terbang didepanku. Setidaknya, mereka tidak mencoba untuk memotongku. Aku senang untuk sekarang ini.

Titan pirang mengangkat tangannya diatas leher dengan sikap defensif saat Mikasa merendahkan tubuhnya ketanah. Levi melayang diatasnya, disisi kanan wajahku. Apakah Mikasa mengalihkan perhatiannya? Kelihatannya begitu. Tembakan Levi tepat, jika saja tangan titan wanit itu tidak menghalangi jalan. Titan pirang terus berlari. Apakah dia menyadari Levi dibelakangnya? Ini terlihat seolah-olah dia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tiap langkah Mikasa. Rencana mereka bekerja... saat waktu seakan berhenti saat titan berbalik dengan cepat, melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah Levi, benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Refleks, aku memegang tangannya dan menahannya disana menggunakan chakraku untuk menghancurkannya. Levi berputar dengan liar dan memotong secara asal sepanjang lengan titan, lalu menghampiri kepalanya. Darah berhamburan dari lukanya, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya... Levi mengagumkan! Kecepatan dan kemampuannya membuat aku dan titan ini terkejut. Aku sepenuhnya terpesona oleh aksi Klon Sasuke. Levi melompat dan menikam mata titan, meninggalkan kebutaan untuknya sekali lagi. Dia bergerak untuk menghempaskan pria itu tapi aku menghentikan tangannya dengan milikku, sepenuhnya menghentikannya. Levi ebrgerak cepat, memotong seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan memanfaatkan gearnya sebagai keuntungan baginya. Titan itu jatuh terduduk, menekan punggungnya pada pohon untuk menutup akses pada lehernya.

"Hey! Angkat kepalanya!" Aku memandang Levi. Dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku berjongkok dan mencengkram rambut pirang ini, menariknya untuk mengangkat kepalanya keatas. Levi turun untuk mengiris lengannya dengan marah. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Eren ada didalam mulutnya... sialan, inilah cara Levi membalasnya. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan lehernya selama titan itu mengeras menjadi kristal. Bagaimanapun dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mengangkat kepalanya, tapi barangkali memutuskan untukk menekannya. Eren ada disana dan dia juga bisa terluka. Darah berhamburan dari kedua tangannya saat keduanya meluncur jatuh dari lehernya dengan lemas. Kawat ditembakan kearah leher titan. Mikasa bergerak kearahnya dengan marah.

"Hentikan! Jangan!" Levi berteriak. Aku terkesiap saat pirang mengangkat tangannya untuk mencengkram gadis berambut gelap. Dia akan hancur. Levi emndorong Mikasa menjauh dengan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kaku diatas tangan titan. Wajahnya mengernyit, seolah-olah dia sedang kesakitan.

Aku mencengkram tangan tanpa kulit itu sebelum dia sempat melemparkan Levi dan berputar. Tidakkah aku telah melakukannya sebelumnya? Dia sembuh dengan cepat. Levi merebut kesempatan ini untuk melompat dan mengiris mulutnya. Rahangnya jatuh dan Eren meluncur dari lidahnya, tertutupi sesuatu berwarna kuning. Dia kotor.

"Eren!" Mikasa berteriak bahagia. Aku melihatnya saat Levi menukik dan memegang menahannya. Dia menembakkan kawatnya pada bahuku dan melompat dengan menyeret Eren.

"Apa dia..." Mikasa berbicara dari atas dahan terdekat.

"Dia baik-baik saja! Tapi kotor... lupakan, kita akan mundur! Jangan sampai lupa akan tujuan kita! Apa lebih penting untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?Apa dia bukan teman yang penting?" Ucap Levi dengan suara keras, menjatuhkan pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri diatas bahuku. Aku masih berdiri, takut untuk bergerak agar mereka tidak jatuh.

"Tidak aku... tapi mereka teman-temanmu juga 'kan? Dia membunuh mereka..."

Wajah Levi menggelap. "Itu tidak masalah untuk saat ini, itu sudah terjadi, tidak ada yang harus dilakukan. ayo, aku hampir kahabisan gas, kita harus membawnya bersama kita menuju lainnya." Dia mengedikkan dagunya padaku, menahan Eren dengan satu tangannya sambil duduk. Dia emringis kesakitan. Apakah dia terluka? Mikasa menghela napas beratdan emlompat disebelah tubuh Eren yang tertidur duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah..." Jawabnya. Levi berbalik padaku.

"Kembali menuju tempat kita pertama kali datang, aku akan mengeluarkanmu ketika kita sudah mencapai kuda-kuda. Kau punya beberapa penjelasan untuk kami." Aku menatap jalanan kosong lama. Aku bisa lari, melarikan diri, dan tidak pernah menengok kebelakang. Tapi ini bukan sebuah pilihan yang diperlukan lagi, ini salah satu hal tentang moral. Apakah tidak apa meninggalkan mereka yang terdampar disini? Tidak... aku harus membaa mereka ketempat aman, terutama Eren. Akumuali berlari dengan tenang, langkah kakiku menyebabkan guncangan kecil pada tanah. Levi mengatupkan kakinya, mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Maaf." Mikasa bermumam meminta maaf. Lei mengedikan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Tak apa, aku hanya melompat, kakiku tidak patah." Dia berucap terus terang. Jantungku berpacu cepat. Aku harus menyembuhkannya saat kami kembali. Aku berhutang padanya karena telah menyelamatkan Eren.

"Dia menangis." Ucap Mikasa, menengok kearah titan. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Airmata mengalir menuruni pipinya dalam diam. Aku berlari lebih cepat, memikirkan apa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

TBC


End file.
